


Wrong Side of the Tracks

by Grattsfan



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Krashlyn - Freeform, O'Press - Freeform, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: What happens when a girl from the "Wrong Side of the Tracks" meets and falls in love with one from the "Right Side?"
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Christen Press, Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan
Comments: 45
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Side of the Tracks**

**Noun**

**1\. () The part of town that is not inhabited by the (from municipalities where the sections were divided by railway tracks). An area where the working class, poor or extremely poor live.**

Tobin POV

"Tobin, turn off your fucking alarm and get your ass to school today; I'm not dealing with another call because you decided to skip. I'm going to work, I'll be home later."

Tobin, after turning the beeping off, lays in her bed debating the need for her to go to school on the day. In the end, not wanting to deal with her Mom's drunken ramblings if she doesn't, she decides to get up.

Standing up, she looks around at the current state of her bedroom, clothes, dishes and takeout containers everywhere. Making her way towards the bathroom, she trips over a pile of clothes on the floor and hits the floor hard, narrowly avoiding falling on her precious Tony Hawk skateboard. The Tony Hawk model was old and beaten up, but it was all that Tobin had left from her father aside from one picture she had managed to stash in her bottom drawer.

Laying on the floor, she stares at the leaky ceiling of their mobile home. It's not much, but it was all that they could afford after being run out of New Jersey 5 years ago.

Tobin's father, Jeff, had been a decorated New Jersey State Police Officer prior to being incriminated in a drug-smuggling ring. When he found out that Internal Affairs was closing in on him and his partners, he skipped town, leaving Tobin and her Mom with nothing. What they did have was all seized by agents as proceeds from illegal activities.

Tobin's mother, Cindy had been promised a job by an old friend in California and jumped on the opportunity to move her and the younger Heath across the country only to find out when they arrived that the job was working in the sex industry. As an added slap in the face, she was also told that she would have to audition for the part, to make sure she looked good on the screen.

Not wanting to compromise her values, Cindy turned down the offer and promptly began looking for a job that would allow them to move out of the mobile home into a real one. After searching for months with no success, Cindy was finally able to land a job as a cashier at a grocery store in the next county. Surprisingly, she's been able to hold on to the job for the last two years now.

Tobin continues to stare at the water-stained ceiling until she hears her phone beep. Realizing that she had left it on the bed, she slowly gets back up and carefully walks back over to collect it.

New Message

Harris: You planning on coming to school today? Two words -- Soccer tryouts!!

Tobin looks at the message and smiles, the only thing that could possibly get her to go to school aside from Taco Tuesday was soccer. She loved soccer, it was her escape, and she was really good at it.

Heath: Yeah, I'll see you there.

Harris: Good deal.

Looking at the time, Tobin realizing how late it was getting ran around her room to collect what she needed for soccer and also dug around for a set of reasonably clean clothes to wear to school. After scarfing down a bowl of dry cereal, she puts on her backpack and unchains her bicycle before starting the long ride to school.

After 15 minutes of pedalling Tobin rides into the schoolyard. Not wanting anyone to borrow her bicycle while she is in class, Tobin makes sure to hide it in the overgrown bushes alongside the school. Once she is satisfied, it's hidden, she walks inside the dreaded building.

She stops at her locker and attempts to push her backpack in, having no luck she swears out loud, catching the attention of the students around her. Finally, she is able to make it fit and closes the door to it before putting the lock back on and heading to the smoking area where she assumes her friends will be.

"Yo Heath, about time you showed up."

Tobin fist bumps, her best friend, Kelley O'Hara. "As, if I'd miss the tryouts with you fools."

"I don't even know why they insist on having tryouts, when there haven't been any newbies come to our school in the past two years."

"Who cares, it means we get to see, Ms Mitchell run around with us." Tobin smiles at the thought of the hot gym teacher that she has a major crush on.

"Wipe the drool off your face Tobs, Ms Mitchell was fired last week for inappropriate contact with a student."

"What? No way! What did she do?"

"Got caught helping one of the cheerleaders do the splits if you know what I mean."

"Seriously, I would have done more than just the splits with her."

"Yeah, we all know what you wanted to do to her, Tobs."

"S'up Harris? How'd I beat you here?" Ashlyn gives them a sly smile. Kelley looks at her and shakes her head, "One of these days Harris, the chicks around here are going to catch on to your little game."

"KO, trust me, none of them are complaining about my game."

They hear the bell ringing and head back inside, Tobin looks at Kelley, "KO, what class am I supposed to be going to, right now?"

"Spanish, you're with me, Heath." Ashlyn hip checks her as they make their way to class."

"Why do we need to learn Spanish, when we can barely speak English most the time?"

"I only chose it because it had a higher number of doable girls than French did."

Tobin shakes her head, "Why are we friends again?"

"Because we're both hot and studs on the field. You ready for tryouts?"

"Always ready to play ball, Harris, you know that!"

"Good, because we need you firing on all cylinders this season. I don't know about you, but I need to get out of this place and soccer is probably the only way I can make it happen. If we have a good season, maybe we will get noticed."

"I'd just be happy to live in a place that doesn't require me emptying buckets every time it rains." 

"Your Mom still drinking away her paycheck?"

"Mostly, yeah, but she does bring home a lot of close to expiring and day-old stuff from the bakeshop, so at least there is some food in the place along with whatever I manage to bring home from the pizza place at the end of my shift."

"Did you eat today? cause if not I got an apple in my bag."

"I'm good, I had a bowl of stale cereal, and I got a slice of pizza for lunch."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything, I don't have much, but we can always share; except chicks, cause I'm not into sharing them."

Tobin manages to get through her morning classes, only falling asleep once and then rejoins her friends for lunch.

"Tobs, I don't think pizza is supposed to look like that. How old is that slice?"

"Not exactly sure, I found it in my room this morning; maybe a week."

"You aren't eating that, you can share my sandwich." Kelley hands over half of her peanut butter sandwich."

"Thanks, KO."

Later that afternoon, Tobin, Ashlyn and Kelley join the rest of their band of misfit teammates and under the guidance of their new teacher supervisor Mr Matthews they manage to get some drills in and have a scrimmage.

Tobin runs full out on the field and feels at peace as she weaves in and out and nutmegs her teammates.

Mr Matthews calls and ends to the session and they all gather up their belongings.

"Do you think you guys could stick around for a bit, so I can have a warm shower?"

"Yeah, we'll watch your stuff, Tobs, go ahead."

Tobin washes off basking in the lukewarm water as opposed to the ice-cold water at home. She redresses in the clothes she was wearing earlier and walks out with Ashlyn and Kelley.

Walking over to the bushes, they laugh at her when she pulls out her bicycle. "One of these days someone is going to find that and steal it, you know."

"I hope not, it's one of the few things my Mom has splurged on for me since being here. I'll see you guys tomorrow for Taco Tuesday." Tobin rides away on her bike.

Getting back to the mobile, she finds officers ripping it apart and her Mom nowhere to be seen. She tries calling her Mom's phone but is met by her voicemail.

"Excuse me, we didn't do anything wrong, why are you here?" An officer turns to face Tobin.

"Are you Cindy or Tobin Heath?" "I'm Tobin, what's going on?"

"We received word through an informant that Jeff Heath was recently seen in California. This is a search warrant allowing us to check the premises for anything that would indicate he has been in contact with you."

"I haven't seen or heard from my Dad, since the day he left us."

The officers come outside, "No signs that Heath has been here or in contact."

Tobin is handed a card and told to contact them is she hears from him, and they leave her with a mess to clean up.

Tobin works at cleaning up the place and getting rid of the garbage and empty bottles that litter the house when she hears her Mom's old beat car pull up.

"What the hell happened here? I told you before you weren't allowed to have anyone over or throw any parties."

"Wasn't me, Mom, there were officers looking around for anything to do with Dad."

Tobin shows her Mom the card the officer left with her.

"For fuck's sake, get this mess cleaned up and get me a drink."

Tobin does as she is told, not wanting to deal with her Mom when she has been drinking. After gathering up two garbage bags worth of clothes, Tobin drags them out to the front door and sets them down. "Mom, can I have some money for the laundromat?" Not hearing any response, she finds her Mom asleep on the couch with a glass in her hand. She puts the glass on the table and searching through her Mom's purse finds enough money to hopefully cover the cost of washing their clothes.

It's now reasonably late at night and Tobin would typically never venture out in the area with the exception of when she is tasked with delivering a pizza, but there isn't a single piece of clean clothing in the house and her Mom is in no shape to do anything about it.

She drags the bags down the road to the laundromat and goes about the process of separating them and putting them in the machines. Fighting to stay awake she switches them over to the dryers, falling asleep with the vibrations around her. She wakes up a little while later and thankfully, the clothes are still waiting for her in the dryers. Putting them back in the bags, she starts the walk back home.

Her Mom is right where she left her, passed out on the couch. Tobin goes about folding and putting away their clothes, before finally crawling into her own bed and passing out, only to start the routine all over again when her alarms starts beeping the next morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn wakes up to something being thrown at her head, she sits up quickly and falls off the couch. She lays there rubbing her head and looking up at her boss, Dave.

“You sleep, here again, Ash?” Ashlyn sits up, “Yeah, Mom had one of her boyfriends over last night and I didn’t want to have to listen to them having sex.” Dave reaches down to help her get up.

“Planning on going to school today?”

Ashlyn looks at him and what she’s wearing, “Umm…”

He hands her keys to his apartment above the shop, “Go shower, eat and there should be some clean clothes for you in the basket.”

“Thanks, Dave.”

“Get a move on or you’re going to be late.”

Ashlyn takes the keys and heads outside and up the set of stairs to his apartment. Dave is really the closest thing she has to family outside of Tobin, Kelley and Hope. Since she showed up there two years ago at his gas station and garage begging for a job, he has done everything he can to help her get out of the small mixed up town.

As Dave goes about starting work on a noisy muffler, Ashlyn finishes showering and digging through said laundry basket, she finds some of her own clothes that she left here previously and gets dressed.

Heading out to the kitchen she grabs herself some cereal and watches the morning cartoons as she eats it. Once the bowl is empty, she turns the old TV off and puts her dish in the sink, then collects a bottle of water and a banana for later before heading to the door, making sure it’s all locked up and heading back downstairs.

She heads into the garage and sees feet sticking out from under an old Chevy. “DAVE!”

Her boss and friend slides put from underneath it and looks up, smiling at her, “All good to go?”

“Yeah, thanks again, man. I put your keys in the office on the hook.”

“I got a couple of oil changes lined up for you after school, and maybe you can help me figure out why Mr Andrews truck isn’t starting.”

“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I took a look at the truck, replaced the timing belt; it should start now.”

“What would I do without you, Ash.”

“You would probably eat better because I’m always stealing your food.”

Dave laughs, “True. My door is always open, Ash, you know that; I can’t pay you much, so the least I can do is make sure you eat and have clean clothes.”

“I’ll see you after, Dave; have a good one.”

“At least make an attempt to go to class today, alright? See you after, Ash. Stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll try, all depends on the girls, man, you know how it goes.”

“No, actually, I don’t, you’re the closest thing I have to a girlfriend. Being a mechanic is a small town in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere isn’t actually a huge turn on for most women.”

“Sucks to be you then, I’ll see you after school, try not to get crushed by a car in the meantime.”

Ashlyn makes her way over to her old beat-up truck and prays that it decides it wants to start today. Turning the key in the ignition it sputters and then eventually roars to life. Ashlyn cranks the radio and sings along or attempts to sing along with the songs as she drives.

Arriving at school, her truck is one of the only vehicles in the student lot as most take the bus, walk or ride bikes to the small school. Parking it in the closest spot she makes her way in and taking a look around, she licks her chops at the sight of one of the few girls in town who she has yet to charm into joining her in the janitor’s closet or as she prefers to call it, her office.

“Wow, Harris, you get all dressed up for me?”

“Never, O’Hara; you couldn’t handle me.”

“I wouldn’t want to handle you, you aren’t my type.”

Ashlyn smiles at her friend, “I’m everyone’s type. And you need to quit kidding yourself Kel, we all know you’re a switch hitter.”

“Just because I called one girl, hot doesn’t mean I want to sleep with her.”

“So, what does it mean when you make out with a teammate then? You are just practising?”

“I was just getting her warmed up for you.”

“She was plenty warmed up, as were you if I recall correctly, always figured you for being a moaner, O’Hara.”

Kelley looks at her wrist, “Oh, look at the time, I need to be someplace, that’s not here.”

Kelley walks away and Ashlyn laughs at her ponytail, reminiscent of a squirrel waving behind her.

New Message

Harris: Where u at?

Tobs: Walking, bike has a flat.

Harris: Need me to come and get you?

Tobs: Almost there, but do you think you could help me fix the tire after school?

Harris: Yeah.

Tobs: Thanks.

Tobin arrives and leans against her locker, fighting to stay awake. Ashlyn hands her a cup of coffee, she managed to somehow borrow from the teacher’s lounge.

Tobin takes a big mouthful, “Thanks, Ash.” Tobin goes to hand her back the cup and Ashlyn tells her to keep it.

“You look like hell, you get any sleep last night?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you at lunchtime; right now, I should probably figure out which class I’m supposed to be headed to.”

“Tobs, we have the same schedule, let’s go.”

Sitting through the class, Ashlyn has to keep nudging Tobin to keep her from falling asleep. Eventually, she gets distracted talking to the cute blonde beside her and Tobin’s snoring catches the ear of the teacher.

“WAKE UP, HEATH!”

Tobin jumps up and looks around at her classmates laughing at her.

“Can I go to the washroom, please?” The teacher nods and Tobin walks, out of class towards the washroom to use the facilities and splash water on her face.

Returning to class, Tobin finds that they are now watching a movie, she takes her seat and realizes that they are watching, “Hamlet.” She gets as comfortable as she can in her seat as the movie continues until the end of class.

Everyone cheers when the bell rings, to end it and put them out of their misery.

“What’s next, Harris?”

“History.”

“Seriously, why do we need to know all about the long since dead dudes who established our country?”

“I’d rather learn about them then list the many ways that Trump has fucked up our country.”

“True, that. Fuck Trump!” They fist bump each other and laugh.

Walking to the class, there is a paper taped to the door informing them that it’s cancelled for the day.

“Wanna play some ball until lunch?”

Tobin nods, even though she knows she is about to be schooled by Ashlyn in basketball. They grab a ball from the bin and head outside, stopping when they hear their names being called.

“Shouldn’t you be in class, KO?”

“I’m done all my work, so the teacher said I could leave.”

“Of course, you’re done all the work; such a goody, goody, O’Hara.”

“You guys know my Mom, she would never let me hear the end of it if I got less than an A in every class.”

“You’re lucky that your Mom actually cares about you and your future, mine can barely see past the bottle most nights; I don’t know how she even manages to function through going to work.”

Kelley and Ashlyn look at each other wanting to say something about Cindy Heath and her real occupation but opting to keep the pretence of her working at the grocery store up for Tobin’s sake.

“Let’s play, ball; I got first to 21 against Harris. Winner plays Kelley.” Tobin takes the ball from Ashlyn’s arms.

Kelley sits on the ground

“Don’t get too comfy there, KO, this game isn’t going to last long.” Ashlyn proceeds to drop a three-point shot.

“Show off!”

“I got skills you ain’t never seen.” Ashlyn blows a kiss at Kelley.

“You’re such a douche, Harris.” Ashlyn sticks her tongue out at her.

After scarfing down the school’s version of Taco’s and Tobin filling them in on her evening, they make their way to classes for the afternoon.

“Do, you think your Dad is really in the area, Tobs?”

Tobin shrugs, “I don’t know, it’s not like I would even know what he looks like anymore.”

“True. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Have fun in Chemistry, brainiac.”

“I will. Don’t miss me too much.”

“We won’t.”

As they make their way out of school at the end of the day, Kelley catches a ride home with her Mom, who is a teacher there as Ashlyn and Tobin head to her truck.

Ashlyn drives them back to Tobin’s home and helps her load the bike in the back before they make the drive back to the garage.

Ashlyn and Tobin enter the garage,

“Dave, we got any patches left? Tobin's got a flat again.”

“There’s a box of stuff on the bottom shelf in the storage area that you should be able to find something to work in.”

Ashlyn heads into the back room in search of a patch while Tobin goes through the process of taking the wheel and tire off.

“You should really think about just getting a new one, Tobin, seems like Ash is patching you up every other week. If you want, when I head into the city to pick up a few things I can get you one.”

“I don’t get paid until next week.”

“I know you’re good for it, kid.”

They hear the chime for someone at the gas pumps

“Can you get that, I need to finish up what I’m working on and Ash is probably buried in dust bunnies right now.”

Tobin heads outside pumps the gas for the customer and puts the money in the register.

She grabs a spot on the couch and waits as Ashlyn goes about fixing her tire and mounting it back on the frame for her.

“Thanks, Ash. I owe you.”

“I’ll collect one of these days on all those I owe yous, Heath, but right now get out of here so I can get some actual paid work done.”

“Bye, Ash, see you tomorrow.”

“Later, Tobs.”

Ashlyn finishes up the oil changes and helps Dave return the vehicles to their owners before they close up shop for the evening.

Driving back to the home she shares with her Mom, Ashlyn notices that once again there is a different vehicle parked beside it. Rather than dealing with what she knows is going on inside the walls, she opts to collect her blanket from the back of the truck and balls her sweater up into a pillow, putting her head down and hoping that sleep will soon take over. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beep, beep, beep

Kelley reaches over and hits the button to make the beeping stop, before laying back and looking at the ceiling of her room.

Her Mom, Karen enters her room, “I have a meeting before school starts, if you want a ride, you need to get up and get moving.”

“Okay, I’m getting up.”

After her Mom leaves her room, Kelley climbs out from underneath the covers and after choosing what she is going to wear on the day, heads to the bathroom to grab a quick shower and complete her morning routine.

Returning to her room, she gets dressed and puts her favourite pair of running shoes on before walking over to her dresser and collecting her Father’s dog tags, from their place of prominence, running her thumb over the etching on them and then slipping them over her head. “I miss you so much, Dad.”

Kelley’s Father, Dan O’Hara was a member of the US Military for many years and after returning from his last tour of duty, couldn’t handle the demons that surrounded him, even with counselling and medication it was all too much for him.

The police showed up to the school one day to inform Karen and Kelley that after he had been missing for several days, Dan’s body had been found in a nearby park; he was dead from a self-inflicted shot to the head. 

“Kelley, your breakfast is on the table.”

“Okay, Mom, I’ll be right there.” Kelley takes some deep breaths and collects what she needs for the day and class before heading out to the small kitchen/eating area of their apartment.

She joins her Mom at the table as Karen has her morning coffee. “So, what’s the meeting about today, Mom?”

“Just the usual cutbacks, I would imagine. It’s difficult enough to get you kids to come to school on a regular basis, without the government stepping in and taking away all of the funding to the art and sports programs.”

“They aren’t cutting the soccer team, are they?”

“I don’t know, Kel, it’s possible.”

“You have to fight for it if they do Mom, soccer is the only thing that has gotten me through since Dad, you know.”

“There is only so much I can do, Kelley, but I’ll do my best. Now, finish eating.”

Karen and Kelley chat about school and how she is doing in her classes on the way.

“You know how important it is for your future to keep your grades up.”

“You’ve only told me a million times, Mom and I’m doing the best I can; not all of us are as scholastically inclined as Erin is.”

“Your sister worked hard to get out of this town and into a good school. Erin is making the best of her situation, you need to figure out how to make things work for yourself as well.”

“Is that your way of telling me to be like Erin and let myself be beaten up by my boyfriend all the time because he’s a millionaire football player?”

“Kelley, you know that’s not what I meant, Tom is a good guy, he just has anger issues.”

“Anger issues? Are you fucking kidding me, right now? The asshole has sent Erin to the Emergency Room on more than one occasion. He should be in jail, not being paid to play a game. If Dad, was still around he never would of approved, he probably would have beat the shit out of Tom, for laying a hand on his daughter.” 

“Yeah, well your Dad isn’t here to deal with it, it’s Erin’s choice to stay with him and it will be her choice to leave him, not ours.”

Kelley mumbles, “Probably in a casket.”

“What was that?”

“I was just saying that I’m not even sure I like guys enough to want to be in a relationship with one; I mean sex with them is fun and all but really they’re just trained apes that most of the time need a shower and a breath mint.”

They pull in to the school parking lot and Kelley quickly gets out slamming the car door behind her, “Kelley Maureen O’Hara, this conversation isn’t over!”

“Yeah, it is.” Kelley walks ahead of her Mom, to her locker dropping what she doesn’t need before collecting the book she is currently reading and heading out to the bleachers, to get a few chapters done before the rest of her crew shows up.

Hearing the sound of Ashlyn’s old truck echoing as she drives down the road, Kelley puts her bookmark in place before making the walk to the parking lot to meet up with her friend.

“Just when I thought, this old beast couldn’t get any louder, you’ve proved me wrong.” Kelley and Ashlyn fist bump, “Don’t call my truck a beast, she’s a monsta!!”

Kelley laughs at her friend, “You ever going to fix your monsta?”

“There’s only so much I can do, they don’t make trucks like they used to and Dave can’t find the parts for her; so we’ll just keep patching her up. She may not be pretty but she still gets me from A – Z and well the truck bed comes in handy if you know what I mean.” Ashlyn winks.

They walk towards the school together, before Kelley stops Ashlyn and pulls her off to the side, “S’up?”

“Mom and I got into another argument about Erin this morning and I may have mentioned to her that I wasn’t totally into guys.”

“No, but at the last couple parties the guys were in to you, get it?”

Kelley shakes her head, “Ash, come on be serious for once.”

“You expect me to be serious when you just said cum in a sentence.”

Kelley huffs and starts to walk away, Ashlyn grabs her arm, “Sorry, Kel.”

Ashlyn hugs her, “You do know I’m always here if you need someone to talk to, right?”

“I’ve been thinking about my Dad again and you know how much that screws me up.”

Ashlyn nods, “I do, and you know that Tobin, me and even Hope are around if you need to talk or vent about things.”

“You still hanging around with Hope?” Ashlyn smiles, “Is it really classified as hanging around with if we do very little talking when we’re together?”

“Remember, I know all about your little friends with benefits arrangement with Hope. You probably have more sex in a week than I’ve had in my life.”

“What can I say I’m a chick magnet, girls dig the tats, grease under my nails and big dick attitude, I’ve got going on.”

Kelley laughs, “I wish I could meet someone that I wanted more than a night’s worth of fun with.”

“I’ve been telling you all along once you try pussy, dick is a thing of the past.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not interested in trying out your sloppy seconds, Harris. You heard from Tobs, today?”

“Nah, she probably just slept in again.”

Kelley and Ashlyn head into the building and Kelley collects her books for class, while Ashlyn steals a pen from her.

“What do you even need a pen for, Harris, it’s not like you ever write notes.”

“Oh, but I do write my number down for the girls, who are interested in getting some of this.”

“And I may have just thrown up a little in my mouth.” Ashlyn laughs.

Tobin comes running down the hallway in her bare feet, “Shoes, Tobs.”

Tobin looks down at her feet and shakes her head, “Knew, I forgot something.”

“Did you eat anything, before you left home?” Tobin shakes her head, “Can’t stomach another rockhard bagel.”

“Let’s get you something to eat.” Kelley head tilts for Tobin to follow her.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” 

“Tobs, it’s okay, I have credit on my account and you need to eat.”

“Thanks, KO.”

“You’re welcome, now let’s go, because I can’t be late for class.” Kelley starts walking with Tobin following along.

Ashlyn yells at them, “Might want to stop by the lost and found and see if there are any shoes.”

“KO, do you ever think about how things would be if we could get out of this town?”

“My Mom has my future all planned out, finish as class valedictorian, get a scholarship to a good school, get married and pop out a couple of kids.”

“That sounds pretty good, but, what do you want?”

“I’d like to go to a good school and get a good job, so I can get the hell out of here and never look back.”

“Yeah, well do you think you could find time to help me with my math homework before you leave me in your dust.”

“Do, you want to come over to my place after school and I’ll help you?”

“I can’t, I have to work; do you think maybe we could work on it at lunchtime?”

Kelley nods, “You working the counter or deliveries tonight?”

“Shhh! I don’t need anyone hearing that I’m driving without a license.”

“Tobs, it’s a small town, everyone already knows and no one cares.”

“Yeah, well, I just don’t need my Mom finding out because she would probably ask for my tip money to buy more booze.”

Kelley bites her tongue to stop herself from revealing the fact that Ashlyn and she saw Cindy Heath outside the local strip club one afternoon when they made a parts run for Dave. They both decided it was better for Tobin to believe her Mom was still working at the grocery store rather than down the street at the gentleman’s club. 

After ensuring that Tobin has something to eat, Kelley and her go their separate ways and head to class.

Tobin takes her spot in a chair beside Ashlyn, “S’up, Ash?”

“Party this weekend at John’s place, you in?”

“I’m in.”

“Good, now we just have to figure out how to get Kelley out after her curfew.”

“I asked her earlier to help me with my Math homework, do you think that Ms O’Hara would believe she is tutoring me and allow her to stay over?”

“Worth a shot.”

Tobin and Ashlyn approach Kelley about the party at lunchtime, “You guys know that I’m under lock and key since we borrowed my Mom’s car without permission to go to the store. She doesn’t like me hanging around you, thinks you’re a bad influence on me.”

Ashlyn looks at Tobin, “Tobs, are we a bad influence?”

“Well. Considering we both have jobs and manage to make it to school on a somewhat regular basis, I don’t think so, do you?”

“Nope, we’re just a product of our surroundings. So, are you in or what, KO?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Sweet!”

“Now, get lost Harris, so I can get Ms I forgot to wear shoes again focused on her Math work.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Morgan lays in her bed pondering the previous days' events. Since the beginning of the school year, the Captain of the boy’s soccer team, Servando Carrasco had been asking her to go out with him and she had continually turned him down until something told her to say yes to his invitation to a party on the weekend.

“I’ll pick you up at 8,” Servando replied after she finally said yes.

Servando was cute, popular, the Captain of the soccer team, his parents and family were well known in the area and pretty much had everything going for him, except the fact that he was a guy. Alex had been struggling recently with the realization that perhaps the reason she didn’t want to go out with any of the number of guys who were continually hitting on her and asking her out was that she just wasn’t interested in guys, in general. So, why did she accept his invitation to the party? It’ll be fine she tells herself as she climbs out of her bed minutes before her alarm is scheduled to go off for school.

She turns the alarm off and then goes about choosing her clothes for the day and laying them on her bed, before heading to the bathroom to grab a shower. Once she gets to the bathroom, she finds the door closed and can hear the shower already going.

Damn it! She realizes that one of her sisters beat her to the hot water. “Hurry up, I need to get ready for school and I really have to pee!”

She hears a voice belonging to her sister Jeni yell back, “Chill, Lex, I’m almost done.”

“You got two minutes, otherwise I’m coming in and flushing the toilet on you.”

“Fine, I’m out.” Alex laughs when she hears the water turn off and then her sister emerges from the steamy room in a towel, “All yours, but I used all the hot water.”

“You’re such a jerk sometimes Jeni.” Jeni shrugs before making her way down the hall and into her bedroom to finish getting herself ready for the day.

Alex heads in and goes about doing what she needs to do to get herself ready for the day ahead.

Heading downstairs she finds her parents both sitting down at the table enjoying their morning cup of coffee before heading to work.

“Morning, Mom, Dad.”

“Morning, Alex.” Alex grabs herself some cereal and a banana and sits down with her parents.

“Would it be okay if I went to a party this weekend?”

“With who, where and will there be adults around?” Alex shakes her head at her Mother’s questions before answering them, “With Servando Carrasco, at someone named John’s house and I’m not sure.”

“Are Christen and Ali attended the party as well?”

“I don’t know, I could always ask.”

“You do that, I know that Ali will make sure you behave yourself, unlike last time.”

“Mom, c’mon, stop making it out to be such a big deal.”

“Alex, receiving a call from the police informing you that your daughter was apprehended underage drinking at a party is a big deal. You're lucky the Police Chief and your father are such good friends otherwise that could have gone on your permanent record.” 

“I know, and I’ve told you a million times already that I didn’t know the punch was spiked until I had already drank it.”

“And we believe you, that’s why you only lost your car privileges for two weeks rather than longer.”

“Fine, I’ll make sure that the girls join me this time.”

“Very well. Now you better be on your way or else you’ll be late for school.”

Alex kisses her Mom and Dad on the cheek before collecting her things, heading out to her car and making the drive to school.

Walking up to the front door, she smiles and joins her group of friends as they chat before making their way inside and to their lockers.

“So, rumour has it you finally caved and said yes to going out with Carrasco.”

“Yeah, he’s been asking since September, figured it was time to throw him a bone.”

“I thought you were taking a break from dating, because, you know.” Alex looks at her friends, “Shhh! I don’t need everyone knowing.”

Christen looks at her friend with a serious look, “There’s nothing wrong with questioning your sexuality, Lex.”

“My parents aren’t going to be as accepting as yours were when you told them, Chris.”

“You never know Alex, they didn’t seem to mind when I told them I preferred girls to guys.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t their daughter, I am and I don’t even know what’s what yet, so I’m not going to say anything until I do; and please keep this quiet, okay?”

Christen and Ali both nod to Alex’s request.

“So, I have a favour to ask.”

“I am not using my fake ID to buy you beer again, Alex,” Ali adds.

“It’s not that, the only way my parents will let me go to the party with Serv is if the two of you come along with me, they seem to think that you will keep me in line.”

“What they don’t know, won’t hurt them or get you grounded, right, Lex?”

“Just say you’ll tag along, please?”

“Brent is going to see his Grandparents this weekend, so I’m free.”

“What about you, Chris?”

“I could use a little fun, why not, I’m in.”

“Sweet! I’ll get the deets from Servando and pass them on. I’ll see you guys at lunch.”

The three separate and head to their first class of the day.

Alex takes her seat and once the bell rings, they hear the morning announcements.

“… Just a reminder that if you haven’t already signed up to try out for the girl’s soccer team, to do it before lunchtime today. The first try out will take place tomorrow after school, if you have any questions please see Ms Andrews in Room 100 during the lunch hour…”

Alex smiles with the announcement, she loves soccer and has been the Captain of the team for the past two years and expects to be the Captain once again this season.

As lunchtime rolls around, Alex collects her usual salad from the eatery before joining the rest of her friends at their table.

Servando and some of his soccer teammates join the table. “Looking forward to the party, Alex? Cause I know I am.” Alex looks at him and puts on the best fake smile she can before answering, “Can’t wait! So, I hope you don’t mind but I asked Christen and Ali to join as well.”

“Ohh, I thought it was just going to be you and me.”

“The ‘rents won’t let me otherwise, sorry!”

“I guess that’s okay then.” Servando looks at them, “So, do you guys like need a ride to the party?”

“Party? What party?” They look up and see Ali’s boyfriend Brent joining them.

“My bud John’s parents are heading out of town, so he’s throwing a bash.”

“Awesome! I’m in!”

Ali leans over and kisses Brent’s cheek, “Babe, the party is this weekend, while you are visiting your Grandparents.”

“Oh, I could always ask to stay home.”

“Your Gram asked specifically to see you and you know she isn’t going to take no for an answer.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Christen speaks up, “Looks like Ali and I could both use a ride if you are still offering Servando.”

Servando nods, “I’ll pick you up at Alex’s house.”

The three friends walk out to their cars at the end of the school day, “Where’s your boyfriend, Kriegs?”

“Football practice.”

“Ah yeah forgot. I’m surprised at how easy it was to get him to agree to let you go to the party without him.”

“Not that easy, chances are he’ll want something from me before he leaves.”

“Eww, I don’t want to hear about your sex life with Mr Popularity.”

“At least, I’m having sex, Morgan.”

“Yeah, well I’ve been waiting for the right person; I’m not interested in just having sex because everyone else around me is, I want my first time to be special.”

“Probably also helps that you can’t decide if you prefer dick or pussy, right Morgan?”

“Shut up, Press!”

Ali and Christen laugh at how easy it is to make their friend uncomfortable about sex and sexuality.

Alex shakes her head and mumbles as she walks to her car, “I need new friends.”

Arriving home, she finds that her while her parents are still at work her sisters have decided to have a dance party in the living room. She drops her bag, kicks off her shoes and joins them in bouncing around the music playing loudly through the speakers. 

After a while, they all collapse on the couch and chairs and turn down the music.

“What’s on your mind Lex, you've got a serious look on your face all of sudden.”

Alex looks at her sisters, “If I tell you guys something, do you promise to keep it between us?”

Jeni and Jeri look at her and turn the music off, “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“Kinda hard to get pregnant when you haven’t had sex yet.”

“You’re still a virgin? But what about all the guys you went out with?”

“You make it sound like I’ve dated the entire male population of Northwoods.”

“Well….”

“Enough! I think I like girls.”

“Oh, did not see that coming.”

Alex breaks down in tears and her sisters quickly move over to sit beside her and hold her as she cries.

“Lex, it’s okay, you’re our sister and we love you regardless of whether you like guys or girls. But please tell me, you aren’t with Christen; because as much as I like her, she flaunts her money and being a part-time model a little too much for my liking.”

“I’m not interested in Chris, I mean she’s attractive and everything but I can’t see us working as a couple.”

“Good! So, what exactly is your type then, ‘cause we could maybe help you find someone if we like knew who and what we were looking for.”

“I don’t really have a type, I guess it would be nice if they were attractive, had a good heart and oh, and they have to like soccer, that’s a must!” 


	5. Chapter 5

The drapes are drawn in Christen’s bedroom allowing the sunshine to trickle in and brighten her bedroom as she goes about completing her regular morning routine. Every morning she is up early and wakes up with some yoga and meditation prior to getting herself ready for school or wherever else the day may take her.

As she finishes putting the last of her makeup on, her personal assistant, Vero enters the room with her breakfast, setting it down on the desk for her.

“Good morning, Christen.”

“Morning, Vero, what’s on the schedule for today?”

“You have a 3:30 appointment for a mani/pedi and a massage with Shannon at 5:00 as you requested. Also, your fitting has been pushed from Thursday to Friday, now as there have been some last-minute design changes.”

“Vero, I don’t have anything scheduled for this weekend, correct?” Christen asks as she eats her food.

Vero shakes her head, “No, I’ve done my best to limit your appearances and shoots during the school year, so this weekend is clear.”

“Perfect, I’m going to a party.”

“I’m not sure that Mr Press would approve of you going to a party while he is out of town for business.”

“He’s always out of town for business since my Mom passed, Vero; I think it’s the only way he can deal with her no longer being here.”

“Perhaps, but I would suggest that you check in with your sister’s before making any plans that may involve partying or alcohol.”

“And they are going to tell me not to go because a badly timed photo could harm my public profile. You know what, Vero? I don’t care! I’m tired of always having to be mindful of what I eat, where I go, how I dress and who I decide to be in a relationship with or heaven forbid choose to sleep with. Now, if we’re done, I have to get to school, I have a debate club meeting before class.”

Christen collects her Louis Vuitton bag and purse before heading out to the garage and deciding which car she favours on the day.

She collects the keys for the blacked-out Range Rover and after climbing in drives out through the gated neighbourhood where she lives. As has become the routine and also because she drives right by her door, Christen stops out front and picks up Ali on the way to school. It gives the two friends time to catch up and sing along with the latest billboard hits together, before entering the colourful building that makes up their school.

“What do you think the meeting is about?”

“Probably just another brainstorming session; I don’t know but if it didn’t look so good on my University applications to have an assortment of extra-curricular along with my near-perfect GPA, then I would have dropped the club a long time ago.”

“I know what you mean, but I would never hear the end of it from my father if I were to do so. According to him, I need to continue to work on my presence and ability to converse on a wide variety of topics as it will help me in my future endeavours.”

“Future endeavours, meaning your run for the US Presidency correct?” Christen laughs, “You gotta admit, our money would be a lot hotter looking with my picture on it rather than old dead dudes.”

Ali laughs, “Whatever gets you through the day Chris.”

They head into the meeting and listen to another boring discussion and vote that very easily could have been handled through their group chat rather than bringing each one of them into the school earlier than necessary on the day.

Once it’s finished Christen and Ali head to the eatery and treat themselves to one of the fancy coffee’s it offers before sitting down and chatting.

Alex joins them soon afterwards, “Morning.”

“Morning, Lex, you’re smiling, what’s up?”

“I told my sisters, last night about me and you know.”

“What did they say?”

“They wanted to know what my type is so they can try and hook me up; they were surprised that I still had my v-card.”

“I think we’re all surprised by that, Lex; but we support your decision. I’m glad they took it well, you thinking about telling your parents?”

“Not until I know for sure.”

“You need to find a hot chick to make out; if she wets your panties then you’ll know for sure.”

Alex collects her bag, “And I’m going to be late for class, I’ll see you later.” Alex leaves them and Christen looks at her phone, “We still have 15 minutes before class, how could she possibly be late?”

Ali looks at her and shakes her head, “Pressy, you’re brilliant when it comes to school work but dumb when it comes to reading people, you made Alex uncomfortable with your comment that’s why she left.”

“Oh, right. Do you think I should apologize to her?”

“I’m sure if you have her favourite sushi delivered for lunch she will forgive you.”

Christen takes out her phone and types out a message, “You want anything?”

“I’m good.”

“You sure? Vero can pick it up on the way.”

“I’m good, thanks for the offer though.”

With Ali and Christen both having the same classes they walk together and take their seats awaiting the teacher for the first class of the day.

A few minutes later a young attractive woman walks in and takes her place behind the desk, “Good morning, Mr Connolly had a family emergency to attend to and will be out the remainder of the week. My name is Ms Strachan and I will be filling in. Now if there are no questions, I’m going to start with attendance and then we will get right into Maxwell-Boltzmann distribution.”

Handouts are distributed and as Ali goes to hand Christen one she notices that her friend is distracted by their teacher and looking down her shirt and she bends down helping a student in front of her. Ali shakes her head and then smacks Christen’s arms, “What?” “Stop staring at her lingerie and take a sheet.”

Christen takes a sheet and then passes them on, “You know I think I modelled for that set.”

“I’m sure that’s what you were thinking about.”

“No, I was thinking about how fun it would be to take it off her and make her say my name.”

“TMI!”

They begin working on their sheets together, “You looking forward to the party?”

“I guess so, have to admit it’ll be nice to go somewhere without having Brent around.”

“You need to dump that dead weight, Kriegs.”

“Easier said than done and you know that, Chris. C’mon, let’s get this sheet done.”

As the bell to end the class rings, Christen waits until she is the last person left in the room before handing in her sheet. As she walks up to Ms Strachan, she licks her lips and makes a promise to herself that the substitute will be hers by the end of the week.

At lunchtime, they all meet up in the eatery and Ali and Christen can’t help but notice how uncomfortable Alex is around Servando and his group of friends.

They head to their afternoon classes and Christen and Ali work on a project together.

“Chris, what are we going to do about Alex? I mean, it’s quite obvious she only said yes to going with Servando to stop him from asking her out all the time.”

“She needs to figure it out for herself, Kriegs, we can’t tell her who to like or go out with; all we can do is support her choices and hope she doesn’t get hurt by them.”

“I get it, I sometimes wonder what I would do if I didn’t have Brent.”

“You would be a lot happier for one thing.”

“Brent may not be the smartest guy, but he ticks off all the parent boxes, including going to church on a regular basis.”

“And he also treats you as though you are his property and expects that you um, service his needs on a regular basis. I mean when was the last time he ensured that you came along with him?”

“He doesn’t like going down on me, we have this discussion already; that’s why I have my own “friends” at home.”

“Your “friends” that should your Mother ever find, she will throw out and send you to church to beg for forgiveness.”

Ali laughs, “You’re probably right.”

“Hey, guys, what are we talking about?” Alex joins them as they walk between classes, “Ali’s vibrator collection.”

Ali spits out the mouthful of the drink she had, causing the other two to laugh at her. She heads into the washroom to clean herself up before rejoining them in the hallway outside of the class.

“So Brent’s still not getting the job done?” Alex asks.

“Nope, but I’ve gotten pretty good at making him think he does, just so I can say I’m tired afterwards and get him to leave more quickly. Maybe, I should try out having sex with a girl instead, because at least that way I know I’ll come.”

“You’re kidding right, Kriegs?” Ali shrugs causing the other two to look at each other.

The bell rings

“I have soccer tryouts after school, so I’ll call or message you guys later,” Alex says as she jogs down the hall and into her class before the door is closed.

As the final bell of the school days rings, Ali catches a ride home with Brent while Christen heads to her appointments and Alex hits the pitch and gets her sweat on running and kicking a ball around.

As she does, she begins to realize that she is looking at her prospective teammates more closely and not just their skills with the ball but their physical attributes as well.

She wonders to herself if there is anyone amongst them who could make her panties wet as Christen suggested. She shakes her head and gets back in the drill.


	6. Chapter 6

Ali wakes up to her alarm and after laying there for a few minutes, collects what she needs and heads into her washroom to grab a shower and get dressed.

As the water runs down her toned body, Ali can’t help but think of her fellow cheerleaders and wonder if there are any of the girls who might be up for having a secret encounter with the Head Cheerleader, and President of the Student Body. The more she thinks about it, the more she gets worked up and soon she is putting the pulsing shower head to work. She moans out loud as the orgasm ripples through her.

She washes herself off as she regains her bearings and then shuts the water off, stepping out into the steamy room. She wipes away the steam from the mirror and looks at herself, dreading the feeling of another day acting like all is good in Ali and Brent land.

To the average person, their relationship is one pulled right out of a storybook, where the knight in shining armour rescues the princess, from the monsters and perhaps that was the case when they met at the age of 4, but now Brent is the monster that she needs saving from.

Brent’s family had moved down the street from the Krieger family when he was 5 and Ali 4 and they quickly bonded over their love of the swings and slides at the nearby park. One day while young Ali was playing, some boys came along and started bullying her, pushing her down and making her cry. Brent seeing what was going on came running to save her and ended up with a black eye and a girlfriend in the process.

After witnessing Brent’s act of heroism, Debbie Krieger invited Brent and his family over for supper. They soon become the best of friends with Ali and Brent’s Mom Chair and Co-Chairing, several fundraisers a year while their husbands made money in the ever-growing computer and technology industry.

It was often the discussion around the supper table that once both completed University, they would be married and Ali would become a stay at home Mom to their perfect children.

Ali could only shake head and go along with their plans for her future. Everyone thought it was such a great plan, but those few people that Ali held close to her knew it wasn’t what she wanted.

Her older brother and confidant, Kyle had often attempted to provide interference with the relationship and plans with the result being he was no longer welcome to attend “Family” dinners when Brent and his family were in attendance and he was moved into his own apartment away from the family home. Ali and Kyle also attributed him being moved away from the home as a means to keep the openly gay sibling away from those the Krieger parents deemed to be important.

After packing a change of clothes in her bag, Ali fixed her hair and made sure her Cheerleading outfit was perfect; because it just wouldn’t do, if it wasn’t!

Heading downstairs, her Mother dished her out some breakfast.

“Big game today, is Brent excited?”

“Yeah, there is supposed to be a ton of scouts at the game today.”

“Cheryl was telling me that the D1 schools are all lining up in hopes of securing his services for their teams next season; he shouldn’t have any problem, going wherever he wants to.”

Ali finishes eating and looking at her phone is thankful that Christen and her ride should be arriving very shortly to pick her up.

Ali hands her dish to her Mom, “I’ll see you later.”

“Your father and I are coming to the game to cheer Brent on.”

“I guess I’ll see you at the game then.” Ali collects her stuff and heads out the front door, walking towards the familiar Range Rover sitting at the curb.

She puts her bags in the bag, before climbing in the front on putting her belt on, “Morning, Chris.”

“Morning, looks like it was another fun morning in the Krieger household.”

“My parents are coming to the game to cheer my future husband on. It would be nice if even once they expressed interest in how or what I’m doing rather than Mr Perfect.”

Christen laughs, “He’s far from perfect.”

“Ain’t, that the truth! I just wish I could get it through to my parents that I’m not interested in a future with him and not get disowned in the process.”

“You can always come and live with me, Kriegs.”

“Thanks, I might end up taking you up on that offer one of these days.”

“So, have you made any progress on the Ms Strachan front, Pressy? Today is her last day, isn’t?”

“I always get what I want and I want her, so I will have her before the day is over.”

“And then I’m going to hear about it until you move on to your next conquest.”

Christen licks her lips, “Yep, it’s fun being me.”

“Why are we friends again?”

“Because I’m the hottest, smartest and richest girl at school and you’re secretly in love with me like the rest of the world.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that comment with a response. Have you spoken with Alex lately?”

“Yeah, she is still set on going to the party with Servando.”

“At least, Serv is respectful and won’t be like Brent demanding daily blowies.”

“Ewww! TMI! I just threw up in my mouth. Warn a girl next time Kriegs.”

“Sorry, not sorry.” Ali winks at her friend.

Arriving at school they go their separate ways as Ali joins up with the rest of her squad and Brent.

Brent comes over to her and pulls her in, immediately attempting to force his tongue in her mouth, she allows it, if only to get it over with.

He takes her hand and they walk inside together along with their fellow cheerleaders and football players.

“You’re so lucky Ali, Brent is so hot and talented.”

Ali turns to the girls beside her and puts on a fake smile in acknowledgement.

The bell rings for them to head to their first class of the day and Ali quickly gathers her stuff before making a dash for the door and class.

She looks back over her shoulder and notices that Brent is watching her. She keeps moving and arriving at her class takes a seat beside Christen.

“God, I hate him!” Ali says through her teeth.

“Uh-huh, yep, me too.” Ali looks over at Christen who is clearly more focused on the outfit their supply teacher is wearing rather than the conversation.

The morning announcements start, “… Just a reminder that there will be a Pep Rally during the last block this afternoon, come out and spur our undefeated Senior Boy’s Football Team to another victory…”

Christen shakes her head, “You know, just once it would be nice if rather than the guys getting all the attention, they would send some the girl’s way as well. Alex has been leading the State in scoring all season and there hasn’t been mention of it even once in the announcements.”

“The double standard is real. All we can do is continue to support each other, cause it’s a given that none of the men in our lives sees us as equals. Hell, I’m expected to be a stay at home Mom, how friggin outdated is that.”

“At least, they are willing to let you go to school first before popping out little Brents.”

“Not helping, Press.”

They sit through the class and once again Christen waits until everyone has left before approaching the teacher. Ali waits outside the classroom for her friend and sees Christen say something to the teacher that’s met with a smile and nod.

Christen emerges from the classroom with a victorious smile on her face.

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, but I did. While you are doing the splits in front of Brent and all his closest friends and fans, I’ll be getting some one on one with Sarah.”

“You’re unbelievable!”

“What I can do with my tongue is unbelievable, say the word and I’ll have you screaming out my name in no time, Kriegs.”

“That is never going to happen.”

“Never say, never.”

They meet back up with Alex and the rest of their group of friends at lunchtime. Most of the guys are part of the football team and getting rowdier as the day goes on while the girls are either cheerleaders or a part of the basketball or soccer team.

Ali is having fun chatting with them when she feels a hand on her shoulder, without having to look up she knows who it belongs to and exactly what he wants. She gets up from the table and follows Brent to the nurse's office, which is usually empty during the lunch hour.

“What was with you ignoring me this morning?”

“I’m tired of you always treating me like I’m your property.”

“You are my property until I decide to get rid of you, just ask your parents. Now get on your knees.” Ali reluctantly does as she is told as he frees his penis from inside his shorts.

Ali waits until he leaves before, she forces herself to throw up in the sink. She makes a quick trip to her locker and the girl’s changeroom to fix herself up before the rally begins.

As expected the majority of the student body and teaching staff turns out for the rally. The cheerleaders go about their routines and hyping up the crowd before the players make their way out to the applause and cheers.

Ali looks towards the stands and sees Alex surrounded by her teammates but no sign of Christen or Ms Strachan. She goes about finishing up in full-on robot mode and heads to the changeroom once it’s over.

Alex comes in to check on her, “You okay?”

Ali doesn’t respond and Alex wraps her arms around her as she cries on her shoulder.

The game goes on with Brent being the star and leading the team to another victory in front of his adoring fans while Ali puts on her best smile and forces her way through the evening and subsequent after game celebration.

Christen doesn’t show up to the game, so they can only imagine where she ended up and with whom while Alex celebrates with her teammates and friends.

As Brent drives away after dropping Ali off at home following the celebration, she can’t help but feel relieved that she won’t have to see him for the next two days. She makes her way inside and up to her room, stripping out of her clothes and heading straight in for a long, hot shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning of the party.

Ali wakes up and stretches out before turning over to check her phone for any messages and the obligatory scan of social media.

New Message

Brent: I expect you to be good at the party, I’ll be back Sunday evening.

Ali reads the message and tosses her phone beside her, so much for me being in a good mood, she thinks before heading out to complete her morning routine and gets something to eat.

Sitting down at the table, she joins her Mom, Debbie, who is currently enjoying her morning coffee.

“Mom, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Ali what’s on your mind?”

“Brent.”

“The two of you are perfect for each other.”

“We aren’t though, Mom, he treats me as though I’m his property, and he … expects me to you know … um, please him every day.”

“Brent is a man with needs and it’s your job as his future wife to service those needs before he ends up going elsewhere. It has worked for your father and me, and it will work for you and Brent.”

Ali feels herself gag at the thought of her parents doing anything sexually related, and gets up from the table, dropping her dish in the sink before returning to her room and bed. She lets the teardrops roll down her cheeks as she lays there thinking about things.

Meanwhile at Christen's house after completing her yoga and meditation, she is delivered her breakfast by Vero.

“Good morning, Christen.”

“Morning, Vero. What on tap for today?”

“Nothing, you asked for your schedule to remain clear for both today and tomorrow.”

“Right, Vero, why don’t you take the rest of today and tomorrow off and I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Are you sure?”

Christen nods, “Just keep your phone handy in case I can’t find something, ok?”

Vero laughs and nods, knowing how difficult it sometimes is for Christen to remember where stuff, particularly clothes are located.

Christen waves her hand and smiles, “Bye.”

Vero nods and walks out the door.

Once she has finished eating Christen heads back to her bed to chill and respond to messages.

Alex returns from her run to a house filled with smoke and the smoke detector beeping loudly in the kitchen and shakes her head, laughing at her sister's inability to cook for themselves without burning things.

She heads towards the kitchen and double-checks that the cause of the racket has been dealt with, she finds a frying pan in the sink with what could have possibly have been eggs at some point.

Looking at a flustered Jenni, she can’t help but laugh, “You could have just waited until I got back and I would have cooked rather than trying to burn this house down.”

“I was hungry and I figured I could handle making eggs, but then I got distracted playing Candy Crush and kinda forgot about them.”

“What level you on?”

“1500, you?”

“1000. Anyways, get this mess cleaned up and after I’ve showered and changed, I’ll make us breakfast.”

“Thanks, Sis.”

“Uh-huh, it’s a good thing that at least one of us knows how to cook, otherwise I think we’d all survive on takeout.”

Kelley throws on some running clothes and heads out of her room, with her phone and headphones in hand.

“Hey, Mom, I’m going for a run, be back in a bit.”

“Wait, up, Kelley.”

Kelley walks towards her Mom, “What’s up?”

“Will you be okay if I head to your Grandparents for the night? Your Grandma hurt her shoulder and is refusing to get it checked out.”

Kelley laughs thinking about how stubborn her Grandma is and how difficult it will be to get her to go to the clinic to get checked out.

“I’ll be fine, Mom, go look after Grandma.” Kelley and Karen hug, before Kelley, heads out the door and sets out on her run.

As she is running she is hit with the realization that now she won’t have to sneak out for the party later.

Ashlyn wakes up to banging on her truck window, “Wake the fuck up.”

Ashlyn sits up and rolls down the window, “What do you want, Mom?”

“I need you to go to the store and get me some cigarettes.”

“Mom, I don’t like you smoking, you know that plus, the store won’t sell them to me anymore.”

“Then go to another one and don’t come back until you have them.” Her Mom walks back towards the mobile, where a guy is standing in his boxers with a beer in his hand in the doorway.

Ashlyn can only shake her head before starting her Monsta up and driving towards the further away store. She pulls in the dingy lot and parks, making sure she has her fake ID ready, but knowing the likelihood of being asked for it is slim to nil. After collecting and paying for the desired pack of cancer sticks, she stops by the garage to pump herself some gas and check with Dave if he has any work for her on the day.

After she completes a routine oil change, replaces a tire, and grabs a sandwich before she lets Dave know she’s out and will check in later.

Arriving back at the mobile, Ashlyn finds the car from last night gone and she parks, walking inside and finding the place is completely trashed as per usual when Tammye has had one of her “friends” over. She starts the process of tidying up and collecting the empty bottles and sets the cigarettes on the counter where her Mom will see them. It’s quiet at the moment, so she assumes that her Mom is out and decides to lay down on the old couch to try and catch a bit of sleep.

Tobin emerges from her room and as always takes a look around, never certain of who or what she may find out the door of her sanctuary.

Her stomach grumbles and begs for something to eat, so she heads to the kitchen area and hopes to find something edible there. She is shocked to find that there are groceries in the cupboards and fridge. Not caring at the moment how it happened, she eats to the point of feeling sick and then takes a few things to stash for later.

With it being the weekend, Tobin expects that her Mom has the early shift hence why she is nowhere to be found. She does a bit of cleaning and washes her dishes, before heading to the bathroom to have a shower and change into her work clothes.

New Message

KO: What time do you work today?

Tobs: 11 – 7

KO: Do you want to come over to my place afterwards and we can hang until it’s party time.

Tobs: What about your Mom?

KO: She’s gone to my Grandparents to stay overnight.

Tobs: Nice. Um… it’s kind of a far ride from work to your place, though.

KO: Ash is coming as well, I’ll get her to pick you up on her way.

Tobs: Sounds good, I need to get going now or I’ll be late.

KO: Watch out for crazy drivers.

Tobs: I’ll try.

As the day gets later, Ali and Christen head to Alex’s house to finish choosing their outfits and get ready for the party or in Alex’s case, her date with Servando.

Alex stands in front of her mirror, looking at her latest ensemble, “What do you guys think of this one?”

Ali and Christen stand up from her bed and look her over

“It says there’s no chance that Serv is getting laid tonight.”

“Perfect! That’s exactly what I was going for.” They all laugh.

“Seriously though guys thank you for coming with me to this party. I’d be nervous to go with just Serv, and I don’t even know where it’s being held or who is going to be there.”

Ali puts her hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Relax, Lex, we got you. Well, I do, I’m pretty sure that Ms Sheer Shirt over there will be otherwise occupied.”

Christen smiles, “You got it, flaunt it!”

“How long until he is picking us up?”

“About an hour.”

Christen looks at them and smiles, “Who wants to make a bet that he shows up with flowers?”

“He totally will!” Ali replies.

“God, I hope not!” Alex answers, “But he probably will.”

They finish their hair and makeup while they wait.

At Kelley’s place the atmosphere is pretty chill, Tobin brought pizza with her so they are all grabbing a slice or two before changing into their party clothes.

As they get changed, Ash can’t help but check out her friends and admire their physiques.

“Nice abs, KO.”

“Tobs, I swear your arms get bigger every day.”

“Harris, quit looking at us and get your fancy going out T-shirt on.” 

They assemble in front of the mirror and each put on the minimum allowable amount of makeup, before nodding at each other in acceptance, collecting what they need and piling into Ash’s beater.

They drive up the long driveway and already there are vehicles parked all over the grass. As they get out the music is blaring and they all head for the kegs on to get their drink on.

At Alex’s the doorbell rings and Alex is pushed by Ali to answer the door. She does so and is greeted by the site of Servando smiling and holding flowers.

He passes them towards her, “I hope you like Carnations.”

Alex takes them, “Umm… sure, thank you, do you want to come in while I put them in water.”

Servando follows her in and says hello to Ali.

“Pressy, if you’re not ready in 2 we’re leaving without you,” Ali yells.

“You can’t rush perfection, Kriegs. I’ll be out in a few.”

10 minutes later, Christen, emerges and they head out.

Servando being the gentleman opens and hold the passenger door for Alex while she gets in. Christen and Ali take their place in the backseat and try not to laugh at how awkward the two are together.

“Would you like to listen to some music?” Servando smiles and asks Alex, who nods.

As they drive further away from Alex’s house, they cross over the railroad tracks that run between and act as a divider between neighbouring counties. 


	8. Chapter 8

Driving up the long driveway, there are cars and people all over the place and Alex, Christen and Ali are really feeling out of their element.

“Serv, are you sure we should be here? I mean, look at how many people are here, that has to be against some code or something, right?”

“Trust me, it’s fine Alex, John throws these parties all the time and there’s never been an issue.”

After finding a spot to park, they climb out of the car and Servando leads them towards the house. They make their way inside and there are people all over, “Would you like something to drink, Alex?”

Alex nods and Servando leaves her in search of some drinks.

Alex, Ali and Christen stand together and take in their surroundings. A couple of girls catch Christen's attention and she quickly makes her way over to them.

“Well, that didn’t take long.” Alex and Ali laugh as Servando returns with drinks for them. After a little while, Ali begins to fill like a third wheel and makes an excuse that she is getting another drink to allow Serv and Alex some one on one time. Alex offers to come with her, but Ali wanting to subject her friend to a little more of the Carrasco charm, smiles back at her as she walks away.

As Ali wanders around the crowded space all she sees is people talking, drinking, dancing and making out and needing some air she heads outside and walks around the property. She finds a bench and finds herself staring at the stars while she sits there. As she starts to get cold, she decides to head back inside and find her friends, she goes room to room and has no luck.

She takes out her phone and types a message, but before she can hit the send button, her phone is knocked out of her hand. She bends down to pick it up and is then approached by a couple of guys offering to get her a drink, wanting to dance and gauging her interest in going to one of the bedrooms. She does her best to politely decline their offers and they become more forceful, eventually grabbing a hold of her. As Ali yells out for them to let her go, they are grabbed from behind and pulled back, she sees a blonde woman around her age, telling them to get lost. They nod after she speaks to them and quickly leave.

Ali locks eyes with the woman as she approaches her, “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

Ali can’t find the words to speak as the tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

“How about we go outside and get some air?” Ali nods and allows herself to be led back outside by the blonde.

“I’m really sorry about them, they’re pretty good guys, except apparently when they drink and see a beautiful woman in front of them.”

Ali smiles, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I’m Ashlyn, but everyone calls me Ash. And you are?”

“Ali.”

“It’s nice to meet you Ali. Are you here by yourself or is there someone inside who will be looking for you, like a boyfriend?”

“I actually came with a couple of friends. I should send them a message to let them know where I am.” Ali finishes the message and sends it on to Alex and Christen.

Ashlyn noticing that Ali is shivering stands up, “I’ll be right back.”

Ali watches as she walks over to an old truck and pulls a blanket out of the box, before returning to her.

“It may not be the cleanest, but it’s warm and you look cold.” Ali allows her to cover her with the blanket. “What about you? I’m sure you’re cold, too.”

“A little but, it would kinda ruin my rep as a badass if I’m seen wrapped in a blanket.”

Ali laughs, “Oh, you’re a badass, huh? Could have fooled me.” Ash smiles and looks at the ground, never having been this nervous around someone before.

They hear a voice yelling behind them, “Ali?” “ALI?” “Over here, Alex.”

Soon Alex and Servando appear and Alex wraps her arms around Ali, “Are you okay? We shouldn’t have let you go by yourself.”

“I’m okay, Lex; Ash, helped me out.”

Alex looks towards Ashlyn, “Thank you.”

Ashlyn nods, “It would seem that you are in safe hands now, so I will take my leave, it was nice meeting you, Ali.”

Ali smiles, “Thank you again, Ash. Oh, your blanket.” Ali stands up and goes to hand it back to her and Ashlyn stops her, “It’s okay, you can just throw it in my truck when you are done with it.” Ashlyn walks back towards the house, looking back before going inside.

Alex looks towards Servando, “Serv, do you think you could find some water for Ali?”

He nods and walks back to the house.

“Are you really okay, Kriegs?” Alex takes a seat beside her and wraps the blanket around both of them. Ali turns and puts her head on Alex’s shoulder allowing herself to be wrapped in her friend's arms.

“As okay as I can be considering I have a boyfriend that I can’t stand and my parents adore. I tried to talk to my Mom earlier about Brent and her response was essentially that it’s fine with her if he treats me like his own personal sex slave and that I should do whatever he asks so he doesn’t go elsewhere.”

“And to think I used to wish that your Mom was mine.”

Servando returns with a couple of bottles of water for them.

“Thank you,” Ali takes one and takes a big drink from it.

“Do you guys want to get out of here? I guess it wasn’t such a good idea coming here after all.”

“We can’t leave without Christen.”

Ali stands up and pulls Alex up, “Let’s go find her.”

“Can’t we just call or message her?” Ali looks at Alex and shakes her head, “Chances are she isn’t available to take a call or message right now, she was looking to hook up tonight.”

“Eww, I don’t want to have to do a bedroom check. Last time I walked in on a group thing, it permanently scarred me.”

“You’ll be fine, Morgan, now let’s go.” Ali takes her hand and after dropping the blanket in Ash’s truck they head back inside with a plan. Servando checks the lower level and they check the upper level for their friend.

Ali watches Ashlyn grinding on a girl and it causes a reaction in her. She can’t help but picture herself in the brunette’s place.

She follows Alex upstairs and they begin the process of searching, thankfully it only takes one rather awkward encounter before they track her down, or should we say going down. They apologize for interrupting and tell her to finish up and they’ll meet her outside.

As they beeline for the stairs, Alex bumps into someone coming out of one of the rooms and turns to apologize. She is met by the soulful gaze of a brunette with flowing hair and facial features that she finds herself wanting to touch, but restraining herself from doing so. They stare at each other and smile before she hears the name Tobin being shouted and the woman disappears into the crowd.

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost, Lex.”

Alex looks at Ali, “If I wasn’t sure whether I was gay or not, I am now.”

“Considering the two of you were basically just eye-fucking each other in the middle of the hallway, I never would have guessed.”

“Kriegs, I need a favour. Can you stall Serv while I try and find her?” Ali laughs, “Go find your girl, Alex.”

Alex takes off in the direction she went as Ali makes her way downstairs and after locating Servando the two head outside to wait. Christen joins them a short time later, with her hair, makeup and clothes looking a little worse for wear.

“Pressy, fix your buttons”

Christen looks down and then proceeds to undo all the buttons running down the front of her shirt before re-buttoning them.

“Where’s Alex?”

“She’s in line for the washroom.”

“No, she’s not, I passed by it on my way out.” Ali gives her a look, and Christen backtracks, “I could have just missed her though, the line was kinda long.”

Christen signals for Ali to join her off to the side, “Where’s Alex?”

“Chasing after her dream girl. It was like love at first sight between the two of them.”

“Really?” Ali smiles and nods, “Shhh!”

“My lips are sealed, although they definitely weren’t a little ago.”

“I really, really, don’t want to know about your sex life.”

“Not even what Ms Strachan called out when I made her come 3 times? She’s got quite the vocabulary that one.”

Ali walks away from Christen and back over to Servando as Alex comes running out.

‘Sorry, for taking so long.”

“It’s okay Alex, Christen told us the lineup for the bathroom was quite long.” Alex looks at them and mouths a, “Thank you.”

They head back across the tracks to Alex’s house and Ali and Christen head inside while Alex and Servando talk.

“Alex, can I be honest with you?”

“Yeah,”

“I didn’t really feel a connection with you tonight.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t either, you’re a good guy Serv and you’ll find someone who deserves you. I hope we can still be friends.”

“I’d like that. Is it okay if I go you a hug?”

Alex walks towards him and allows Servando to hug her, she kisses him on the cheek, “Drive safe, I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

“Good night, Alex.” He watches her walk inside before he drives away.

Ali and Christen swarm her as soon as she comes through the doorway of her room.

“So did you find her?”

Alex shakes her head, “No. I think her name might be Tobin, but I’m not sure. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”

“So, Kriegs, have you told Press about your encounter with a hottie of your own this evening?”

“What? Did you hook up Ali? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I didn’t hook up. Some guys were kinda being rough with me and Ashlyn helped me.”

“Ashlyn, huh?”

Ali nods, “She was nice and even brought me a blanket to wrap up with when I was cold. She had these amazingly detailed tattoos on her arms and I wanted to look at them and ask her the meanings of them, but someone interrupted the moment.”

“How was I supposed to know that she was wetting your panties, Kriegs? You’ve only recently suggested that you would be open to trying some girl on girl action.”

“The blanket smelled like her, it was amazing.”

Christen stands up and reaches for Ali, “I think we need to leave now, sounds like Ali could use a little friend intervention at the moment and well I need a shower, so I can wash off this evenings events.”

They hug before Christen and Ali head out.

Stopping at Ali’s house, Christen can’t stop herself from teasing Ali about using her friend to bring herself some relief.

“Don’t forget to picture Ashlyn between your legs.”

“Not to self, ditch the asshole and make new friends.” Ali climbs out of the car as Christen laughs.

“You’re home earlier than I expected.” Ali looks and finds her Mom sitting and watching a show on the TV.

“The party wasn’t that great, so we left and came home. I’m heading to bed, see you in the morning. Night, Mom.”

“Night, Ali.”

Ali heads up to her room and locks the door before removing her clothes, taking out her little friend and picturing a blonde as she eases the built-up tension between her legs.

Laying there afterwards, she thinks about Ashlyn and how their brief interaction brought about more response in her body than any day with Brent ever has.

Covering herself over she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Alex lays in her bed, thinking about the mysterious Tobin while Christen is busy typing away on her phone, sending messages to one of the handful of girls she interacted with on the evening and got a phone number from.

Across the tracks, Ashlyn and Tobin help Kelley into her apartment after she managed to beat her own personal chugging record and is now incapable of standing up or walking on her own.

After they help her get out of the clothes and into some comfier, they all pass out with Tobin sharing the bed with Kelley and Ash taking up residence on the couch. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ash hands cups to Tobin and Kelley, “Drink up, bitches! Cheers! Be good and use protection!”

They raise their Red cups up and take a drink before making their way inside and around the crowded house.

Immediately Ashlyn locks eyes and takes notices of a couple of girls off to the side and makes her way over to them, leaving Tobin and Kelley to fend for themselves.

Kelley and Tobin have a few drinks and dance around, enjoying the music and each other’s company until Kelley is pulled away to join in a game of Beer pong.

Tobin watches her play for a bit before getting bored and deciding to see if she can find a willing partner for a little fun on the evening. Soon she finds herself making out with a brunette, and they decide to take it upstairs. Unfortunately for Tobin as they make their way towards the stairs, the brunette is dragged away from her by a guy, who proceeds to begin yelling at her. Tobin not wanting to listen or deal with the drama, quickly moves away from the situation. She looks around for Ashlyn but is unable to find the blonde in the crowd and assumes that she is probably already getting down to business somewhere.

Ashlyn and a random girl, after having their way with each other, redress, kiss and then go their separate ways.

As she exits the bedroom, an attractive brunette and her soon to be partner quickly take her place in the bedroom and shut the door before getting down to business.

She can’t help but think of the brunette and wish she would have gotten to her first, cause damn, she was fine, but Ashlyn doesn’t do sloppy seconds, so she’ll have to wait for another chance to get with her.

Deciding she needs another drink, Ashlyn makes her way downstairs to secure a Red cup as she heads towards the area, she hears someone yell, “Get your hands off of me, let go!” And decides to check it out, seeing two guys from her neck of the woods harassing an attractive girl, she pulls them back and tells them to get lost. The guys give her a look before making themselves scarce.

Seeing the girl in front of her fighting back tears, Ashlyn can’t help but approach her to see if she is okay or needs help.

When the woman is unable to respond, Ashlyn gently takes her hand and suggests they go outside and get some air.

Getting a better look at the gorgeous woman in front of her with amazing tiger eyes, Ashlyn can’t help but feel like she needs to stay and help her.

“I’m really sorry about them, they’re pretty good guys, except apparently when they drink and see a beautiful woman in front of them.”

The woman cracks a small smile, “Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re welcome, I’m Ashlyn, but everyone calls me Ash. And you are?”

“Ali.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ali. Are you here by yourself or is there someone inside who will be looking for you, like a boyfriend?”

Ashlyn asks the question hoping that Ali will come right out and say she isn’t here with a boyfriend and waits for the response.

“I actually came here with a couple of friends. I should send them a message and let them know where I am.” Ali takes her phone, and Ashlyn watches as she types on the screen and then sends her message.

“Would you like me to stay with you until they come?”

Ali smiles, “Could you please?”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. Noticing that Ali is shivering, she stands up from the bench where they are sitting, “I’ll be right back.”

She walks over to her truck and pulls a blanket out of the box before returning to Ali, holding it.

“It may not be the cleanest, but it’s warm, and you look cold.” Ali allows her to wrap the blanket around her before looking at her, “What about you? I’m sure you’re cold, too.”

“A little but, it would kinda ruin my rep as a badass if I’m seen wrapped in a blanket.”

Ali laughs and smiles, and Ashlyn finds herself catching her breath at the sight of the brunette’s smile. “Oh, you’re a badass, huh? Could have fooled me.” Ashlyn smiles and then looks at the ground, suddenly feeling very nervous around Ali.

Their thoughts are interrupted when they both hear a voice yelling behind them.

“Ali?” “ALI?”

“Sounds like your friends are coming.” Ali nods, “Over here, Alex.”

Ashlyn stands up as a young woman and male come into view, and the woman wraps her arms around Ali, “Are you okay? We shouldn’t have let you go by yourself.”

“I’m okay, Lex; Ash helped me out.” Ali smiles at her as she says it.

The woman turns around and faces Ashlyn, “Thank you.”

Ashlyn nods in acceptance before responding, “It would seem that you are in safe hands now, so I will take my leave, it was nice meeting you, Ali.”

Ali’s face lights up with her beautiful smile, “Thank you again, Ash. Oh, your blanket.” Ali stands up and attempts to hand it back to her with Ashlyn stopping her, “It’s okay, you can just throw it in my truck when you are done with it.” Ali nods, and Ashlyn walks back towards the house, looking back before going inside.

No longer feeling the need to drink or party, Ashlyn starts the search for Kelley and Tobin.

She eventually finds Tobin slowly sipping away on her drink while talking to a couple of people. Walking over, she pulls Tobin aside, “I think I’m going to head out, do you want to help me locate KO?”

Tobin nods and puts down her cup, “Last I saw her she was playing beer pong, but that was a while ago.”

They head towards the backyard and search for their freckled friend, having no success.

“Divide and conquer, I’ll check the main floor and backyard, you check upstairs.”

Tobin looks at her, “Why do I have to go upstairs? I really don’t want to interrupt or see people, you know.”

“Because if I go up there, I might be tempted to want to join in, where we know you definitely won’t.”

“I really hope that I don’t find Kelley upstairs, cause that would just be really weird.”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen her naked before, Tobs.”

“Yeah, but, it’s totally different changing with someone and being naked versus seeing them having sex.”

“Get over it, Tobs. This is Kelley we are talking about, I highly doubt she is upstairs, more likely where the beer is. I’ll meet you out front in like 15, okay?”

Tobin nods her head and takes a deep breath before making her way through the crowd and fighting her way up the stairs.

Tobin stands outside the first closed-door and reluctantly knocks, being met by someone yelling at her. She decides to move to the next room and knocks, with no answer she opens the door and takes a look in, finding only a couple of people passed out on the bed. As she moves to shut the bedroom door and move on to the next room, she bumps into someone and turns to apologize. She is met by the gaze of the most beautiful woman she has ever seen with piercing eyes. She feels her heart rate speed up as she smiles as her. She is broken out of the trance when she hears Ashlyn calling her name and makes a quick exit down the stairs to locate her blonde friend.

“You okay, Tobs?” Ashlyn looks at her and asks, “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Not a ghost, maybe an angel” Tobin breath out, causing Ashlyn to laugh.

“Did you get the angel’s name or digits?”

“No, you called, and I left her.”

Ashlyn shakes her head, “I found Kelley, she’s currently engaged in a chugging contest with Moose.”

Tobin shakes her head, “That’s not going to end well, for any of us. It’s a good thing her Mom is out of town.”

“Yep. C’mon, we got some work ahead of us.”

Ashlyn and Tobin watch on as Kelley finishes down the cups in front of her and then falls to the ground as everyone around laughs at her.

Ashlyn and Tobin move in and scoop their friend underneath her arms and walk her slowly towards the truck.

“She isn’t going in the cab, I don’t need her throwing up in there.”

“Fine, I sit and hold her in the box.”

The two work together, and with minimal help from Kelley, they manage to get her to lay down in the box as Tobin sits beside her and makes sure she doesn’t hurt herself on the drive home.

Thankfully, they manage to get back to Kelley’s before the need to purge her stomach contents overtakes her, and she vomits all over the flowers in the flower bed.

Tobin and Ashlyn look and turn their noses, before helping her inside, removing her clothes, cleaning her up and then dressing her in some comfies before laying her down on her bed.

Ashlyn takes out a quarter, “You want to flip for who stays with her?”

Tobin shakes her head, “It’s my turn.”

Ashlyn nods, “I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”

“Night, Ash.”

“Night, Tobs.”

The other two quickly join Kelley in dreamland.

Meanwhile, Kelley’s phone buzzes

New Message

Unknown: Hey beautiful, it’s Christen we met at the party earlier. If you’re interested in getting together, hit me back. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kelley wakes up and is immediately overtaken by the need to throw up. She gets her bearings and quickly moves to the bathroom in time to hang her head over the toilet bowl and empty the remaining contents of her stomach.

Feeling completely drained after throwing up several times she passes out on the bathroom floor, where she is found the next morning by Tobin.

Tobin having woke up to an empty bed went in search of her friend and found her curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor.

“Kel?” “Kelley, you need to get up.”

“Don’t want to, tired and head hurts.”

Tobin snickers, “I would imagine it does considering how much you had to drink last night. But seriously, unless you want me to pee on you, you need to move!”

Kelley mumbles, “Can you help me get up?”

Tobin reaches down and helps her stand up, “Too bright,”

“Hold on a sec.” Tobin looks in the cabinet and collects a bottle of Tylenol, dishing out a couple of pills for her friend as well as herself. She puts the bottle back in the cabinet and runs water in the glass, taking a big drink and swallowing the pills. She tops off the glass with water and hands it to Kelley, “Drink all of this and takes these.”

“Thanks, Tobs.”

Kelley hands Tobin back the glass and Tobin refills it, “Take it with you.”

Kelley slowly makes her way towards her bedroom, setting the glass down on her nightstand before curling up and falling asleep on the bed.

Tobin does what she needs to before heading out to the living room to check on Ashlyn. She finds the blonde snoring away without a care in the world and decides that she isn’t ready to be up yet, so she heads back in and lets herself fall asleep beside Kelley.

Across the tracks, Ali and Alex meet up at Christen’s house for something to eat and to hang out around her pool.

None of them overindulged last night, so they are all feeling pretty good as they sit, eat and chat.

“So, Alex, what are we going to do about this mystery girl of yours?”

Alex can’t help but smile at the thought of the brunette named Tobin. “Nothing, I guess; if we were meant to connect then we would have. What about you and Ashlyn, Kriegs?”

Ali looks down, “What about us, there is no us.”

“I saw the way you were looking and acting around each other last night, Ali, you were both interested in the idea of there being an us or at the very least a night sans clothes.”

Ali smiles, “She was pretty hot, the muscles and tats were definitely doing it for me. Not to mention she was caring and sweet and funny and smelled really good.”

“The real question is, if you brought out your little friend when you got home last night, Kriegs.” Ali looks at Christen, “Not all of us, have the capability of getting girls to drop their panties, left, right and centre like you, Press. In response to the question, yes.”

“Figured as much. So, when does the asshole get back?”

“He already messaged, saying he would be back later this evening and that he would be coming over before heading home.”

“In other words, he wants to have sex.”

“Pretty much.”

“Tell him that it’s that time of the month,” Alex suggests.

“Already used that this month and I’m pretty sure he knows my cycle better than I do.”

“Ewww.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“Have sex with my boyfriend.”

Ali stands up and dives into the pool, leaving Christen and Alex together.

“We need to figure out how to break the two of them up.”

“You do realize that there’s a very good chance her parents will turn their backs on her and possibly even kick her out if she breaks up with her perfect boyfriend, right?”

“There will always be a place here for her and you if anything should ever happen with your family, Alex. I know I haven’t always been the best friend I could be to you guys, but I love you both as though you are my sisters. You were both there for me when everything happened with my Mom and I will never forget that, I don’t think I could have gotten through that time period without your love and support.”

Alex stands up and reaches over to hug her, “Love you, too.”

“We seriously need to figure out how to get that cherry of yours popped though, Morgan.”

“Uh-huh.” Alex smiles before jumping in the pool and splashing her.

Kelley wanders out to the living room and takes in the site of Tobin and Ashlyn eating leftover pizza while watching a show on the television.

“Look, who finally decided to get up.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost 2.”

Kelley grabs her head, “Why did you guys let me drink so much? My head is pounding.”

“How were we to know that if we left you alone you would challenge Moose to a chugging contest.”

“I did what? I don’t remember anything that happened last night.”

“Not surprising. We left you some pizza.” Ashlyn says to her before returning to focusing on the show.

Kelley grabs the box and pulls out a slice, taking a bite and then hearing her phone ringing, “Umm… do you guys know where my phone is?”

“Check the pile of clothes on your floor.” Kelley nods and heads into her room, searching through the clothing before finding the object.

She listens to the voicemail her Mom left, letting her know that she will be home soon, before hitting the delete option.

Looking at the screen, she sees the message that Christen sent her and walks back out to Tobin and Ashlyn

“Do either of you remember meeting a Christen, last night? Because, apparently, I gave her my number, but I don’t have a clue who she is.”

“Send her a message and ask her to send a pic, maybe it’ll jog your memory.”

New Message

Unknown: Hey Christen, I had a fair bit to drink last night, so I’m sorry to say I don’t remember you; would it be possible for you to send a pic of yourself and see if it’ll jog my memory? My name is Kelley, BTW.

Kelley sends the message not really expecting to get a response, but Christen has her phone in hand as she and the girls relax poolside and responds by snapping a quick selfie and sending it.

Kelley’s phone buzzes and when she looks at the picture she drops her phone, “Holy fuck, she’s hot! Drunk me, must have some serious game!”

“Or she was looking for a quick lay and you were looking promising.”

“Don’t you have someplace to be, Harris?” Tobin laughs, “Not really.”

“Seriously though, you both should get out of here, my Mom will be home soon and I’m sure she won’t appreciate finding the two of you here.”

Ashlyn stands up, “Let’s go Tobs, apparently, we are no longer welcome.”

“Not what I meant and you know it.”

“We do, don’t you have some homework that you should be working on before Mommy dearest gets home?”

“Do I?” Kelley thinks for a moment and then realizes she does indeed have some work that needs to be completed for the following day.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, ok? Thanks for looking after my sorry, drunken ass.”

“You owe us big time, KO and you probably want to avoid the flowerbeds out front for a bit.”

“Did I?”

“Cover them in chunks? Yep! Keep drinking water, it’ll help your head. See you tomorrow, O’Hara.”

Tobin and Ashlyn hug her before making their way out to Ashlyn’s truck and heading home.

Kelley looks at the photo and needs to respond.

New Message:

Kelley: You’re gorgeous, I’m really sorry that I don’t remember meeting you or most of last night for that matter.

Christen: Thank you. It’s okay, happens to the best of us. Can I ask you a question?

Kelley: Ok.

Christen: My friend bumped into a girl at the party possibly named Tobin, you wouldn’t happen to know her would you? She apparently made quite the first impression.

Kelley: Really? I need to know what happened. And to answer the question, Tobin is actually one of my best friends.

Christen: Seriously! That’s awesome! Alex tried to find her at the party but couldn’t. Is Tobin into girls?

Kelley: Yeah.

Christen: How are you with the idea of playing matchmakers?

Kelley looks at the screen and rather than responding to Christen’s question instead sends Tobin a message.

New Message

KO: Did you happen to bump into a girl at the party?

Tobs: Huh? Yeah, a beautiful girl with eyes as blue as the ocean, why?

KO: Just wondering. LMK if you need any help with your schoolwork.

Tobs: K.

New Message

Kelley: I’m in on the condition that you and I meet up first.

Christen: Deal. Do you have plans Tuesday afternoon?

Kelley: I have soccer practise after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays and a game on Friday.

Christen: Does Tobin play soccer?

Kelley: Yeah, in fact, she is our leading scorer.

Christen: Alex is the Captain of our school’s soccer team and leading scorer. We need to get the two of them together.

Kelley: Sounds like it, but just so you know Tobin is very selective as to who she lets in and I’m very protective of her.

Christen: Alex is a sweetheart, I promise you that she won’t hurt your friend.

Kelley: Are you able to meet me at Sam’s Café on Wednesday afternoon?

Christen looks over the calendar in her phone and checks her schedule.

Christen: Does 4’o’clock work for you?

Kelley: That should be fine, I’ll see you then.

Not wanting to give anything about to Tobin about her situation Kelley seeks out Ashlyn to confide in at school the following day.

“Why was it so important we speak away from everyone, KO?”

“I have a date on Wednesday with Christen.”

“Nice!” Ashlyn fist bumps her.

“Also, Christen happens to be friends with a girl who has a thing for Tobs.”

“Tobin isn’t going to go for a setup, KO.”

“I know, that’s why I need to figure out a way to get them together, without either of them knowing it was orchestrated.”

“I have an idea.”

Ashlyn tells Kelley her idea and Kelley lights up and nods in agreement that it should work, now, she only needs to get Christen to go along with it. 


	11. Chapter 11

As her alarm goes off on Wednesday morning, Kelley can't help but smile with the realization that she need only get through her day at school before finally being able to lay eyes on Christen.

She goes about getting ready and putting on the clothes she carefully chose to flaunt what she deems to be her best asset, her rippled abs. She covers the shirt over with a plaid and ties it, knowing that left alone it won't pass the Mom or school test and then heads out to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Karen O'Hara sits at the table working on some grading as Kelley makes her appearance.

"You're up early and with a smile, what's going on with you, Kelley?"

Kelley smiles and looks at her Mom, "I have a date with a beautiful girl this afternoon."

"What do you mean you have a date with a girl?"

"Exactly that Mom. I like girls and have for quite a while, I'm done hiding it. Do, you have a problem with that?"

"Kelly, have a seat and let's talk." Karen points to the chair in front of her.

"Mom.."

"Just sit, please."

Kelley pulls out a chair and sits down across from her Mom.

"Are you sure about this? I mean are you sure you like girls?"

Kelley plays with the dog tags around her neck, something she only does when overcome by nerves, "I'm sure, Mom."

"You do realize that it's going to make things incredibly difficult for you, people aren't overly accepting of those who aren't like them."

"I know, and part of me is really scared right now, but it's who I am."

"Kelley, I know things haven't been the best between us since we lost your father but I want you to know that I love you and while it's going to take some time to process the idea of you being with another girl or woman rather than a man, I'm okay with it; I only want you to be happy and get a degree from a good school and maybe make me a Grandma sometime in the future."

Kelley jumps us from her chair and wraps her arms around her Mom, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, so are you going to tell me about the beautiful girl who has captured your attention?"

Kelley smiles, "Her name is Christen."

"Christen, huh? I don't remember any girls by the name of Christen at school, where did you meet her?"

Kelley looks at the table rather than her Mom, not wanting to out herself for going to a party, she quickly says, "Ash set us up."

"Kelly, are you sure it's the best idea to get involved with a friend of Ashlyn's, you know she doesn't have the best track record."

"I wish you would take the time to actually get to know Ash and Tobin as my friend's and people rather than just assuming they aren't good people based on their family situation. You claim to want to help your students get ahead in life, how about you start by getting to know and understand who they are as people first rather than just another name or face in your overpacked classroom. If I needed them, they would drop everything to help me, can you say the same about any of your friends?"

Kelley gets up from the chair and collects her bag for school, "I'll take the bus today." She heads out the door and makes the walk down the road to wait where the bus stops.

Tobin wakes up to a loud crashing sound, followed by voices and laughing, she shakes her head at the thought of her Mom having someone stay over the night. Looking at the time, she jumps out of bed with the realization that she once again slept through her alarm and is now going to be late for school.

She looks at what she is wearing and sniffs her shirt, turning her nose up at the sweaty smell of it. She pulls it off and throws it on the floor, where it joins its friends before grabbing what she assumes is a clean shirt from the garbage bag in the corner of the room and putting it on. She heads to the bathroom and completes her morning routine before collecting her bag and shoving her Math textbook and homework in it.

Not being able to find her shoes once again, she digs in her soccer bag and pulls out her slides to wear, better than bare feet and easier to pedal with.

Heading out to the kitchen, she finds that her Mom has already left along with whoever her guest for the evening was, she tucks a bagel and rather sketchy looking banana in her bag before setting off for school.

Tucking her bike into its spot in the bushes, Tobin makes her way into the office to collect a late slip and get a lecture before stopping at her locker and then heading to class. As she walks in all the eyes turn to look at her including Ashlyn's who can only smile at the fact that her friend obviously forgot to either brush her hair or put it up while she rode her bike to school, possibly both.

Tobin fist bumps Ash as she takes her seat beside her friend.

"This is beginning to become a bad habit, you being late, Tobs."

"Can't help it, worked until close last night and I'm exhausted!"

"Did you eat?"

Tobin reaches in her bag and pulls out the bagel and squished banana. "I'm good, thanks, Ash."

Ash nods and turns her attention back to whatever the teacher is saying at the front of the class.

The bell rings to end the first class and Ashlyn and Tobin make their way out and down the hall stopping at the fountain and washroom before heading towards their next class.

"Sup, Ash, Tobs?" Kelley smiles at her friends as they pass by each other.

"Looking fancy, KO, something we should know?" Ash smiles knowing exactly why her freckled friend is dressed up.

"For me to know and you to find out! See you at lunch."

Ashlyn and Tobin walk into their Math class and hand in their homework before taking their seats. Thankfully the class passes quickly as the teacher decides just to pass out some worksheets for them to complete and then chill for the remainder of the time.

Tobin hands in her sheet and then puts her head on her desk, soon she is off to dreamland as Ashlyn struggles with finishing the assignment in front of her. She hands it in just before the bell rings for lunch.

Ashlyn nudges Tobin, "Tobs, wakeup its lunchtime."

"Umm, food. Tacos?"

Ashlyn laughs, "No, that was yesterday."

"Oh, what's today?"

"Nuggets and fries."

"You mean sticks and stones?" Ash laughs. "Yeah, I totally don't understand how they can manage to make them so hard. I swear I cracked a tooth last week on a nugget."

They collect their stuff and after stashing it in their lockers, wait in the lineup for their lunch. After they get their trays and make sure their accounts can cover the food, they take a seat at their regular table and Kelley joins them soon afterwards with three salads on her tray.

"Hungry, KO?"

Kelley laughs, "I figured you guys could do with a break from the cardboard they serve here, so I hit up the place down the street at the end of class."

"Thank you!" Ashlyn and Tobin each grab a salad and start eating.

"So, you got any plans for this afternoon, KO because I need some help with my homework. If I don't get a good grade on my next Science test, they are going to pull me from the soccer team."

"I can't today, Tobs, but tomorrow after practice is all yours."

"Thank you."

"Do you guys want to make a trip with me into town on Saturday morning, Dave needs a few things from the Hardware place and asked if I could get them for him."

"Would we be back by 2:00 because I work the closing shift on Saturday and I can't be late or I'll have to clean the bathroom again."

Ashlyn nods, "No worries, Tobs."

"KO, you in?"

"I'll let you know, depends on what plans my Mom has made for us this weekend. You guys excited for the game on Friday?"

Tobin smiles, "Hell yeah!"

Ashlyn and Kelley laugh.

"Just try not to pick up any more Yellows this game, KO."

"She ran into me and went flying, I was playing the ball."

"Says the one who plays like a bulldozer on the field."

Kelley puts her hands up and tries to act all innocent, but underneath she knows it's true.

As the final bell of the day rings, Tobin and Ashlyn make their way out and to their lockers to collect what they need for home.

"I'm heading to the garage to help Dave out with a few repairs, you want to hang for a bit before you go to work, Tobs?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble Ash."

"No worries, Dave doesn't mind if you're there as long as help with the customers and don't change the radio station."

"Why does he have to listen to that country music crap all the time? It's no wonder the dude's wives and girlfriends leave them if they wine like that all the time."

Ashlyn busts out laughing, "Have fun explaining that to Dave."

Tobin looks at Kelley, "You coming, KO?"

"Got plans Tobs, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Ashlyn looks at Kelley, "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's not saying much, Harris."

As Tobin and Ashlyn walk over to collect Tobin's bike from its place in the bushes, Kelley begins the walk to Sam's Café to meet Christen.

Arriving with time to spare, Kelley heads to the back and gives herself a once over in the bathroom mirror before heading back out and grabbing a seat in one of the booths.

At the 5 minutes to 4, the door of the Café opens and Kelley smiles seeing the woman walking through it. Christen looks around and then locking eyes with Kelley makes her way over and takes a seat opposite her.

Christen passes a napkin over to Kelley, drawing a look from her, "You're drooling."

Kelley laughs, "Sorry, it's just, you're even more gorgeous in person than I thought you'd be."

"Thank you, you're pretty cute too."

"Um.. thanks. So, did you want to grab something to eat or drink?"

"I'm actually not hungry right now, but I could go for something to drink."

Kelley waves the waitress over, who takes their drink orders and they start getting to know each other.

"Can I ask you something, Christen?"

"Sure."

"My friend suggested the only reason you messaged me was that you were looking to get laid; is that the case?"

"Your friend is right, I was looking for an easy evening of entertainment, but now that I've met you I don't see you as being the one night stand kind of person."

"I'm not really, I mean I've hooked up with a couple of guys at parties before, but I haven't really done that for a while."

"So, you like guys as well?"

"Yes, but I seem to find myself looking more at girls lately and I have to say I really like the looks of the one currently in front of me."

"Kelley, I'm going to be completely honest with you; I don't do relationships, I hit it then split, but I might consider breaking that trend and taking you out on a date if you help me hook Alex up with Tobin."

"I was doing some thinking and talking with my friend Ash, about how we could make it happen and I came up with an idea, you want to hear it?"

"Wait, you know Ash as well? She helped out my friend Ali when she was being harassed by a couple of guys at the party. Ali and Alex were both rather taken with her."

"She has the same panty-dropper smile that you do, from the looks of it. Anyways, so back to my idea – Tobin works until close at the pizza place on Saturday and usually, her boss gets her to do the late deliveries. So, you are going to place an order and request that she make the delivery and then have Alex meet her at the door when she arrives."

"Won't my address being outside of the delivery area be an issue?"

"Just mention that you will pay extra for the delivery service. Tobin's boss will never turn down money."

Christen smiles and nods, "That should work, I'll make sure that Alex is at mine on Saturday. You said that Tobin is a good person right? I don't want Alex getting hurt, she isn't really overly experienced when it comes to relationships or dating and has only recently come to terms that she likes girls."

"If Alex can get past Tobin's wall and gain her trust then she will find a person with the biggest heart out of anyone I know and the best damn soccer player on this side of the tracks."

"Okay, so Saturday it is. If it works out then you can expect a message from me about our date, if not then I guess we will always have today." 

Christen puts money down on the table to cover the drinks and stands up, "I'm really hoping it works out, bye Kelley." 

Christen smiles at her before walking towards and out the door as Kelley watches on.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s now Saturday morning and Ashlyn’s Monsta grumbles to life as her, Kelley and Tobin drive towards the city and the hardware store.

“Why is Dave sending you to get the stuff, Ash?”

Ashlyn smiles at Kelley’s question. “I’m not a licensed mechanic and Dave is having some inspectors in today to look over the place; if I was caught doing any work while they were there then Dave could get in serious trouble, so, instead, I’m errand girl today.” 

“Ah, ok, makes sense. Do you think you’re going to train to become a licensed one?”

“I’m not really good at anything besides soccer and fixing cars, but I don’t have the means to become licensed. Dave is teaching me as much as he can, so if I do get the chance to apprentice somewhere that I’ll know what I’m doing.”

“At least, you have an idea about your future, I don’t have the foggiest. I’ll probably be stuck making and delivering pizza for the rest of my life.”

Kelley wraps her arm around Tobin, “Cheer up Tobs, you never know what’s beyond the next horizon.”

“You mean like a job at the coffee shop, too? Yippee!” Tobin responds, to which they all laugh. “Don’t try and be a smartass, Tobs it doesn’t suit you, stick to kicking a ball around.”

“That easy for you to say, your future is mapped out, KO.”

“No, it isn’t. Things are changing, plans are changing, I told my Mom I liked girls, for God’s sake and she was surprisingly tolerant of it.”

“She’s probably waiting to see me and accuse me of corrupting her precious daughter,” Ashlyn replies.

“Most likely,” Kelley replies with a grin.

“ASH, STOP! PULLOVER!!” Ashlyn pulls to the closest curb and Tobin jumps out of the truck before she even comes to a stop, running back down the street after a car.”

Kelley and Ashlyn look at each other, “Should we go after her?” They both climb out of the truck and quickly walk to where their friend is now bent over breathing hard.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Tobs?”

Tobin turns to face them and the look on her face lets them know that whatever it was that possessed her to chase after the car was serious. They take her by the arm and lead her off the road and over to sitting on the closest curb.

“Tobin? Talk to us, please.”

Tobin still struggling to catch her breath manages to get out, “Dad” before she throws up from overexerting herself.

Kelley runs back to the truck and grabs a water bottle from her bag, and hands it to Tobin who takes a couple of small sips of it. Kelley and Ashlyn help guide her to the truck and Ashlyn puts the tailgate down for them to sit on.

“You okay, Tobs?”

Tobin nods. “That guy driving the car looked just like my Dad with my Mom.”

“I think you’re hallucinating from inhaling exhaust fumes, Tobs, there’s no way that was your Mom and Dad in the car. Your Mom is at work, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so. It just looked so much like him. Sorry, guys.”

“Tobin, you have nothing to be sorry for. Do you feel up to walking to the Hardware Store? It’s only like two blocks away from here.”

They jump off the tailgate and close it before collecting what they need from the trunk and making the walk down the street together.

Soon they are making their way back to the garage and delivering the goods to Dave.

“Hey Dave, how’d it go with the inspectors?”

“They were impressed with everything except the back room.”

Ashlyn laughs, “Did you explain to them that you knew where everything was?”

“Yes, but they were concerned about how some of the stuff was stacked. Do you think you can help me organize it a bit better for when they come next time?”

“Kelley here is really good with the whole being organized thing, she could help.”

Dave looks at Kelley, “I can’t really pay you any extra, but I would really appreciate the help.”

Kelley smiles and nods, “You don’t have to pay me at all, just keep looking after Harris like you do.”

“That I can definitely do.”

Tobin looks at the clock on the wall, “Crap! I’m going to be late for work. Ash, I’m gonna grab my bike from the truck and I’ll see you guys later.”

“Tobs, relax, I’ll drive you there and come back. Kelley can hang out with Dave for a bit, maybe she’ll learn something.”

Tobin and Ashlyn head to the truck and Ashlyn drives Tobin to work, helping her to unload her bike once she arrives.

“Thanks, Ash.” Tobin and Ashlyn fist bump before the blonde leaves her friend to her pizza pies.

After the garage closes for the evening, Kelley and Ashlyn continue to go about attempting to organize the back room.

“Is everything still a go for later?” Ashlyn asks.

“You mean with Tobin?”

“Yes, what did you think I meant our study date?”

“You don’t study, Ash.” Ashlyn shakes her head. “For being so smart, sometimes you are really dumb, KO. Of course, I meant with Tobin. So, have you spoken with Christen today?”

Kelley nods her head, “Yep, everything is going according to the plan. Do, you really think that Tobs will go for it and Alex?”

“It’s Tobs, you never know, could go either way. She was really distracted today after our outing.”

“Yeah, that was weird. Do you honestly think there is any chance that it was her Dad and Mom?”

“I don’t know, all I do know is that I’d much rather Tobin seeing her Mom driving away in a strange car than coming out of the club, wearing one of her costumes.”

“Costumes, huh, Harris, you seem to know quite a bit about the inner working of the club, care to explain?”

“Nothing much to explain, Hope and I have been there a few times.”

“But, you’re underage, how?”

Ashlyn looks at her, “Oh, never mind, I really don’t want to know. We should get back to work now.”

Back at Christen’s house, the trio of Christen, Ali and Alex are chilling poolside after spending the majority of the day shopping and spending her money.

Christen looking at her phone to check the time suggests that they should finish the day out by ordering in supper, mainly pizza from a place that she’s heard makes a killer Margherita one. Ali and Alex are onboard with the idea, but they decide to relax a bit longer before placing the order.

“So, Kriegs, how’d you get rid of the ball and chain this evening?”

“My Dad got tickets for some football game, and asked Brent to go with him.”

“Thank you, Mr Krieger, for babysitting the asshole so that we could have a day for just us girls.”

Ali, Alex and Christen all raise their glasses, “Cheers to an asshole free day.”

‘Speaking of assholes, out of curiosity Kriegs, have you guys ever had anal?”

“Eww, no, thankfully, he isn’t into that, nor am I!”

“Never hurts to try, well unless you aren’t lubed enough, it feels pretty damn good when done right.”

Alex stands up, “And now I need to bleach my eyes because I have that visual stuck there. No, seriously I need to call and check in with Jeni, she was having some man trouble. I’ll be back in a few.”

Alex walks into the house leaving Christen and Ali together.

“Kriegs, I need you to let Alex get the door tonight when the pizza comes, okay?”

“Why? Are you plotting something, Press?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, actually, I’m hoping that it will something really good, so just let it happen, please.”

“Okay, you are going to be explaining later.”

Christen nods as Alex reappears, “All good on the sister front, Lex?”

“Yeah, he brought her flowers and apologized so of course, she forgave him.”

A few hours later, Christen goes about making the call to the pizza place where Tobin works and after explaining that she will pay double for it to be delivered by Tobin, the owner agrees but warns her that it will take longer for it to arrive.

Christen smiles as she gets off the phone with the owner and then sends Kelley a message

New Message

Christen: Just made the call and arrangements, if everything works out, I’ll take you out on the date as promised.

Kelley reads the message as she sits on her bed watching a movie and crosses her fingers as she hopes that Tobin, doesn’t screw up her chance to get with the beautiful woman.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn after arriving home to find another car parked outside the mobile decides to pay Hope a visit and get reacquainted with her on again off again lover.

At Christen’s house, the girls are listening to tunes and having an impromptu karaoke session.

Tobin loads the pizza bag in the passenger seat of the shop’s delivery vehicle. She was surprised when her boss called her away from the counter to make a delivery when the other driver was available. After he explained that the address was outside of the regular delivery radius and he didn’t want the driver to be gone for an extended period of time on the usually busy Saturday evening, Tobin agreed to do it.

Getting situated in the car, she plugs in the address in the GPS and is soon on her way. Tobin is on high alert as she drives watching out for any police officers and obeying all the traffic laws as the last thing she needs is to get pulled over and not have a license. When she is 10 minutes out from the address, she hits a large pothole and then as the car starts driving weird she pulls over and gets out to take a look. She notices the tire on the passenger side has gone flat and she faces a dilemma of how to handle it.

She decides to try and change it herself only to find that when she opens the trunk of the car there isn’t a spare. Closing it, she catches sight of the pizza on the seat and decides that it needs to be delivered or else she is going to lose her job. She collects what she needs from the car and prays that the battery on her phone will keep it’s charge as she follows it to the address.

Before it dies she sends Ashlyn a text

New Message

Heath: SOS! Work car got a flat and no spare, need your help. I’m walking to 23 Royal Court to make a delivery and my phone is dying. Help, please!

As Tobin walks up the driveway to the large mansion, she is blown away and hit with the realization that she definitely doesn’t belong here.

Walking up to the door, she buzzes the intercom and is met with a voice, “Yes?”

“I have some pizzas for you.”

“Okay, we’ll be right there.”

Christen grabs her purse and pulls out a $100 bill and passes it to Alex, “Can you grab the pizza, please, Lex and let them know I don’t need any change.”

Alex not thinking anything of it, walks to the door to greet the delivery person and when she opens the door is shocked to see the brunette with the eyes that she bumped into at the party.

Tobin looking up and seeing those blue eyes she has often thought about looking back at her almost drops the pizzas, she reaches for them as they slide, “Crap!”

Alex smiles and laughs, “You okay?”

“Umm… yeah, sorry.”

Alex passes her the money and Tobin looks at her. “It’s for the pizza.”

Tobin looks at her hands, “Right, sorry” Tobin passes her the pizzas. “Do you need change?”

Alex shakes her head, “No, it’s all good. Do you want to come in or do you need to go?”

“Actually, if I’m being honest, I would really like to come in. My car got a flat on the way here and I’m not even sure if my friend is coming to help me and I really don’t like the dark and also the pizzas are probably cold and I’m really sorry.”

“You don’t need to keep apologizing, even if it is kinda cute. Why don’t you come in and join my friends and me, we can give your friend a call and see if she is coming or else maybe call AAA for help.”

“Thank you, I would like that.” Tobin follows Alex inside and looks around. “This place is huge!”

Alex smiles, “I don’t live here, it’s my friend’s place, come with me Tobin and I’ll introduce you to them.”

Tobin stops, “How do you know my name?”

“It’s on the front of your jacket.”

Tobin looks and sure enough her name is written there. Alex turns to looks at her, “I’m Alex, by the way.”

Tobin smiles at her and Alex feels her heart rate increase at the sight.

Alex and Tobin walk into the living room where the others are and they all look at Tobin behind here.

“This is Tobin, she’s going to hang with us for a bit, unless either of you knows how to change a tire.”

Christen and Ali both look at each other and smile before shaking their heads in response to the comment.

Ali waves, “Hey Tobin, I’m Ali and that’s Christen.”

“Nice to meet you, you have a beautiful house.”

Christen responds, “Thank you.”

Tobin’s phone buzzes and she looks down at the screen

New Message

Harris: Need to stop at the garage to get a tire and I’ll be on my way. You owe me big time Heath, I was with Hope.

Tobin smiles and laughs at the message and then catches Alex watching her causing her smile to increase in size.

“My friend has to make a stop and then she will be on her way here. Is it okay if I stay, or should I go wait at the car?”

Christen watching both Alex and Tobin and looking over at Ali speaks up, “It’s fine with us if you stay, would you like something to drink?”

“Do you have some water?”

“Sparkling?”

“Tap is fine.” Christen laughs. “I’ll be right back, Ali can you help me get some plates for the pizza.”

Ali follows Christen into the kitchen, “Now, I know why you wanted Alex to answer the door. Is that the Tobin from the party?”

Christen smiles, “Yep. What do think of her?”

“Her and Lex haven’t broken eye contact since she arrived. What do you know about her?”

“That she plays soccer, and has a big heart along with a hot freckled best friend that I now am going out on a date with because we pulled this off.”

“You don’t date Press, what’s going on with you?”

“Trying a different look, realized that maybe it’s time to give a relationship a try.”

“And this… friend of Tobin’s is why?”

Christen smiles and nods, “There’s just something about Kelley that makes me want more than one night with her.”

“Woah, never thought I’d see the day that you were actually crushing on someone.”

“Shut it, Kriegs! Now get the plates, so we can check in on the lovebirds.”

Returning to the living room, they find Alex and Tobin in an animated conversation about who is a better baller, Messi or Ronaldo. Ali and Christen not really knowing much about soccer decide just to grab a slice and have their own conversation.

An hour later, the intercom buzzes and Christen answers it

“Hello?”

“Um, hey, I hope I have the right house, I’m looking for Tobin.”

“Yep, I’ll let you in.”

“Thanks.”

Christen opens the door and finds an attractive blonde woman at the door, she takes a breath as she checks her out from head to toe.

“So, is Tobin here?”

“Yeah, she’s in the living room, follow me.”

Ashlyn follows Christen into the living room and takes in the sight of Tobin and Alex laughing and then turns locking eyes with Ali and smiling.

“Ashlyn!” 


	13. Chapter 13

Christen smiles and nods, “So, you’re the Ashlyn, that Ali hasn’t stopped talking about since the party.”

Ashlyn shrugs, “I guess so.”

Ali stands up, “Don’t mind her Ash, so how do you and Tobin know each other?”

“Tobs, you got this?” Ashlyn looks at her friend.

“Soccer and school.”

“What my friend isn’t telling you is that she is a magician on the soccer field and that she made me look really bad on the first day of tryouts for our school team, by scoring on every shot she took.”

“You were pretty mad about that, I don’t even know how we became friends afterwards.”

“I seem to recall KO bugging you to teach her how to do some of your tricks and then gradually we started to hanging together and now we’re stuck with each other.”

Tobin smiles and nods which makes Alex’s smile grow even larger as she watches the girl.

Ali looks at them, “Sorry, but who is KO?”

Christen laughs, “I got this one, KO, is Kelley O’Hara.”

Ali looks questioningly at Christen and Christen nods to indicate that yes it’s the same Kelley that she is interested in.

“Anyways, Tobs it’s getting late, we should get the tire changed and head home. It’s been nice meeting and seeing you again.”

Tobin slowly gets up, not really feeling the need to make a quick exit or leave Alex.

Alex looks at Tobin, “Would it be alright if I gave you a hug, Tobin?” Tobin turns and looks at her beautiful blue eyes, smiles and nods. Alex wraps her arms around her and Tobin does the same to Alex. They separate and Alex walks with Tobin to the door, “Umm, Tobin, do you think I could watch you play sometime?” Tobin smiles, “We have a game this week on Wednesday, you could come to that.”

“Okay, I’ll see you Wednesday.”

Tobin follows Ashlyn out the door, to her truck and they drive away as Alex watches on from the open door.

“Lex, you okay?”

“Huh? What?”

“I asked if you were okay.”

“I’m definitely, gay, okay!” Alex laughs as she says it causing Ali and Christen to bust out laughing with her.

Christen wraps her arm around Alex, “I totally get it now why you were feeling Tobin, she’s hot and girl, she couldn’t take her eyes off of you.”

“She is definitely hot and it feels like she’s got a nice body underneath her clothes too.”

“Uh-huh now we know why you asked to hug her, you wanted to feel her up.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “It was also because I wanted to smell her, is that weird?”

“A little, yeah, but how’d she smell?”

“Like fast food, vanilla and baby powder. I liked it.”

“Tobs?” “Hello, Earth to Tobin.”

Tobin looks at Ashlyn, “What?”

“I asked if you could shine the flashlight so that I could actually see what I’m doing.”

Tobin moves the flashlight so that Ash can finish changing the tire. “All done. I’ll follow back to the shop and give you a ride home, you don’t need to be on your bike this late at night.

“Thanks, Ash, I owe you big time.”

“You do, don’t worry I’ll have Dave send the bill for the tire and road service to your boss. Now, let’s get back, Hope is waiting for me.”

“Ash, can I ask you something?”

“Is it about Alex?”

Tobin looks down at the ground, “What could someone as beautiful as her possibly see in someone like me?”

“Tobs, if you repeat this to anyone I will deny ever saying it; but if we weren’t friends, I would definitely be looking to have some fun with you, because in case you don’t know it, you’re actually kinda hot and you have a nice body hiding underneath those baggy clothes of yours.”

“Thanks, Ash. God, I really hope that my Mom hasn’t brought anyone home tonight, because I could really use a good nights sleep.”

“You could always join Hope and me, although I don’t think we’ll be getting much sleep.”

“I am so not getting in the middle of you and Hope, even if the psycho bitch is fucking hot!”

“She’s not psycho, she’s just misunderstood.”

Tobin laughs, “Sure.”

They head back towards their side of the tracks, dropping the work car off behind the pizza shop and then with Ash driving and dropping Tobin and her bike back at the mobile, which is surprisingly quiet and dark.

“You good, Tobs?”

Tobin nods, “I’ll message you if I need you.”

“Hey Tobs?”

“Yeah?”

“Plug your phone in and leave your shoes by the door.”

“Thanks, Ash, night.”

“Night, Tobs.”

Back at Christen’s house, Alex and Ali are continuing to talk about Tobin and Ashlyn while Christen takes out her phone and sends a message

New Message

Christen: Plan worked. We’re on for our date. We are coming to your game on Wednesday, how about I take you out for supper afterwards?

Kelley: It worked?? I need details. Also, YES to supper.

Christen: I’ll give you details during our date, but suffice to say, they really hit it off as did Ashlyn and Ali.

Kelley: Hold up, what was Ashlyn doing there? And Ali?

Christen: We have a lot to talk about, see you on Wednesday, wear something nice or perhaps nothing at all. Good night, Kelley, sweet dreams.

The next morning, Tobin wakes up and is surprised at how well she slept and how quiet the house is. She gets up and heads to the bathroom, to do what she needs to and realizes that the door to her Mom’s bedroom is open, and it doesn’t look any different than the previous day; she assumes her Mom just didn’t bother to come home last night at all.

Making her way to the kitchen, she is shocked to find real food in the house and goes about making herself some eggs and toast for breakfast, before washing up the dishes and then heading back to her room for a bit and attempt to do some homework before she needs to get ready for her shift at the pizza shop.

She smiles when she sees that Kelley sent her a late-night message checking on her and returns it.

New Message

Tobs: Hey, Kel, I’m fine. Had a bit of car trouble and Ash came to my rescue once again. Some people have a Fairy Godmother, I have a Fairy Grease monkey. Don’t tell her I called her that, okay? Heading to work now, enjoy your day chilling at home, while I’m getting all sweaty and covered in pizza sauce.

Tobin gets herself changed into her most presentable work shirt and pair of pants and then collecting what she needs heads out the door to ride her way to work.

Ashlyn rolls over and finds a cold spot in the bed next to her, “Hope?” With no response heard, Ashlyn gets out of the bed and walks to the bedroom door, then hearing the shower running she decides to prolong her fun and join her lover in the warm water.

Hope feeling the body slip in behind her, happily gives Ashlyn the release that she seeks before they step out, and dry each other off.

“Don’t go to work today, Hopey, stay and play with me.” Hope kisses her. “I have too, someone’s gotta work to pay the bills. You’re more than welcome to stay here while I’m gone if you like and we can pick up where we left off later.”

“I’ll see, I need to help Dave out at the garage for a bit and then I might just go for a drive to the point and chill later.”

“Don’t drown, I’ll miss you too much.” They kiss a bit more before Hope heads out for her shift.

Ashlyn sits there and enjoys some quiet time before making her way to the garage, to sort out the tire and service call billing for Tobin’s adventures last evening.

“Hey Ash, what’s with the note, you left me?”

“Morning Dave, Tobs, went out on a delivery late, last night and had a tire go. Some dumbass, didn’t bother to put the spare back in after last time and well, she was left on the side of the road, way on the other side of the tracks, Royal Court to be exact.”

“What the hell was Tobin doing delivering that far away from the shop, especially late at night? She’s okay, right?”

Ash nods, “She’s fine, actually, maybe, better than that, she met someone last night because of it.”

Dave laughs, “Okay, well, I’m glad that Tobin met someone, but I’m going to charge George extra because he shouldn’t have put her in that spot, to begin with. Why didn’t that Kyle kid make the delivery?”

Ashlyn shrugs, “Don’t know. So, you need any help today or can I hit the waves?”

“Go and have some fun, kid.”

“Awesome! See you later, man.”

Ashlyn heads out to her truck, pumps some gas in it and then makes the drive towards the point, already having everything she needs in the box of her truck.

Kelley wakes up to her Mom calling her name and letting her know that she is heading out to church and will be back in a few hours. Kelley smiles as she thinks about her date with Christen before falling back asleep.

Ali sits in Christen’s kitchen, holding a cup of coffee that she finally was able to make with the fancy machine on the counter.

Alex joins her and can’t help but notice how deep in thought she currently is.

“Everything okay, Kriegs?”

Ali shakes her head, “No. I thought it was a fluke what I feeling towards Ashlyn at the party, but it definitely wasn’t. Last night, watching her talking and laughing and seeing the ink on her arms flexing got me feeling her big time.”

Alex looks at her and laughs, “Kriegs, you might wanna wipe the drool away before Brent gets her to pick you up, he might think you’re happy to see him.”

“Way to ruin the moment, Lex.”

“So, I have a question for you, then, what are you planning on doing about it?”


	14. Chapter 14

As Ali lays on her back with Brent grunting and thrusting himself in and out of her, she closes her eyes to block the visual of the sweaty football player currently on top of her and in turn focuses on the images of a certain blonde circling around in her head.

The more she thinks about Ashlyn, the more turned on she begins to feel; and she only hopes that Brent doesn't think the increase in moisture is related to what he is currently doing, which is releasing his band of little Brent's into a condom as he moans loudly upon finding his release.

Brent lays down beside her and kisses her cheek, "That was good, Babe. I'm going to grab a shower, I'm meeting the guys in a bit." She watches him walk away flaccid penis and all and waits until she hears the shower running before pulling out her vibrator to get herself off.

Laying there she acknowledges the thoughts that have been running through her head as of late, how she needs to finally break up with Brent and pursue her own truth and happiness; perhaps with Ashlyn, perhaps not, the only question is, how to get rid of the idiot once and for all without her parents disowning her in the process.

Brent emerges from the bathroom, puts his clothes back on and is soon gone, much to Ali's relief.

She grabs her phone and sends a message to one of the few people she trusts with her life, her brother Kyle.

New Message

Ali: I really need your advice.

Kyle: What's up? Are you okay?

Ali: I need to break up with Brent.

Ali's phone rings and she presses the button to answer

"Oh my God! It's about time!"

Ali laughs, "I know, it's way past time to end things with him."

"What's prompted the change in thoughts?"

"Promise, you won't laugh at me."

"I'll try. Spill the deets Sis."

"I like someone."

"Okay, well that's a good thing, why would I laugh at that?"

"Because the someone that I like, is a girl."

Kyle bursts out laughing, before apologizing, "I knew it!!"

"What do you mean you knew it, how?"

"Oh, honey, I have a very well developed gaydar and you've been dinging for quite a while. Not to mention you are best friends with two of the hottest girls in your school and I've seen the way you scope them out when you think no one is looking. So, you need to tell me all about your girl crush, what's her name?"

"Ashlyn."

"Blonde, tattooed girl? Oh, she's hot! I would totally do her, well, if she had a penis, that is."

"How?"

"I know all and see all, not to mention she is like BFF's with one of the girls I work with."

"What? Wait! You're actually working? Like a real job?"

"Yes, a real job! I deliver pizzas when I'm not busy scheming of ways to make myself famous."

"I thought that Dad paid for all of your expenses."

"Some expenses Dad doesn't need to know about if you know what I mean."

"I don't and please, do not tell me!! So, back to the original train of thought. You work delivering pizzas?"

"Yeah, I've been doing it for a couple of months now."

"How come you never told me?"

"It's not exactly something that I want to brag about."

"I get that, but for what it's worth, I'm proud of you for holding down a job."

"Thanks, AK."

"No prob, KK. Now, how do I get rid of Brent and not alienate the 'rents in the process."

"Leave that with me, I have an idea and someone who owes me a favour. Love you, Sis."

"Love you, too. What should I do about Ashlyn?"

"I would suggest not getting involved with her until Mr. Douchebag is out of the picture."

Ali laughs, "I'm supposed to go and watch her soccer game on Wednesday with Alex and Christen."

"Then make sure you bring something to wipe the drool away when you see your blonde hottie flexing her muscles and since when do you watch soccer?"

"Since Alex is crushing big time on one of the girls on the team as is Christen."

"Wait, I thought Alex was all about the D?"

"Turns out she has been questioning it for a while now and when she met Tobin it made things real."

"Alex and Tobin? The same female Jesus I work with Tobin? God her hair is the thing wet dreams are made of!"

"TMI!"

"Anyways, yes, Alex and Tobin; you should have seen them together the other night, they couldn't take their eyes off each other. I have never seen Lex, smile at someone like she did Tobin, it was really sweet."

"Okay, so, Alex and Tobin are circling each other, who is Press digging?"

"A girl named Kelley O'Hara, apparently her Mom is a teacher and she's really smart and has tons of cute freckles according to Pressy."

"She must be something if Press, is locking her pussy down for her."

"And this conversation just went someplace I don't want to think about."

"You do realize that sex with women involves vaginas, right? Or did you miss that class in sex ed?"

"Kyle, I'm fairly certain they didn't talk about that in school. I'm tired and going to sleep now. Talk soon and try to stay out of trouble, okay? Love you."

"I'll do my best, don't worry they have your number on file if I need bail money. Love you, too."

"Good night, Kyle."

"Night, AK."

Ali hits the end button and plugs in her phone before shutting off her lamp and getting comfortable under the covers.

Alex unable to sleep is sitting on her bed reading when her Mom, Pam pokes her head in. "It's late, Lex."

Alex looks at her Mom and closes the book, "I know, I can't sleep. Mom, do you think we could talk about something?"

Pam walks over and takes a seat on the end of her bed and waits for Alex to begin talking.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this so I'm just going to - Mom, I like someone, and the someone isn't a boy."

"What do you mean, not a boy?"

"Meaning that I like a girl, a girl named Tobin, to be more specific."

"Okay, and what do you like about this Tobin girl, Alex?"

"She just has this amazing aura about her, and she's beautiful and funny and she plays soccer as well; in fact, I'm going to watch her play on Wednesday after school with Ali and Christen."

Pam watches as Alex talks and notices how her face lights up talking about Tobin.

"Alex, I know you're concerned about how your Father will react to this news." 

"I was concerned about how you both would react to it actually." 

"You are my daughter and I love you, nothing you say or do will ever change that. Now, as for your Father, he will be an altogether different story. You are his baby, the apple of his eye, so to speak and I'm not certain how he will take this news. How about we wait a little while before approaching it with him. It will give you time to see if what you are feeling towards Tobin is real and also me time to figure out how to talk with your Dad about it, okay?" 

Alex nods and then hugs her Mom, "Love you, Mom." 

Pam stands up, "Love you, too. Now, get to bed, it's a school day tomorrow." Once her Mom leaves the room, Alex shuts off her light and after a while is able to fall asleep.

Christen plops down on her bed after having just returned from a photo shoot for a new line of sunglasses. Laying on her stomach she suddenly feels incredibly guilty about hooking up with the photographer's assistant when she sees a message pop up on her phone screen.

New Message

Kelley: Can't wait to see you. Sweet dreams, beautiful. 

She sits up and shakes her head at herself and her actions, "Damn it, girl, you need to get your shit together." She goes about stripping out of her clothes, grabbing a quick shower to eliminate any trace of Tracey? Terri? Tara? or Sarah? she isn't even sure, not that it matters anymore anyway. Once she washes, dries off and then put on something to sleep in, she climbs into bed and is out very quickly. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tracks, Kelley is out cold holding her stuff squirrel, Sammy against her chest as she snores away. 

Ashlyn returns to her mobile and not finding any traces of her Mom having company over, makes her way to her room, takes off her boots and not even caring crashes in her clothes. 

Tobin arrives home after biking back from the work and locks her bicycle up, before entering the mobile. Only a few bottles are spread around the living area and Tobin stops to collect them and tidy up before making her way to her room and locking the door behind her. She takes off her greasy work clothes and puts on some PJs before climbing into bed. Getting back up when she realizes she left her phone in her pocket, she collects it, plugs it in and then tries to find the comfy spot on her old mattress. 

A few hours later she is awoken to talking outside her bedroom door.

"Shh, you need to be quiet, we don't want to wake her." 

Tobin doesn't hear a response to what is said, not that she really wants to and just assumes that it's another of her mothers' friends. Soon afterwards though she hears sounds coming from across the hallway that she really wished she didn't, she covers her ears and tries to drown out the moaning. 

The next morning she wakes up to her alarm going off and groans at the effort required before seeing the words "TACO TUESDAY" flash across her screen. She gives a small smile and then goes about digging through her pile of clothes on the floor in an attempt to find something clean to wear to school. Once she finds a shirt that doesn't totally smell, she covers herself in baby powder, puts on deodorant and then finishes getting ready. Surprisingly her shoes are exactly where she left them last night and she puts them on before heading to the bathroom to finish up.

She writes her Mom a note asking for money for the laundromat and then after grabbing a bagel, and banana and putting them in her bag, she heads out to her faithful steed and begins the long ride to school. 

The bedroom door in Tobin's mobile opens and her Mom looks around, "You can come out now, she's gone." 

"We need to be more careful, I can't get caught and I don't want Tobin to know I'm here." 

"Tobin still thinks I work at the grocery store and I haven't worked there in forever, it's a good thing that kid of ours is good at soccer because she really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." 

"Guess she takes after her Mother then, huh?" 

"Shut up! You're the one who's on the run." 

"You know I'm trying to find out who planted the stuff and forged the documents and when I do I'll get a full apology from the Feds and maybe even my job back. I'll see you later, Babe."

They kiss and he heads out the door and into a car parked off to the side, before driving away. 


	15. Chapter 15

Tobin arrives at school and stashes her bike in its usual place before making her way inside. Making a stop at her locker she put away her stuff and collects the bagel to eat before the bell rings to indicate it's time to head to class. 

Walking down the hallway she spots Kelley chatting with some of the girls on the soccer team and makes her way over to them.

"S'up Tobs." 

"Hey, KO. Where's Ash?" 

"Considering I saw her and that Cheryl girl, head outside together, I'm willing to bet she is currently getting a serving of dessert." 

Tobin shakes her head, "Thought she promised to stop doing that after getting caught under the bleachers by the Principal." 

"It's Ash, she doesn't really care for or recognize authority figures, you know that." 

"True. Hey Kel, do you think we can talk alone?" 

Kelley tells the other girls she'll see them in class and her and Tobin make their way into the cafeteria and sit down. 

"What's going on Tobs?" 

"I can't stop thinking about Alex, she's on my mind non-stop; I almost cut myself on the slicer last night because I got distracted thinking about how blue her eyes are. What should I do, I've never reacted to someone like this before, you know and it's kinda scaring me." 

Kelley smiles at her, "Tobs, it sounds to me like you are seriously crushing on this girl, whom you are going to introduce me to after the game tomorrow, right?" Tobin nods, "If she ends up coming, I will." 

"Okay, well there is nothing wrong with the way you are feeling and from what Ash told me things were looking more than mutual the other night between the two of you." 

Tobin looks down at the floor and smiles thinking Alex and being with her, causing Kelley to laugh at her friend. "Okay, Tobs, you need to learn how to activate chill mode when it comes to this girl because we have a big game tomorrow and you need to be at your best to impress your girl." 

Tobin nods, "I'll try." 

Ashlyn takes a seat beside Tobin, "Top of the morning to ya!" 

Kelley shakes her head at their friend, "Did you at least wash afterwards?" 

Ashlyn looks at her, "What do you think I am some low-class whore? Of course, I always wash afterwards and I even brushed my teeth, want to smell my breath?" 

Kelly crinkles her nose as Tobin laughs, "Not a chance, Harris." 

They all laugh and get up when the bell rings, slowly making their way to their first class on the day. 

"Have fun dissecting frogs, KO." 

"For your information, we've moved on from frogs and are now playing with cow hearts."

"Ewww, that's disgusting!" 

"No more disgusting than you ploughing your tongue into random girls pussys all the time Harris." 

"I'm doing them a favour, pretty certain the cow if it could talk, would tell you otherwise."

Kelley laughs and shakes her head, "I'll see you guys at lunch." 

Tobin and Ashlyn make their way to class together and Tobin stops and takes Ashlyn's arm, "Ash, I need your help in how to approach Alex." 

Ashlyn laughs, "Tobs, she doesn't strike me as the one-night-stand type, you are going to have to work for it, my friend."

"I don't mean it like that. I really like her, but I'm scared that once she sees where and how I live she'll bolt." 

"Not going to sugar coat it, it more than possible that that is exactly what's going to happen; but if she can see beyond the shambles of our world then you need to treat her like a Queen." 

"I don't even know where to start with that." 

"How about the first thing you do is laundry because I'm fairly certain you've worn that same shirt 4 times recently and you kinda smell, so a shower would be a good idea as well." 

"I'm too exhausted to shower when I get home from work, not to mention the hot water tank hasn't worked in forever and I'm hoping Mom left money out for the laundromat, I left her a note this morning asking for it. You know it's weird, lately, she hasn't been drinking as much, the mobile has remained reasonably clean and there has been food in the house. I don't really know what to make of it." 

"Don't question it Tobs, just enjoy not having to always bust your ass for her." 

Tobin nods as they make their way inside the classroom.

Meanwhile, Christen and Ali drive to school together as is their regular daily routine. Christen turns into the local coffee shop. 

"Late night Kriegs, I need a caffeinated pick me up." 

"Thought you were trying to cut back on your caffeine and sugar intake, Chris." 

"I am but right now, I could really use a Grande Vanilla Latte how about you?" 

Ali smiles and nods and they make their way inside to wait in the line. 

New Message

Alex: Where are you guys? I need to talk.

Ali looks at her phone, "Alex is looking for us." 

"Tell her that we'll be there soon and we're bringing her real coffee not that crap they have at school." 

Kriegs: Grabbing caffeine, be there soon. We'll bring your usual.

Alex: Please, hurry!

Ali laughs when she sees the message. 

"Either Alex really needs caffeine or us, I'm not sure." 

Christen laughs, "I'm certain her need to talk to us pertains to the brunette with the jawline that could slice through anything." 

Ali laughs, "Most likely." 

They grab their coffees and head towards school, meeting Alex out front. Ali hands her the coffee, "Thank you!" 

"Welcome. So, what's got your knickers in a knot, Morgan?" 

Alex looks at Christen and shakes her head, "I told my Mom about Tobin." 

"Ohhh, and how did that go?" 

"She suggested holding off on telling my Dad until I know things are a bit more concrete." 

Christen laughs, "You mean she doesn't want you to come right out and say, hey Dad guess what I like pussies instead of dicks." 

Ali smacks Christen's arm, "Oww, Kriegs, don't bruise the merchandise." 

"My Dad and I are close, so I think it's more that she wants to be able to ease him into the idea rather it being forced on him." 

"Do you really think he'll have a problem with it?" 

Alex nods, "Yeah. So can you guys please not make any comments or say anything if you see him right now?" 

"We got ya, Lex. So, I have some news of my own - I'm breaking up with Brent." 

Alex and Christen bust out laughing, "Sure, you are Kriegey."

"I am, I even spoke with Kyle about how to do it." 

"And what did he have to say?" 

"That he knew someone who could help, but I'm not sure what all he meant by that and I'm really hoping I didn't agree to a hit being taken out on Brent." 

"I can't see Kyle doing anything like that Kriegs, even though we all know how much he despises Brent and his family." 

"That he does as well as my folks for ostracizing him. You know he actually works at the same pizza place as Tobin does, Al." 

"He what?" 

Ali smiles and nods. "What does he think of her?" 

"He really likes her and in his words, he can't wait to see what your babies will look like." 

Alex coughs and spits out her coffee, "Babies? What? How?" 

Ali and Christen laugh at her, "Figure of speech, Lex. Besides that, I'm pretty sure Tobin is lacking a piece of equipment necessary to make that happen."

"Unlike Brent, please tell me you are still being safe with his little ones." 

"As safe as I can be, not a chance I want to end up barefoot and knocked up with his kid ever." 

The school bell rings and they make their way inside together. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" 

"You mean, Operation Get Alex Laid?" Alex chokes on her coffee again, "Really Pressy?" 

Christen winks, "Sorry, couldn't resist. We'll discuss the details at lunch, I can't be late for the first period again or else they'll call my Dad and I really don't feel like listening to him drabble on about how important getting a good education is and how disappointed my Mom would be in me."

"Okay, I'll see you guys at lunch then." 

They all take off in separate directions to hit up their lockers and then head to class. 

Tobin takes a seat beside Ashlyn and Kelley, "You think you can eat all of that, Tobs?" 

"It's Taco Tuesday! I must!" 

"Better your stomach than mine." 

Tobin smiles before taking a big bite. 

"You guys think our after school meeting is going to take a long time today?" 

"It shouldn't Coach said he just wants to touch base with us about who is going to be starting, the subs and players to look out for." 

"I thought we didn't know anything about the team we are playing?"

"We don't really, but Coach had a friend watch their practice and jot some notes down." 

"Isn't that kinda cheating?" 

"Not really, just information gathering, everyone does it. Why do you think we have randoms in the stands for our practices and games? They are scouting us." 

"Even those guys who were wearing the US Soccer gear at the last game?" 

"Yep! They are looking for the next breakout star, so make sure you work your ass off tomorrow, Tobs and KO." 

"Yeah, but if we work our asses off Harris, then that means you don't get any action and we all know how much you live for sensationalising the routine saves." 

"I only did that once to impress a girl on the other team and for your information, it worked." 

"We don't want to hear about your conquests, just play the game okay?" 

"Yes, Captain!" 

"Please don't use that against me, Coach made me Captain, I didn't ask nor volunteer for it." 

"It's all good KO, Ash is just grumpy because underneath all that ink she secretly wanted to wear the armband for Senior year." 

"Did not!" 

"You did too, you told me one night after you had been drinking and I had to drive you home." 

"You drove my truck?" 

"Yes, because you weren't in any shape to do it." 

"Oh, thanks, I guess." 

"Uh-huh, that's what friend are for, right?"

"Speaking of friends, what's happening between you and Christen, KO?" 

Kelley smiles, "We are going out after the game on a date." 

"How'd you manage that?" 

"Well, we were talking and umm... it just came up." Kelley stops short of implicating herself in the plan to get Alex and Tobin together. 

"Nice, she looks like she would be a wildcat in bed." 

"Ash, unlike you, Tobs and me are looking for a relationship, not just someone to have fun with." 

Ash shrugs, "I'll see you guys after school, I need to return my library book." 

Ashlyn gets up and walks away from them and Tobin looks at Kelley, "Does she even know where the library is?" 

"Not sure." 

Tobin and Kelley continue to chat about soccer and relationships. 

Still not wanting to reveal that she played a part in getting them together, Kelley bites the side of her mouth before talking. 

"Hey Tobs?" 

"Yeah." 

"Take things slow with Alex, okay? It sounds like she is a nice girl and would be good for you." 

Tobin smiles, "Slow is the only speed I know when it comes to girls and relationships, you know that hence why I haven't had sex in forever!"

Kelley laughs, "I know the feeling, I'm pretty thankful for my battery-operated friend."

"TMI" 

"Don't worry Tobs, things will work out the way they are meant to." 

"Hope so, I could really use something good in my life right." 

"Couldn't we all," Kelley says as her fingers slide over the tags and chain around her neck. 

"Alright, so the plan is we meet up after school is over and I'll drive us to the game, right?" 

"Don't you have a date afterwards, Pressy?" 

"Oh, right, a date, yeah, so I guess we need two cars then." 

"I'll take my car then as well. Question, have you guys ever even been in that area before?" 

"I have been when I was younger, my Dad used to get his car serviced at a garage in the area and I remember there used to be store there where you could get ice cream." 

"Anything else, Kriegs?" 

"Yeah. I remember the people being really nice, but there was nothing fancy about them or the houses and or buildings around. Don't expect the same level of appeal and or service as we've become accustomed to in our rather sheltered lives, especially you, Pressy. They are hard workers and the backbone of our society but let it be said that us showing up in a BMW and Range Rover to a high school soccer game is going to cause heads to turn and eyes to be focused on us. So be aware and be respectful, okay?" 

Alex nods. "Pressy, you understand what I'm saying correct? It means that tomorrow there will be no need to dress to the nines, dress comfortably and let your personality shine through for once, rather than the amount of bling you wear." 

"I got it, thanks, Kriegs." 

"Ash, do you think you could give me a lift home, I have a couple of hours before I need to be to work and I'd like to hit up the laundromat." 

"Yeah, I was planning on swinging by the shop and seeing if Dave had any work for me." 

After loading Tobin's bike in the back of the truck, Ash delivers Tobin and it to her doorstep. 

"Thanks, Ash. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Make sure your phone is charged before you go on any light night deliveries, okay?" 

"No worries, Kyle is working tonight, so he can handle them." 

Ash nods, before leaving Tobin in a cloud of dust and she drives away. 

Tobin locks up her bike before entering the mobile and surprisingly finds her Mom sitting on the couch looking sober and watching a movie on the television. 

"Mom? You okay?" 

Mrs Heath turns to look at Tobin and nods, "I did the laundry, yours is already folded and put away." 

"What's going on Mom, really?" 

"Tobin, I want to tell you, but I can't right now anyways, just trust me that things will be better for us from now on." 

"You expect me to trust your words after I've pretty much had to be the adult in this relationship for the past 5 years, you need to earn my trust." 

Tobin storms off to her room and locks the door before laying down on her bed and crying. 

New Message

Alex: I can't wait to see you play tomorrow. 

Tobin hears the buzzing at looks at her phone smiling when she sees the message before setting an alarm on her phone and closing her eyes for a bit before she needs to get ready for work. 


	16. Chapter 16

Christen stands looking through her clothes the next morning, trying to decide what to wear on the day, which will make her look hot but also allow her to fit in when they drive to the soccer game. 

She settles on an off the shoulder shirt along with her favourite pair of skinny jeans and some ankle boots. Topped off with some simple hoops and assortment of rings. 

Walking down the hall, she knocks on her sister Tyler's bedroom door and waits for her to open it. 

"It's early Chris, what do you need?" 

"I need your opinion on my outfit." 

"Wait, are you punking me right now? Because you never ask for my opinion on clothes." 

"I'm not, honestly, I promise I'm not. So, is this outfit acceptable to watch a soccer game in and then go out on a date?" 

"Soccer game? Alex?" 

"Not one of Alex's games." 

"Then who's?" 

"A friend of a friend's. Anyways, so yes or no?" 

"Maybe swap the boots for some of those fancy-ass Nike's you have gathering dust in your closet and you'll be fine. You're going to tell me all about when you get home, because you don't date, so someone's caught your interest."

Christen smiles, "Yeah, her name is Kelley and she is going to playing in the game." 

Tyler laughs at her, "A girl who can actually willingly get you out to watch soccer, huh? I like her already, can't wait to meet her." 

"Keep this between us, okay, Ty?" 

"I will, now go before you're late for school and say hello to your crew for me." 

Christen heads back to her room and swaps out the boots for her most comfy shoes, before checking her makeup one last time, collecting her stuff including a jacket in case it gets cold later and then heads out.

Ali climbs in, gives her the once over and nods, "You look good Pressy, I'm glad you took my advice." 

"I really hope that Kelley thinks I look okay." 

Ali laughs. "What's funny?" 

"It's just weird hearing something like that coming out of your mouth Pressy." 

"I'm going to stop you right there, Kriegs and turn it back on you. Are you planning on making a play for Ashlyn or what?" 

"I can't do anything until I've dealt with the Brent situation." 

"Thought you said that Kyle was going to deal with him." 

"He said he would, but so far he hasn't let me in on his plan." 

"Probably better you don't know in case it backfires." 

"True. So, I can't wait to see how Alex reacts to watching Tobin play today." 

"You and me both! I have a feeling that Lex isn't going to wait for all that long before doing the horizontal mambo with Tobin." 

"I have to agree with you on that one, I swear there was steam coming off the two of them the other night and that was just them talking, I can only imagine when or if it gets physical." 

"Oh, it's going to get physical Kriegs, guaranteed."

"Kelley, get up now or else you're taking the bus to school and I'm fairly certain you don't want to ride the stinky, sweaty mobile as you call it when you have plans later." 

Kelley's eyes open and she climbs out of bed, "How long do I have Mom?" 

"20 minutes otherwise, I'm leaving without you." 

"Can you make me something to eat, please?" 

"Already working on it." 

"Thanks, Mom." 

Kelley runs around her room like a chicken with its head cut off, retracing the same steps several times as she goes about getting dressed and packing what she needs for school and soccer. 

"You got 5 minutes, Kel." 

"Just need to brush my teeth and tame my hair." 

Karen laughs, "Good luck with that." 

"Thanks for the support." 

"Stop talking and keep moving!" 

Kelley looks in the mirror and does her best to flatten the mess of bedhead before deciding just to deal with it further upon arriving at school. 

"Okay, Mom, I'm ready." 

Kelley and her Mom make the drive to school as Kelley eats her now cold breakfast on the way. 

In the meantime, Tobin for the first time in a very long time is up, has already taken a shower and dressed before her alarm has even gone off. She is currently packing her bag with everything she needs for school and soccer. Once that's finished she heads out to get some breakfast and is shocked to find that her Mom is making eggs. 

"Sit, they're almost ready." 

"Shouldn't you be already gone to work?" 

"I'm going in later, I wanted to make sure that you had a good breakfast today because I know you have a big game this afternoon." 

"How would you even know that when or what's happening with me?" 

"I told you, I'm working on things. I even went to an A.A. meeting the other night. I know I haven't been the best Mom to you, but I'm trying to change that." 

"Why? Why now?" 

"I can't tell you." 

"Of course, you can't!" Tobin grabs the toast and bacon off the plate and decides just to make the extra-long walk to school today rather than riding her bike and trying to eat at the same time. 

"Tobin, please, come back, I'll drive you." She hears her Mom yelling but keeps on walking. 

Ashlyn lays in bed and feels an arm around her waist and lips start to place kisses down her neck and shoulders. 

"You're really making me not want to get up, Hope." 

"If I had my way we would stay in bed all day, but you need to get an education and I need to head to work soon." 

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night, it was getting cold in the Monsta." 

Hope laughs, "You're always welcome in my bed, Ashy, you know that." 

Ashlyn turns over and kisses the other woman before separating and looking at her, "Why didn't we ever work out as a couple, Hope?" 

"Because I was stupid and fell for Jerramy's act and destroyed the level of trust we had between us." 

"Stupid ass, so glad he finally got what he deserved and won't see the light of day for a while." 

"I agree, but I think that even without his interference we wouldn't have made it. We work much better as friends and occasional lovers than as a couple."

"Yeah, I'm glad I still have you in my life, aside from Tobin, KO and Dave, you're really the only family I have." 

"What about your Mom?" 

"She's not a Mom, she stopped being that a long time ago. Now she's just an egg donor to me. Anyways, your right I should get ready for school now, is it okay if I grab something for breakfast before I leave?" 

"Yeah, there's a box of your favourite cereal in the cupboard." 

Ash leans over and kisses Hope, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. You know Ash, one of these days you're going to meet a girl who makes you want to commit and stop sleeping around." 

Ashlyn laughs, "I believe it when I see it, Hopey." 

Ashlyn finishes getting dressed and then heads into the kitchen area to have a bowl of cereal before heading off the school. 

Meanwhile, at the Morgan household, Alex has roped in her sisters to help her choose an outfit to wear on the day. 

Usually, Alex is all about keeping her room clean and in order, however, this morning that's all went out the window in favour of a clothes cyclone as she switches through numerous tops and bottoms before they all agree on an outfit.

Jeni and Jeri both nod at her appearance. "You look good, Sis. I hope this Tobin is worth all the trouble you've gone through." 

Alex smiles thinking about the brooding brunette and nods, "She most definitely is. I can't even describe how I feel when I'm around her." 

"Awww, little Sis has got a crush. You are aware of how difficult it's going to be to have a relationship with someone from the so-called Wrong Side of the Tracks, right?" 

"You know what Jeri, I used to think that being smart, living in the right zip code and being popular were the most important things in life, but not anymore; I don't care where Tobin lives or what's in her bank account, I care about and want to get to know her as a person, and that's something that has never happened to me before, so I owe it to myself to follow through with it." 

Jeri makes like she is wiping a tear from her eye, "Wow, that was beautiful, Lex, but we shall see." 

Alex points to her bedroom door, "You see that door, both of you are more than welcome to use it to leave now." 

Her sisters laugh and both hug her and wish her luck before leaving her to finish getting ready on her own. 

Alex pulls in her parking spot at school and makes her way inside to meet up with Christen and Ali, taking a seat beside the latter as she joins them at their table. 

"How are you feeling this morning, Lex?"

"More nervous than even the day I did my driving test." 

"Which time?" Christen says causing Ali and her to bust out laughing. 

"Shut up! We can't all be perfect like the two of you apparently think you are." 

"So, what's the plan for after school?" 

"I guess we just meet up and drive together to the school and game."

"You know where you're going, Pressy?" 

"That's what the GPS is for Morgan." 

"Oh, right, sorry." 

"All good Lex, how about I'll drive with you and Pressy can ride solo." 

"Thanks, Kriegs, I'd appreciate it. Out of curiosity, where did you tell Brent you were going today?" 

"I told him the truth that I was going to watch a soccer game with you and Christen." 

"And he didn't question it?" 

"A bit, but it wouldn't matter anyway, he has practice after school today, so it's usually my free from Brent evening." 

"Not free from Brent day though right?" 

Ali looks at Alex and shakes her head, "No, he'll probably expect his usual."

"Ewww, you really need to get rid of him, Kriegs." 

"I know." 

Kelley arrives at school with the hallways mostly empty due to it still being early and can't help be drawn in when she hears someone whistling in the hallway. Expecting it to be one of the custodians or teachers, she is shocked to find Tobin standing in front of her locker as she puts her stuff away. She stops, watches and smiles as her friend looks happier than she's seen her in quite a while. 

A door closes at the end of the hall and Tobin stops whistling, so Kelley approaches her, "Morning Tobs, you're here early." 

"Morning. Yeah, nervous and excited about today I guess, so I was up early and walked." 

"Maybe Alex will give you a lift home after the game." 

Tobin shakes her head, "I don't want her knowing where I live." 

"Tobs, it's going to come out eventually." 

"I know, it's just, at least you live in an apartment and well, I live in a trailer park surrounded by druggies, alcoholics and prostitutes." 

"Those are your surroundings Tobin, only that, and you've never allowed them to dictate who you are as a person and for what it's worth you're my best friend, Tobs and I love you." 

"Love you, too KO and thanks. Also, make sure to make me look good in front of my girl today, alright?" 

Kelley laughs, "Your girl, huh?" 

"Hopefully." Tobin puts her head down and Kelley pulls her in for a hug. "Did you have any breakfast, Tobs?" 

"Yeah, surprisingly my Mom made it for me. I really don't know what's going on with her right now, it's like she's trying to get back to the person she was before everything happened with my Dad." 

"That's good, though, right?" 

Tobin shrugs, "You know, she told me that she went to an A.A. meeting." 

"Wow, that's huge." 

Tobin nods. "Maybe you need to give her a chance Tobs." 

"I've needed her for the past 5 years and she hasn't been there for me, I'm not sure I can give her a chance." 

"Tobs, if going to countless hours of therapy after what happened with my Dad taught me anything it was that I wasn't the only one hurt by his actions. My Mom lost her husband, the man she loved and I lost my father and best friend, we've both had to acknowledge each other's feelings in order to keep moving forward. Maybe, it's the same with your Mom, she lost your Dad as well and maybe her drinking and partying and doing whatever else is her way of coping with the loss." 

"But what about me? I haven't been able to drink or party away my feelings, I've had to become the adult and look after everything." 

"I know and it totally sucks! But maybe she has finally realized that things need to be different and is trying to make amends for all the lost time." 

"Sometimes I really dislike the fact that you are so much smarter than me, KO." 

"It's not about being smart, it's about having and sharing the experience. Are you going to be okay, because if so I really need to head to the locker room and see what I can do about taming this mop-top."

Tobin laughs, "Yeah, you should do that, it's really hard to take you seriously with that mess happening on your head." 

"I'll see you at lunchtime." 

"Later, KO."

Kelley heads down the hall, heading towards the gym and locker room while Tobin collects her books and decides to sit and crash for a bit in her first class. 

Ashlyn arriving at school and not seeing either of them decides to make nice with some new "friends" until the bell rings. 

As 3:00 finally rolls around, Kelley, Ashlyn, Tobin and the rest of their teammates head to the locker room to get changed for their game against PS31. 

In the meantime, Alex and Ali follow Christen's blacked-out Range Rover out of the school parking lot and set off on the trip across town for the game.

New Message

Kyle: That soccer game you mentioned going to, is it today? 

Ali: Yeah, why?

Kyle: I guess I'll see you there then.

Ali: You're coming to the game?

Kyle: I won't be there for the game, but instead doing some information gathering. If you see me just play ignorant, ok?

Ali: Don't suppose you are planning on sharing what you mean by that huh?

Kyle: Not yet, just know that I promised you an out with Brent and I'm working on it. Love you AK.

Ali: Love you KK.

"Lex, what do you think Kyle means about information gathering?" 

"Huh? What?" 

Ali laughs, "Let me guess you were thinking about Tobin." 

Alex blushes and smiles, "Yeah." 

As they cross over the old railroad tracks separating the parts of the town, the girls all find themselves looking around at the rather desolate and sad looking area. They continue to drive by buildings and shacks that look like they've seen better times along with a garage and gas station followed soon afterward by a building with a flashing neon sign that should read pizza, but instead reads "Piza." 

"Do you think that's where Tobin works?" 

Ali shrugs, "Not sure, but I haven't seen any others, so it's a possibility. Have to say the pizza we got from there was pretty good though." 

"Yeah, it was and the delivery service so worth the extra fee." Ali laughs as Alex's comment.

Finally, they see a big red building come into sight a bit further down the road and follow Christen in turning to the parking lot and then parking in a couple of open spots.

"Is this it?" 

"Must be, there are girls on the field getting warmed up."

"Then let's go." Ali reaches for Alex's hand, "Everything will be fine, Lex." 

They get out of the car and walk towards the field along with Christen.

With not more than a handful of people in the stands, they walk up to the top and take their seats. 

"Do you guys think there is someplace I can get some water around here because it's got hot all of a sudden." 

"Nice, Pressy. I would imagine there should be a vending machine of some sort inside the school, right?" 

"Kriegs, can you come with me?" 

"You scared to go alone, Pressy?" 

Christen gives Ali a look, "We'll be back, Lex." 

"Uh-huh."

They walk around the school until they ask and are directed to a soda machine and grab a couple of bottles of water. 

"Why did you really want to leave Alex?" 

"I thought she might appreciate some alone time to drool over Tobin." 

"Like you weren't doing the same, I saw the way you were eyeballing #5 out there. I take it that that's Kelley?" 

"Yeah. So, I noticed that Ashlyn is the keeper." 

Ali nods and smiles, "We should get back before Alex misses us."

They make their way back out and find that Alex is being circled by some of the locals, "Crap!" They run over and up the stands.

"Is there a problem here?" Christen asks them. "We were just trying to get to know our new friend here." 

"Perhaps, she isn't interested in getting to know you." 

"Everyone wants to get to know me." 

"DALE, LEAVE THEM ALONE, THEY'RE FRIENDS OF OURS!" They hear a voice yell and turn to see Ashlyn, Kelley and Tobin standing at the bottom of the stands. 

"Sorry, Ash!" The crowd moves away from Alex. "You okay, Lex?" Alex nods her head as she makes eyes at Tobin, who wordlessly is looking to make sure she is okay. She nods to indicate to the brunette that she is okay and the three players rejoin their teammates in getting instructions from their Coach. 

The game starts and right away it's very apparent that PS31 doesn't stand a chance with Kelley and Tobin combining on 6 goals in the first 20 minutes of the game. Alex is completely mesmerized by Tobin's ballhandling and footwork and drops her water bottle when Tobin lifts the bottom of her shirt up to wipe away some sweat. 

Ali leans over to Christen, "I think you're right there's no way in hell that things aren't getting physical between the two of them and quick. Lex, is pretty much a puddle at the moment and the game isn't even half over." 

"There's more than one half?" Ali shakes her head, "You really don't follow sports do you?" 

"I follow athletes, not sports, Kriegs." 

"Of course you do." 

Ali looks over and sees Kyle talking to a young girl sitting on the side of the stands before she stands and follows him towards the parking lot. 

New Message:

Ali: Please tell me you aren't doing anything illegal. 

Kyle: I'm not, trust me.

She watches through the cracks as Kyle and the girl talk and then Kyle hugs her before handing her some money and getting in his car and leaving. 

Kyle: You still have supper with the fams on Sundays?

Ali: Unfortunately, why? 

Kyle: If all goes according to plan, expect some fireworks. 

Ali: You still aren't going to tell me are you?

Kyle: No. Just trust me.

Ali: I do, with my life.

Kyle: So Ashlyn was looking pretty hot in her uniform, don't you think?

Ali laughs at the message

Ali: In more ways than one. Bye Kyle. 

The final whistle blows with the score on the board reading 10 - 0. 

Ashlyn, Tobin, Kelley and their teammates celebrate before shaking hands with the opposing team and making their way over to the sideline to get final instructions from the Coach. 

Once they are dismissed the group of three players make their way up the stands and take seats in front of the other three. 

"Good game, Tobin." 

Tobin looks down, "Thanks, Alex." 

"You should show me how you do some of those tricks." 

"Anytime." 

They continue to talk about the game as Kelley and Christen shore up their supper plans and Ashlyn and Ali talk about other things. 

"We really need to shower, you guys are going to wait for us, right?" 

"Go shower, and we'll be here waiting." 

"Sweet!" They laugh as Tobin says it before jogging off towards the school. 

"I'm kinda feeling like the odd man out right now, Pressy, you and Kelley are heading out to get something to eat and Lex from the looks of it, you and Tobin are going to be busy as well, so do you think either of you wants to give up your ride, so I can head home?" 

"How about we see if they would be agreeable to all going out for something to eat? I'm pretty sure Ashlyn wouldn't mind spending a bit more time with you Kriegs, she was eyeing you up like no one's business."

"She is easy to talk to and has a really nice smile, alright, let's see if that'll work." 

A short time later, the three emerge from the school showered and dressed and make the walk back over to the rest of the group. 

"We were wondering if it would be okay with your guys if we all went out and got something to eat together?" 

Ashlyn laughs, "We were actually just talking about the same thing inside. There's a cafe not far from here if you want to go there."

Christen looks and Kelley who nods indicating that she is referring to the same one they met at previously. "How's the coffee there, I could use a pick me up." 

"Pressy, you're supposed to be cutting back on your caffeine intake." 

"One cup won't hurt, Kriegs, now let's go." 

Ashlyn leads the way in her truck while Christen and Alex follow in behind, parking when they come to a stop. 

"So, do you guys want to all sit together? Or separately?" 

"Separately." Christen, Kelley, Tobin and Alex all say at the same time. 

"Okay then, Ali, I guess that means it you and me." 

Ali nods and follows Ashlyn to a corner booth, while the other two couple finds their own spots. 

Christen and Kelley sit down opposite each other and look over at Tobin and Alex. "Looks like our plan worked." 

"So far, so good. I really hope this isn't considered the date you promised me if it worked out." 

Christen leans over the table and taking Kelley's hand, kisses it, "No, but I'll be expecting dessert when we do have our date."

Kelley swallows a big gulp with the realization of what the gorgeous woman in front of her just inferred. 

"Now, what's good to eat around here, besides you, KO?" Christen laughs at Kelley's reaction before refocusing her attention on the menu. 

Tobin and Alex are too busy looking into each other's eyes and souls to even realize that the waitress is standing and waiting to take their order. 

They break apart long enough to order a couple of burgers and then go back to what they were doing along with a bit of talking on the side. 

While in the corner Ashlyn and Ali are finding they have all sorts of things to talk about and really enjoying each other's company. 

All too soon it's time for them to head out and with each of them exchanging hugs and digits, they head in their separate directions. 

As Tobin stares down the road watching the vehicles disappear, Kelley can't resist the urge to rib her a little, "What's on your mind, Tobs?" 

"I think I'm in love." 


	17. Chapter 17

It's now Friday and Ashlyn, Tobin and Kelley are sitting on the bleachers and eating their lunch while watching the cheerleaders practice. 

It usually would captivate their interest, but except for Ashlyn checking out a few of their assets, they are focused on the conversation at hand. 

"So, KO, when are you planning on getting down and dirty with Christen?" Ashlyn asks.

"Soon, we have a makeup date scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I feel as though as soon as we have sex, she is going to drop my ass, so as much as I want to rip her clothes off, I'm reluctant to because I do enjoy her company, you know?" 

"Obviously, I'm not one to talk about restraint because if I see someone I want, then I go for it, but maybe Christen is different, and she'll listen to what you have to say." 

Tobin nods along, "Yeah, try talking to her." 

"I guess it can't possibly do any harm telling her what I'm feeling other than her walking away before we get any further. Tobs, any plans with Alex?" 

"We've been messaging back and forth; I work all weekend, though, so I don't exactly have time to meet up with her." 

"Why do you ask Kyle to take one of your shifts this weekend and meet your girl?" 

"I already thought of that, but he told me he couldn't this weekend because he had family obligations." 

"Oh, okay, well, that sucks." 

"Yeah."

"What about you, Ash, got any plans?" 

"Dave lined me up some work this weekend, so I'm heading into the city first thing to pick up a few parts for him and then spending the rest of Saturday helping out at the garage. Not sure about Sunday yet, I guess it will depend on how much work there is, and I may decide to hand around and just pump gas to give Dave a bit of a break." 

The warning bell sounds, and they gather up their stuff before heading back inside for their afternoon classes. 

Not so far away, Christen is sitting in the school cafeteria, along with Ali and Alex. 

"Okay, Pressy, we're here what's got you rattled?" 

"Kelley." Ali and Alex laugh at her. "It's not funny." 

"Actually, it is. You don't rattle easy, so to see you, this worked up over a girl is entertaining. Talk to us, what's going on in the head of yours." 

"Promise you guys won't laugh." 

Ali and Alex look at her and shrug. 

"I don't want to have sex with her, I mean I do because she's hot and her freckles are sexy as fuck, but I kinda want to get to know her better before it happens, is that weird?" 

Ali and Alex burst out laughing at her, "Sorry, Chris, but it sounds like you want to date Kelley as in making her your girlfriend." 

"I don't do girlfriends." 

"Chris, it's been two years since Julie broke up with you for that Zach guy, you've slept with a countless number of girls since then, and it's gotten you nowhere, maybe the fact that you are seeing Kelley as more than a one night stand is your heart and minds way of telling you that you are finally over your heart being broken."

"You think?" 

Ali nods, "I do. Between Julie and losing your Mom, you've had a tough go of it over the last few years. I think it's time for you to stop thinking of your next lay or photoshoot and instead focus on being happy." 

"Thanks, Kriegs." 

"Your welcome, you know Lex, and I are always here for you." 

Alex looks beyond Ali, "Don't look now but asshole approaching." 

Ali gives them both a look before standing up and wordlessly following Brent out of the room. 

"Would it be too much to ask for a truck to run that douchebag over?" 

Christen laughs at Alex's comment.

"So, Lex, what's happening with you and the brooding brunette?" 

Alex lights up at the thought of Tobin, "We've been messaging non-stop, she's so much more than just an insanely hot and talented baller, the depth of our conversations is something I never experienced. I know we've only just met, but I think I'm in love with her Pressy." 

Christen smiles at her friend, "So, does that mean you're finally ready to pop that cherry of yours?" 

Alex nods, "I've been waiting for the right person to come along, and I feel like Tobin is it, she's just, I can't even describe her in words." 

"It's nice to see you happy, Lex." 

"And you, I agree with Ali completely, in what she said, it's time for you to give happiness a chance and if Kelley can bring you that, then all the better." 

"Yeah." Christen takes a deep breath. 

After finishing out their respective classes for the day, the girls all go about heading in separate directions for the evening. 

Tobin heads to her usual Friday evening haunt, the good ole pizza shop, while Kelley stays home, completing her homework, watching movies and then choosing what she should wear for her date with Christen. Ashlyn makes plans to meet a very flexible cheerleader at her house after the final bell rings out and spends a few hours there before making her way to the garage, sharing supper with Dave and then crashing on the couch after watching a baseball game. 

Ali lays in her bed, trying to get the sounds of Brent's grunting out of her head so she can fall asleep. It wasn't enough for him to get his usual blowie on the day, he needed to bend her over the supply closet sink and empty his little demon spawn in her before he went about getting prepared for his big game on Saturday. 

New Message

Ali: I can't take it or him anymore, please tell me you have made progress on operation kick Brent's ass to the curb?

Kyle: I gotcha, trust me, he will be gone out of your life very soon, and then you can get busy climbing Ashlyn. 

Ali: What the hell are you talking about now?

Kyle: Oh come on AK, I'm reasonably sure you've been picturing her between your legs while playing. 

Ali: Maybe. 

Kyle: LMAO! Love you. 

Ali: Love you. 

The next day Kelley is surprised to get a message from Christen asking her if she wants to meet at a park rather than the theatre as initially planned. 

Kelley agrees, and she smiles as she walks towards the bench where Christen is already sitting and watching kids playing in the play area. 

She takes a seat beside her, "Hey." 

Christen smiles back at her, "Hey, yourself. You look nice." 

"Thank you, and well, you already know you look hot." Christen giggles and smiles at her words. 

"Can I ask why the change in plans?" 

"Kelley, I'm sure you've already figured out from our brief encounters that I'm not exactly the type to shy away from saying what I want." 

Kelley nods, "You were pretty blatant about indicating you wanted to have sex during our previous date." 

Christen nods, "I'm sorry about that, it's not really who I am, but who I've become. I had a conversation with a friend recently, and it made me realize that I don't want to be that person with you, and I guess I'm wondering if we can start over?" 

"What do you mean, start over?" 

"Start over as in I'd really like to get to know you, Kelley and not just in the physical way." 

Kelley smiles and nods in the realization of what Christen is saying, "I'd like to get to know you too, Christen." 

Christen reaches for Kelley's hand to hold, "I should tell you something about me and why I'm the way I am. I was in a relationship with a girl named Julie for a few years, I was completely head over heels in love with her and in my naivety figured we would be together forever, well, she had other thoughts about that and us. I went out to a movie one night with Ali because Julie had told me she was busy and when we arrived at the theatre isn't wasn't really busy, and I was looking around while the previews were playing and a couple making out caught my attention when they separated I found out that she was cheating on me with a guy and later found out that it had been going on for quite a while behind my back. Needless to say, I was heartbroken and haven't been willing to trust anyone with it since." 

Kelly reaches over and wipes at the tears running down Christen's cheeks, before pulling her into her arms and holding her. "It's okay; everything will be okay." 

They sit there for a while longer in quiet just enjoying each other's touch and the comfort it gives them. 

"Kelley?" 

"Yeah, beautiful?" 

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know I have a lot of baggage and things to work through, but I feel safe with you and I want to give us a try if you'll have me. So?"

"I've never really done the girlfriend thing before, but I'd definitely like to try it out with you. I have one request though." 

"What's that?" 

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss you and those incredible lips of yours." 

"Oh, is that all?" Christen turns to face her and raises her eyebrow questioningly. Kelley smiles and nods. "I think I can handle that request." 

Not caring that they are in a very public place, they allow the emotions of the moment to take over and share their first few kisses as a newly minted couple, before standing up, joining their hands and taking a walk through the park while chatting.

"Did you still want to go to that movie, there's a later showing we could still make," Christen asks Kelley. 

"I'd like that." Kelley pulls her in for another kiss before they make their way to Christen's car and then the theatre. 

In the meantime, Ali sits in the stands alongside her parents and Brent's parents being the ever-loyal and dutiful girlfriend while Brent and his team play their latest game. 

New Message

Kyle: Smile, come this time tomorrow it will all be over. 

Ali reads the message and then looks around, seeing Kyle wave at her before walking away with some guy she remembers seeing in passing at school. 

Trusting her brother implicitly, Ali allows herself to watch the game and cheer them on to victory. 

Tobin stands at the counter of the shop, taking walk-in orders when the door opens and looking up she locks eyes with the ocean blue eyes of Alex's. 

"I don't suppose you have a break anytime soon, do you?" 

Tobin nods, "Give me 5 and I'll meet you outside and the table. Do you want a slice?" 

"Sure, veggie, please." Alex makes her way outside and sits down at the table, admiring the plastic red check table cloth placed on it while she waits. 

Tobin joins her with two slices in hand as well as two bottles of water and places them on the table before sitting down to join Alex. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I found myself at home all alone, decided to go for a drive, and ended up here."

"I'm glad you did, you being here is the highlight of my day."

"Rough one?" 

"We are training a new kid and he screwed up a couple of orders, so I had to make a delivery and apologize for the mix up with some free breadsticks and salad." 

"That sounds like fun." Tobin shakes her head. 

They finish eating and Tobin checks the time on her phone, "I should get back inside. Thank you for coming by Alex." 

They put their garbage in the can and hug, Tobin attempts to walk away but Alex grabs her arm and pulls her back into a kiss. 

Tobin looks at her stunned and breathing heavy, "Bye, Alex." 

"Bye, Tobs." 

As Tobin disappears, Alex lets out a loud, "Wow." before heading back to her car to make the drive home. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ali returns from the store after picking up a few items for her Mom and as she pulls to a stop she scrunches her face at the fact Brent's car is already in the driveway. 

She hits the steering wheel, "Why the fuck is he already here? Supper isn't for another few hours and now I'm going to be stuck with him." She looks at the bag on the passenger seat and debates leaving and coming back in a little while, but the realization that there is ice cream in there hits her and she collects the bag before climbing out of her car. 

Walking in the house she hears yelling and cheering and realizes that her father and Brent are watching a football game together on the big screen. She unbags the bag and sets the stuff on the counter and watches the screen as the cheerleaders perform for the large crowd. 

"You ever miss being a cheerleader? You were so good at it and looked so cute in the little outfit." Debbie Krieger asks her daughter as she makes her way into the kitchen. 

"Sometimes, I miss the girls but it was more important to me to focus on my schoolwork than performing the perfect splits in front of the home crowd." 

"Brent was quite disappointed that you quit without telling him, you know." 

"I really don't care what Brent thinks or feels anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be in my room." 

Ali leaves her Mom and heads to her room, plopping down on her bed before messaging Christen.

New Message

Ali: You up yet?

Christen: Been up for a couple of hours, what's up? 

Ali: Just need someone to vent to. 

Christen: Let me guess, Brent?

Ali: Yeah, he's here watching a game with my Dad. My Mom questioned my decision to quit the cheer squad again and I couldn't very well come out and tell her that Brent liked the outfits because they provided easy access, so I told her it was to focus on my academics; which technically isn't really a lie.

Christen: Enough about your shitty relationship and love life, I have big news of my own. I asked Kelley to be my girlfriend!

Ali screams out, "Oh my God!" before dialling her friend's number.

She hears Christen laugh, "Figured that would get your attention." 

"And then some, so tell me what happened." 

"I took your advice and told Kelley about Julie." 

"And what did she say?" 

"It wasn't really what she said; it was what she did. She held me tight and allowed me to cry on her shoulder while reassuring me that everything would be alright." 

"Aww, that's really sweet. So, what did she say when you asked her?" 

"She asked if she could kiss me, so we did and well she is a really good kisser." 

Ali laughs, "Uh-huh, so how long before you take her to bed, Pressy?" 

"It'll happen when it's meant to happen, I'm not rushing with her, Kriegs, she's different." 

"That's good to hear, I'm glad she makes you happy Pressy. Have you talked to Lex, yet today?"

"No, why?" 

"She messaged me yesterday asking for the directions to the pizza place where Tobin works and I'm curious to know if she went and what happened." 

Ali's Mom appears in her doorway letting her know that Brent's parents have arrived so she needs to greet them. 

"Pressy, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." 

"Hopefully, Brent will be out of the picture by then." 

"Hopefully, I can't wait to not feel like I'm constantly holding my breath." 

"Hang in there Kriegs, it's only a few more hours. Love you." 

"Love you, too, Pressy. Now call Lex!" 

Christen laughs as she hangs up. Ali tucks her phone in her pocket before stopping at her mirror and touching up her mascara before making her entrance. 

She plasters her face in the best fake smile possible as she makes her way into the room and greets his parents with hugs before offering to get them drinks. 

An hour later they are all sitting around the table sharing the meal that Debbie spent a good portion of the day creating. As Ali helps clear the table for dessert, the doorbell rings. 

Debbie walks to the door and opens it finding two police officers, along with a young woman holding a child in her arms and a man supporting her. 

"What can I do for you this evening, officers?" 

"We've been told that Brent Wise is currently here, we would like to speak with him. May we come in?" 

Debbie moves to the side allowing them inside. 

Ken stands up, "What's going on here?" 

"These officers are here to speak with Brent." 

Ali watches on awestruck at the scene unfolding in front of her as the officers speak with Brent and then proceed to slap handcuffs on him, escorting him out to an awaiting police car, placing him in the back seat and driving away once the woman nods in confirmation that it's him. 

Ali looks at his parents who are holding a paper and fighting back tears, "What's happening, why did they take him?" 

"He's being charged with Statutory Rape, for unlawful sex with a minor. Apparently, he also fathered a child as a result of the act and these are the paternity test results." 

Debbie stops them before they leave and looks at Ali who acting her part is wiping away the tears, mostly of joy but they don't need to know that. "Your son has embarrassed our daughter with his actions and is no longer welcome in our household, nor are you for that matter, now get out!" 

Brent's parents make their exit from the Krieger household to locate their family lawyer and find out what Brent is facing as a result of his actions.

Debbie holds Ali in her arms, "It'll be alright Ali, finally he'll be held accountable for his actions." 

Ali looks at her Mom, "You know?" 

Debbie nods, "Kyle told me everything, I'm sorry that I didn't listen or hear what you were trying to tell us all along about him, rest assured that things are going to be much different now." 

Ali takes out her phone to call her brother, just as the front door opens revealing him. She runs over to him and wraps her arms around him, "How did you? Thank you!" 

Kyle holds her, "I told you that I had your back AK, I just wanted to ensure that he got everything he was due." 

"Did he really father a child?"

Kyle nods, "She is actually the 16-year-old sister of one of his former football teammates, they were drinking one evening and Brent and she had sex, leading to little Brent Jr. The parents tried to cover up the pregnancy by withdrawing her from school and forcing her to put the baby up for adoption, but she wouldn't. So they kicked her out of the house. Dustin, that's her brother, got a job and secured an apartment for her and has been providing for them since the baby's birth. When I was looking into ways to eliminate Brent from the picture, it just all fell into place. The missing piece was the paternity test, which I gave Della the money to pay for and buy some groceries as well. Dustin absolutely despises Brent and helped me every step of the way including securing a source for Brent's DNA from the locker room." 

"He's really gone?" 

Kyle lights up, "He's gone." 

Ali lets out a loud scream followed by uncontrolled laughter. 

Ken Krieger walks back in the house and looks at Kyle, "You have some explaining to do. How about we do it over dessert?" 

They all sit down at the table and talk while eating dessert. 

Later on after everyone has had a chance to absorb things, Kyle decides to take his leave. 

"Kyle?" Kyle looks towards his Dad. "Yeah, Dad?" 

"Thank you for looking out for your sister, you know your room is still there for you anytime you want to come back." 

Kyle smiles, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm good where I'm at." 

Kyle leaves the Krieger household and Ali excuses herself, closing the door to her room as she is overcome by emotions. 

She takes her phone and not being able or wanting to speak at that moment she sends a quick message to the group chat that she, Christen and Alex have. 

Kriegs: BRENT IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow at school. 

Pressy: YAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!!!!!

Lex: So awesome!!!

Ali grabs a shower, before getting ready for bed and having the best sleep she's had in forever. 

Kelley and Christen are laying their respective beds, Facetiming when Christen gets the notification from Ali. 

"Oh my God! That's fucking awesome! Sorry Kel, one sec I need to respond to a message from Kriegs." 

"What's up?" 

"Ali's asshole boyfriend is finally out of the picture, for good!" 

"Oh, well that's good, I guess?" 

"Really good, trust me. So, where were we?" 

"I was telling you about my Dad and why I wear his tags around my neck." 

"Right, I'm all ears, talk to me, Babe." 

Kelley smiles and blushes. "What?" 

"You called me Babe?" 

"Is that okay?" 

"More than, Babe. So, yeah, my Dad and I were super close ....." 

Tobin does one last check around the shop to ensure everything is off before locking up and collecting her bike from the back. She climbs on and starts riding when some headlights flash at her

"Tobin, it's me." 

"Alex?" Tobin rides over to her, "What are you doing here, it's not really a good idea to be here this late at night." 

"I'm okay, I brought my bodyguard." Alex shows Tobin the backseat where a big dog is currently eyeing her up, "This is Blue." 

"Hey, Blue." The dog sniffs the air. "Probably smells the pepperoni on me." 

Alex laughs, "Probably. So, do you want a ride?" 

Tobin gives her a look and Alex reaches out to take her arm, "It's okay, you've already told me all about where you live, I'm not judging you or it, I just want to know that you are home safe. Okay?" 

Tobin nods, "Let me just go and lock my bike back up, it won't fit in the trunk of your car." 

Tobin walks the bike back over to the rack and locks it up before making her way over to the passenger side of the car and sliding in the seat. As she closes the door, Blue is all over her sniffing and getting in her face. 

Alex laughs, "Don't worry Blue doesn't bite only drowns you in drool. So where are we headed?" 

Tobin gives Alex directions and they drive along and talk, before pulling to a stop outside of the mobile. 

"Thank you for the ride, Alex." 

"You're welcome. Tobin, would you go out with me sometime?" 

"Like as in on a date?" 

Alex laughs, "Yes as in a date. You mentioned you like art, how about we check out the newest exhibit at the art gallery?" 

"Really? You would do that?" 

Alex smiles and nods, "If it meant I got to spend time with you, then yes I would do that." 

"Okay, let me see if I can get someone to cover one of my shifts and we can go." 

"Sounds good." Tobin smiles at Alex before leaning in to kiss her only to have a big drooly dog get between them, causing them both to bust out laughing. 

"Blue, get in the back!" 

They lean in again and are finally able to complete the kiss they've both been yearning for since the other day. 

"Night, Alex. Message me when you get home, so I know you're safe." 

"I will, night, Tobin."

Alex reaches her hand to pet Blue, "What do you think of her?" Blue licks her hand, "Yeah, I like her too. Let's get home now, it's late." 


	19. Chapter 19

Christen pulls up outside Ali's house the next day after the whole Brent arrest situation and finds her friend waiting with a megawatt grin plastered across her face. 

She climbs out of the car and runs around to hug her friend and they dance on the spot in celebration. 

"Oh my God, Kriegs, I can't believe he's finally gone!"

"I know, it's absolutely amazing, I finally feel like I can breathe again." 

"I'm so happy for you!" 

They hug once more and hold each other. "Thanks for being there for me Pressy." 

"That's what friends are for, I only wish I could have played a role in finally kicking Brent's ass to the curb or behind bars in this case." 

"Yeah, Kyle really came through in the end. I still can't believe that he is facing jail time." 

"Couldn't happen to a more deserving guy; I hope he gets what's coming to him and then some for everything he has put you through over the last few years." 

They climb back in the car and make the drive to school.

"So enough about me for now, what's up with you and Kelley?" 

Christen blushes at the mention of Kelley's name and Ali catches it and laughs. "You're falling for her aren't you?" 

Christen smiles and nods, "She's amazing, Ali. She makes me laugh and then is able to turn around and have a conversation so deep that I'm balling. We talked for hours last night about her Dad, did you know she wears his dog tags around her neck? He was in the US military for many years and when he returned home from his last tour, he couldn't handle things and ended up killing himself." 

"Oh, wow, that's so sad." 

"Yeah, Kelley was really close to him and has struggled since his passing. We've bonded over losing our parents. I told her all about losing my Mom and how I think that me sleeping around was my coping mechanism, so I didn't have to really deal with the reality of her being gone."

Christen pulls into her parking spot and Ali reaches over to hold her crying friend. 

"It's good that you have finally found someone that you feel comfortable opening-up to about everything." 

"Thanks. Can you give me a few to regain my composure and fix my face, I don't want to be seen walking in with streaky makeup."

"Of course, take all the time you need. I'm just going to message Lex and see where she's at."

Minutes later, Alex shows up with three coffees in hand and passes them to her girls. 

"Why are we so glum? We should be celebrating." 

Christen takes a deep breath and smiles. "You're right Lex." She raises her cup up, "Cheers to kicking the trash to the curb and new beginnings." 

"Cheers!" 

As they walk inside Ali can't help notice the eyes on her and the whisperings around her. 

Alex and Christen grab her arms, "Let's go."

As they approach Ali's locker, they are met by a group of cheerleaders. 

Christen releases Ali's arm, "What do you want?" 

Julie, the head cheerleader steps forward, "I'm really sorry, Ali, we totally should have had your back when you kept telling us all those things about Brent. We were wondering if you might consider rejoining the squad, we miss you and could really use you for the State Cheer Championships." 

Ali looks at them, "You've had all semester to approach me about returning to the squad and haven't, now that my name is on the tip of everyone's tongue you want me back; my guess is so that it will generate some interest for your less than stellar team this year Johnston. In other words, I'm no longer anyone's pawn and I don't plan on ever being again, so take your pom-poms and shove them where the sun don't shine. Now, if you don't mind get the fuck out of my way, all of you." 

The group splits and Ali, Christen and Alex walkthrough leaving the cheerleaders with shocked looks on their faces. 

"Not gonna lie Kriegs, that was fucking hot and if I didn't have a girlfriend I would kiss you right now!"

Ali and Alex laugh at Christen's comment. 

"I totally agree, with Pressy but I wouldn't go so far as saying I want to kiss you." 

"That's good Lex, cause I don't think Tobin would like that very much." 

"Tobs is pretty chill if I explained the rationale for my actions she most likely would've approved." 

"So, when are you and Tobin going out?" 

"Tomorrow. I'm meeting her after school and we are going to the Art Gallery to check out the new exhibit and then grabbing something to eat." 

"Something to eat, huh? Like maybe each other?" Ali nudges Christen as she says it. 

"We aren't there yet, Press, although I have to admit her kisses make me feel something I've never felt before."

"Horny?" 

Alex shakes her head, "Why are we friends again?" 

"Because we're all hot." 

"I think you're the one that needs to get laid, Chris because apparently that's all that's on your brain right now." 

Christen smiles. "Kelley asked me if I'd like to come to her place after their game on Wednesday, apparently her Mom has some book group she goes to and won't be home." 

"Oh, so, do you think you're going to end up between the sheets with her?" 

"Not sure, I want to take it slow with her, but this is the longest I've gone without in quite a while." 

"Let me guess, the toys have come out to play." 

Christen smiles and nods as the other two laugh at her. 

The warning bell sounds out behind them and they head to their first class on the day. 

"Kelley, you have five minutes or else I'm leaving without you." 

"I'm right here, Mom, you don't need to yell."

Karen looks at her daughter, "Sorry, I'm just not used to you being up and ready to go on time no less." 

Kelley smiles, "Christen told me that one of her pet peeves is people not being on time for things, so I'm trying to make sure that I don't get on her bad side right away and am working on being more time conscious." 

"This Christen girl is special to you isn't she?"

Kelley smiles and nods, "You know we talked for hours about Dad and I found out that she lost her Mom not too long as well. It felt really good to talk with someone who has dealing with something similar although different, you know? She just listened to me talk and then told all about her Mom, Dad and sisters." 

"I would like to meet her, Kelley, do you think that she might like to come over for supper one night?" 

"I can ask her." Kelley hugs her Mom.

"What was that for?" 

"Can't I just hug you for no reason?" 

"I don't have any problem with you hugging me Kel, it's just you haven't done it for a long time, so I was taken aback by it." 

"I know that it hasn't been easy for you and that I haven't been the easiest to be around at times, and well, I just want to say I'm sorry and that I love you." 

"I love you, too, Kelley. Now, are we ready for school?" 

"Not really, I'm not looking forward to Bio class today." 

"What are you dissecting now?"

"Nothing and that's the part that sucks because it means I have to listen and take notes, I much prefer doing things and learning that way." 

"I get it. Do you have everything you need for practice?" 

Kelley lifts her bag up and shows her Mom, "Yep, good to go! even remembered to put some fresh socks in." 

"I'm sure the girls will appreciate that the other ones were rather stinky for lack of a better word. Let's go before we're late." 

Kelley and her Mom head out to the car and make the drive to school together, chatting and listening to music. 

Ashlyn steps out of the shower and bathroom wrapped in a towel, "Dave?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I borrow some clothes?" 

"Harris, check the basket I'm pretty sure I washed some of your clothes with mine the other day."

Ashlyn digs through the laundry basket and finds one of her shirts along with some pants and underwear and puts them on, before joining her boss and friend in eating a bowl of cereal. 

"Thanks, man, I owe ya." 

Dave laughs, "One of these days I'm going to collect on all of your I owe yous." 

Ashlyn laughs, "Uh-huh, maybe while you're at it, you could replace that old couch of yours, cause my back is starting to hurt from it." 

"How about I just take the cost of buying a new one out of your paycheck?" 

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." 

"Thought so. You're still good with coming here after school tomorrow and looking after my parts order, right?"

"No problem, I got it." 

"If the pumps aren't busy, do you think you could take a look at the old lawnmower and see if you can get it going, it seems to like you better than me." 

Ashlyn laughs, "That's probably because I never kicked it or called it names. Machines have feelings too, you know." 

Dave laughs, "Time for you to put that brain of yours to work on something other than coming up with smart ass remarks and or comments - get to school, Harris!" 

Ashlyn puts her dish in the sink and then grabs her bag, "Later, man." 

Tobin wakes up to her alarm sounding out and reluctantly gets out of her bed, walking through the discarded clothes on the floor before heading to the bathroom to complete her morning routine. 

Returning to her she gets changed in clean clothes and ensures that she has everything she needs for soccer practice that afternoon. Heading out the kitchen she grabs some breakfast and makes herself a sandwich and grabs an apple for lunch, before starting the walk to school after remembering that her bike is still at work. 

New Message

Alex: I hope you have a good day at school and practice, call or message me later. 

Tobin smiles when she sees the message from Alex and debates for a minute about how to respond to it

Tobs: I'm excited about the Art Gallery and seeing you tomorrow. Have a good one, Lex.

Once Tobin arrives at school she heads to her locker and drops her stuff off before meeting up with Ashlyn, Kelley and a few of their other friends in the cafeteria. 

Ashlyn puts her hand up to fist bump her friend as she sees her, "S'up Tobs?" 

"Not much, Ash, do you think you can drop me to work after school, I don't have my bike and it was enough to walk to school." 

"Where's your bike?" 

"Alex drove me home after work the other night, she had her dog with her, and my bike wouldn't fit in her car." 

"Aww, your girlfriend drove you home from work, that's cute." 

Tobin smiles at Kelley's comment. "It's nice to see you happy, Tobs." 

"Nice to see you happy too, KO. Now, what about you Harris, anything or anyone on your radar?" 

"I'm not ready to be locked down just yet." 

"It'll happen, Harris. Hey, what about Ali? Christen and Alex's friend."

"She's got a boyfriend, KO." 

"No, she doesn't. There was a whole situation that went down yesterday with him and the cops; I don't know exactly what happened, but Chris was pretty ecstatic about it all." 

"She wasn't hurt by him was she?" 

"I'm led to believe that he was pretty controlling of her and demanded his needs were always met before hers." 

"Asshole!" 

"Ms. Harris, language!" 

"Sorry, Mrs. Taylor." 

They laugh at Ashlyn getting called out and having to apologize. 

Looking at the time they all head to their first class on the day, with Ashlyn and Tobin making the walk to one end of the hall and Kelley heading in the opposite direction.


	20. Chapter 20

Ashlyn and some of the girls from the soccer team watch on and laugh as Kelley and Tobin run around squirting each other with water bottles until they are empty. With a truce having been called they head over to the bleachers to swap out their footwear. 

Tobin realizing she is wet and sweaty now and not wanting to show up at work in that kinda shape asks if Ashlyn minds waiting around long enough for her to grab a shower and get changed into her work clothes. The keeper takes a seat and watches the cheerleaders practice while she awaits Tobin's return. 

"Hey, Ash." 

"Ladies." Ashlyn smiles as the group walk past her and makes their way on to the field to practice their formations. 

"You want to come over to my place later, Ash?" 

Ashlyn smiles at Tiffany and scans her up and down, licking her lips in the process. "I'll see you at 7." 

Tiffany smiles and offers her a little wave before joining the group. 

"You hooking up with Tiff again, Ash? I thought you were beyond here now." 

"Girl is flexible Tobs and I mean flex-i-ble!" 

Ashlyn smiles and Tobin laughs and shakes her head, "Can we go now?" 

They head to Ashlyn's Monsta and climb in, 10 minutes later it decides that it wants to start and they make their way towards the pizza shop. 

"Thanks for the ride, Ash. Have fun with Tiffany." 

"Oh, I will." Ashlyn smiles wide and moves her eyebrows causing Tobin to bust out laughing. 

Walking into the shop, Tobin is surprised to find Kyle sitting behind the counter waiting for her. 

They fist bump, "You're not on the schedule tonight, so why are you here, man?" 

"I'm your fairy Godfather, emphasis on the fairy part." 

Tobin looks at him, "Dude, I can't take you seriously right now."

"I know about you and Alex, Tobs." 

"Okay, well considering you're the brother of one of her best friends, I guess that's not surprising." 

"Listen, Alex is like a sister to me as well, as she and Ali have been friends forever." 

"Okay, is there a point to this conversation coming soon because I need to punch in." 

"The point is that I'm here to cover your shift for you tonight and ..." 

The bell on the door chimes out causing Tobin to look and smile when she sees Alex enter the shop. 

Tobin looks between Alex and Kyle and understands what is going on. 

Kyle flicks his hand towards them, "Go and have fun; oh and use protection." 

They both laugh at him as they walk outside, hug each other and then share a long kiss. 

"I thought we had plans for tomorrow night, not tonight." 

"We do, but I thought you might like to watch the USWNT practice so I asked Kyle to cover for you tonight." 

"Seriously? Yes! Let's go! But wait does that mean we aren't going to the Art Gallery?" 

Alex leans in and kisses Tobin, before looking into her eyes and smiling, We are still going to the Gallery tomorrow, now get in the car or else we're going to miss the beginning of the practice." 

Alex reaches over to take and hold Tobin's hand as they drive an hour to the open practice session. 

When they arrive at the facility it's pretty busy, but they are still able to find seats and watch on in awe as their heroes take to the pitch. Tobin sits on the edge of her seat taking in everything while letting out a few, "Wows, awesome and sweets along the way." Even with having her heroes in close proximity, Alex only has eyes for Tobin and watches as her girlfriend reacts to everything and smiles non stop.

Once the session is over, they walk back to the car and Alex is surprised by Tobin pushing her against the car door and hungrily joining their mouths in a kiss that she feels all the way to her toes and everywhere in between. She lets out a moan in response to the invasion, which leads to Tobin's hand sliding under her shirt and stroking her abs with her thumb, the action in itself causing Alex to squirm with the throbbing between her legs. 

Tobin takes a step back and removes her hand, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Tobin looks at the ground and Alex lifts her head up to meet her eyes. 

"It's okay, I'm okay, Tobs, it's just that I need to tell you something and I don't want you to laugh, okay?" 

Tobin watches her and waits giving her space to compose herself. 

"I'm a virgin," Alex says out loud and then eyes Tobin for her reaction.

"Why would you think that I would laugh at that, Lex? I don't find it funny, I actually find it sweet." 

"It's just that most people think I'm joking when I say it, but I'm not; I've never connected with anyone to the extent that I've wanted to do it with them. I guess that is until I met you and now I finding that I really want to do it with you." 

"Lex, I'm honoured that you would even consider sleeping with me, you're so beautiful and I'm sure you could have anyone you want, but as much as I want the same thing, I think we should wait until we get to know each other a bit better before we do that. I want us to last Lex and bringing sex into the mix has a tendency to complicate things. Is that okay with you?" 

Alex smiles, "That may actually be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me." 

Tobin smiles, "I really like you Lex and it's kinda scary, you know?" 

Alex nods, "Yeah, I do. Now, how about we get something to eat before we head back." 

Tobin leans in and kisses her again, before stepping back and smiling, "I'm ready whenever you are." As Tobin walks to the other side of the car to get in, Alex mentally tells her body off for betraying her at the moment and reacting so strongly to Tobin's kisses and touches. 

After eating they head back to the pizza shop, so Tobin can collect her bike. 

Alex and her exchange a few more toe-curling kisses before Alex climbs back into her car and drives away. 

As she rides the bike home and the seat rubs against her core, Tobin forces herself to try and focus on the road rather than on how incredibly horny she is. Arriving at the mobile, she locks her bike up and is thankful that it's dark and quiet inside, so she can do something to help alleviate the throbbing sensation without having to deal with her mother or her "friends."

Afterwards, she lays back and falls blissfully asleep with visions of Alex circling around her head.

Alex arrives home and calls Ali, not wanting to deal with Christen's judgement and or comments on the topic she needs to talk about.

"Hey Lex, how was your date?" 

"It was really good, I owe you and Kyle bigtime for helping me out. I have a problem Kriegs." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Promise you won't laugh." 

"Out with it, Morgan." 

"Tobin." 

"Uh huh, go on, what about Tobin?" 

"Her kisses make me want to rip off her clothes and mine." 

"And?" 

"You know what the problem is." 

"You haven't gone that far with anyone and it scares you." 

"Yeah. But we kinda talked about it tonight and she wants to wait." 

"Well, that's good then, right?"

"Yes, but ... umm..." 

Ali laughs, "Ohhh, I get it. You need to get off, without getting any and you need advice."

"Yeah. I mean like I've masturbated before with and it was okay, but should I be doing or using something else?" 

"Lex, I'll make you a deal how about we go shopping after school tomorrow and get you something that will make it more than okay." 

"I can't, I have a date with Tobin to go to the Art Gallery." 

"Okay, then, do you trust me to get something for you? I'll get you exactly what I use to help get the job done."

"Are you seriously okay with the idea of going shopping for me?" 

"Sure, why not I can use a little added variety now that I don't have the real dick to worry about anymore." 

"Okay, thanks Kriegs and please keep this conversation between us." 

"You have my word, Lex. I'll see you at school in the morning."

"Yeah, school, urgh! for once I don't want to go." 

Ali laughs, "Yeah, you do; I can't imagine that you would want to break your perfect attendance record for a case of blue lips."

"Oh my God, I finally understand what you and Pressy were talking about all those times!" 

"Yep, night Lex." 

"Night, Ali." 

Christen lays in her watching a movie as she begins to unwind before bed, when her phone starts buzzing. 

New Message

Jasmyne: Hey beautiful, I'm in town want to meet up tonight?

Christen stares at the message and can't help but picture the buxom brunette; normally, she would jump on the offer to get reacquainted but now having Kelley in her life, she doesn't want to do anything that could screw things up. 

Christen: Sorry, I'm off the market. 

Jasmyne: She must be someone special if she's got you on lockdown. 

Christen: She is. Goodbye, Jasmyne.

Christen sends the message and then deletes the contact from her phone along with a few others from her list, before deciding to call it a night.

After meeting up with Tiffany and having some fun, Ashlyn waits until she is sleeping before taking her leave and heading home. What she doesn't expect to see when she gets there is all her belongings thrown out on the lawn around the mobile. She collects her stuff and tucks it in the cab of her truck, before walking towards the mobile and finding an eviction notice taped to the door and a big lock on it. 

With no sign of her Mom and not knowing what else to do or where to go, Ashlyn finds her way back to the garage and curls up on the bumpy old couch, listening to the old clock on the wall ticking away until she finally is able to sleep. 


	21. Chapter 21

Tobin walks into school whistling and just in a good mood following a successful outing to the Art Gallery with Alex the previous night. 

She sees Kelley waiting for her at her locker, "S'up, KO? Why so serious looking?" 

"Have you seen or heard from Ash lately?" 

Tobin shakes her head, "No, why?" 

"I heard some gossip going around the school that she and her Mom were evicted from their mobile and I need to know she's okay, but she isn't answering my calls or messages; so I hoped maybe you knew what was going on." 

"Sorry, I've kinda been otherwise occupied the past 24 hours and don't know anything."

"We need to find her." 

"We can't skip today or else we won't be able to play in our next game. How about we head to the garage on our lunch hour and see if Dave knows anything?" 

"Okay, sounds good. I'll meet you in the parking lot at the bell." 

Kelley heads in the opposite direction to catch up with a teacher and Tobin stands at her locker getting her stuff sorted out for class. 

Her phone buzzes and she pulls it out of her pocket quickly, hoping that perhaps Ashlyn has reached out to her only to find that it's a message from Alex. 

New Message

Alex: I had fun last night, hope you have a good day at school.

Tobs: I had fun last night too, then again I always have fun with you beautiful. 

Alex: Call me on your lunch hour?

Tobs: I can't today, Ash has gone missing and Kelley and I are trying to locate her, planning on heading to her work at lunch to talk to her boss. 

Alex: Do you need help? Say the word and Chris, Ali and I will be on our way there. 

Tobs: I'll keep that in mind, thanks Lex. 

Alex: Lmk if you find out anything, I know how important she is to you.

Tobs: I will. XO

Alex: XO

Tobin heads to the cafeteria and grabs a cup of what they consider to be coffee downing it before heading to her homeroom. Once there she hears whispers about Ashlyn and finally hearing enough she approaches a group of girls that she knows are acquaintances of hers. 

"Hey Tobin, what's up?" 

"Have any of you heard or seen Ash lately?" 

"She was with me Monday night but left once I fell asleep," Tiffany speaks up. "Is she okay? That really sucks what happened to her." 

"Yeah, if any of you see her can you please let her know to call me or Kelley?" 

"Sure thing, Tobin."

"Thanks." 

Tobin takes her seat and struggles through her morning classes without Ashlyn beside her encouraging her. Once the lunch bell rings, Tobin drops her stuff in her locker and grabs her lunch before making her way out to the parking lot to meet Kelley. 

She sees Kelley talking to a group of familiar-looking girls and wraps her arms around one in particular, "I thought that you were at school." 

Alex turns around and smiles at her girlfriend, kissing her gently on the lips, "We wanted to help." 

"We're going to head to the garage now and talk to Dave, you coming Tobs?" 

"Yep, Alex and I will meet you there." Tobin takes Alex's hand and they walk over to her car and climb in while Kelley joins Christen and Ali for the drive. 

Arriving at the garage they go inside and flag Dave down he explains that Ashlyn spent the last two nights on the couch there but he doesn't know where she currently is and she hasn't been answering his messages or calls either. He goes on to explain that he needs someone to cover the gas pumps or else he's going to have to close while he heads to town to pick up some parts. 

Tobin volunteers to come back after school is over to help him out if Ash doesn't show up in the meantime. With a bit of time left on their lunch hour the girls split up and drive around to look for signs of Ashlyn or her Monsta. 

Tobin leads Alex to the mobiles and they drive around not finding any sign of her while Kelley, Christen and Ali drive around the outskirts of the area and finally spot her truck on the side of the road. 

Kelley jumps out and calls for her friend with no response, she looks in the truck and sees a cellphone with a smashed screen on the floor of the vehicle along with a bunch of empty cans of beer. 

Kelley shakes her head, "Damn it, Ash!" She feels Christen place her hand on the back, "We'll find her Kel." Kelley allows herself to be held and places her head on Christen's shoulder. "Thank you for being here." 

Christen leans her head down and kisses her, "It didn't feel right being in class knowing that you needed me." 

They hear a voice yelling, "Pressy, Kelley, I think I see her." 

They start running towards where Ali is and see the blonde sitting up against a tree asleep. 

Kelley runs over and calls her name and Ashlyn opens her eyes shielding them from the light. 

"Where the hell have you been? We've been so worried about you, Ash." 

"Sorry, KO, I just needed some me time and I busted my phone." 

"I'm just glad that you're okay, please don't ever pull a disappearing act like that again."

Kelley hugs Ashlyn, "I'm going to let Tobin know that we found you. Crap, I need to get back to school I have a test last period. Babe, can you drive me back?" Kelley looks at Christen who nods. 

"Are you going to be okay, Ash?" 

Ashlyn shrugs, "I don't know where my Mom is, I don't have a home anymore and my truck blew a tire and I don't have a spare; I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." 

"Pressy, how about you take Kelley back to school, stop at the garage and get Ashlyn a new tire and come back. I'll stay here with her." 

"I don't need a babysitter, Ali. I'll be fine, I always am."

Ali takes a seat beside Ashlyn, "Don't consider me a babysitter then, consider me a friend who is interested in keeping you company and enjoying this beautiful day outside." 

"Fine." 

Ashlyn gives Christen the information needed to secure a tire for her Monsta and then watches as Christen and Kelley head away in the car leaving Ashlyn and Ali alone in the park.

"I'm a pretty good listener if you feel like talking, Ash." 

"Ali, while I appreciate you being here I'm not ready to talk about things; I kinda just want to sleep, my head hurts." 

"That's what happens when you drink and honestly, what the hell were you thinking drinking and driving! You could have hurt someone or yourself with your stupidity." 

"It's not like anyone would really miss me, even my Mom abandoned me." 

"And what about Kelley and Tobin? those girls love you like family and would be destroyed if anything happened to you. Not to mention the fact that I would miss you and our conversations."

Ali wraps her arms around a sobbing Ashlyn and holds her as she continues to cry, "It's okay to weak sometimes, you know." 

"This coming from the girl who allowed herself to be a sex slave to her boyfriend." 

"How? Forget it I don't even want to know how you know about that." 

"He should have never treated someone as beautiful as you like that; you deserve someone who will treat you like a Queen." 

"Like a Queen huh? You volunteering?" 

"I'm not the type of girl you want to get involved with Ali, I'm trouble." 

"I don't think that you are trouble, you've just been dealt a shitty hand in life and had to do whatever you could in order to survive. We're both damaged in our own ways, Ashlyn, but maybe if you're interested we can help each other out." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Well, I happen to know that my brother has an extra bedroom in his apartment which he's currently using as his studio but perhaps he would let you crash there until you get back on your feet. Alex told me that you are helping Tobin with soccer and keeping her grades up to qualify for a scholarship; what are your plans once you graduate?" 

"I just figured that I could train with Dave and become a licensed mechanic." 

"I saw you play and you're a pretty good goalie, why are you checking into scholarships as well?" 

Ashlyn shrugs, "No one in my family has ever attended college, so I just never thought about it as an option." 

"Well, starting now, you are and I'm going to help you along with the rest of the girls." 

"I'm not a project for you to work on Ali, I'm a person." 

Ali takes Ashlyn's face in her hand and looks her straight in the eyes and smiles, "I'm more than aware that you are a person, an attractive one at that and you aren't a project to me; I want to help you because it's about time someone did." 

Ashlyn smiles, "So, you think I'm attractive?" 

Ali laughs and shakes her head, "Is that all you got out of that conversation?"

"No, but for what it's worth you're not so bad looking either." 

They smile at each other until a car horn sounds out and they see Christen's car pull to a stop behind Ashlyn's truck. 

Ashlyn stands up and then reaches her hand down to help Ali stand up, "I'm going to assume you know how to change your tire, right?" 

Ashlyn looks at her, "Wait, I thought you knew how to do it, oh, crap, we're screwed!" She then busts out laughing, "Yes, I know how to change my tire, if you're nice I'll show you how to do it." 

After Ashlyn succeeds in changing her tire, they all drive back to the garage so that she can grab a shower and change her clothes before they head to the school to watch Kelley, Tobin and the rest of the soccer team practice. 

Ashlyn walks over and asks to speak with the Coach away from the team and explains everything that has gone on in the past 48 hours and why she wasn't at school or practice. 

They watch as the Coach listens to her speak, nods and smiles before hugging her and allowing Ashlyn to return to the stands with the other girls. 

"Everything okay?" Ali looks at Ashlyn, who nods, "Yeah, I'm going to meet with the Guidance Counsellor and Coach tomorrow and we're going to see what can be worked out for me." 

"I'm glad." Ali and Ashlyn continue to talk and laugh while watching the practice and it isn't lost on the others around them what's going on.

After the practice is over and Kelley and Tobin are getting showered and changed, Alex and Christen move away from Ashlyn and Ali to chat. 

"What do you think is going on with those two, Chris?" 

Christen smiles, "I think Kriegs may have just found her missing piece." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Lex, how do you feel when Tobin is around versus when you are apart?" 

"I feel, like something's, oh, I get it!" 

"And here I always thought you were the smart one, Lex." Alex pushes her, "I am, just inexperienced in some areas." 

"Speaking of those areas, have you thought any further about taking Tobin to bed?" 

"Of course I have, but, neither one of us wants to rush into the physical aspect of a relationship, we are happy with where we're at, what about you and Kelley?" 

"Oh, it's inevitable and I can't wait to make her say my name as she comes all over my tongue." 

"TMI, Press!"

"You asked and I answered." 

Once everyone is ready they head to the cafe to get something to eat as a group before separating back into couples. Ali looks around and gets a bit uncomfortable watching her friends kissing and making out with their significant other. 

"You want to go for a walk away from the happy couples?" Ashlyn reaches her hand out for Ali, who smiles as she takes it. "I messaged Kyle while we were waiting to get our food and he's cool with you staying with him for a bit, provided you don't eat his food or judge who he brings home." 

Ashlyn laughs, "He does know I'm gay right?" 

Ali nods, "Yes, he also knows that Tobin is one of your best buds and he really likes her."

"Okay, tell him it's a deal provided he doesn't judge who I bring home either." 

Ali stops and looks at her, "Ash, can I kiss you?" 

"You want to kiss me?" 

"Yeah, I think I've wanted to since you saved me at the party." 

"I think I've wanted to kiss you since then as well, Ali." 

The space between them decreases until they are leaning in, staring in each other's eyes and smiling before finally allowing their lips to meet, gently at first and then progressing to more as Ali allows herself to surrender to the feeling of the blonde's tongue battling hers for control. 

Down the block, Kelley and Christen have come up for air and notice what's currently happening not far from them. 

"That's hot!" Christen lets out a laugh at Kelley's comment before rejoining their mouths in another kiss. 

After they all come up for air, they head back to the vehicles and say their goodbyes for the evening with plans to get together the following day after school to watch Ashlyn, Kelley and Tobin play their next match and then help Ashlyn get set up in her apartment. 

The next day brings about change and as Ashlyn lays on the old couch for hopefully the last time, she can't help but smile at the thoughts of recent events, especially kissing Ali. 

"Coffee's on Ash!" She hears Dave yelling and gets up to head up the stairs to join her friend and boss for breakfast. 

"Don't take this the wrong way Harris, but what's with the evil-looking grin plastered across your face this morning?" 

Ashlyn laughs, "I met a girl with tiger eyes and I can't stop thinking about them or her." 


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks have now passed and things are starting to look up for everyone. Ashlyn lays in her new bed on a Saturday morning enjoying being able to turn over and roll around without having a spring stab her in the back or a gearshift get in the way. 

She feels a body lay down on the bed beside her and knowing that Ali had planned on dropping over to the apartment for breakfast with her and Kyle, she assumes it's her. She turns over and just about falls off the bed when she finds that it's not the Krieger she had hoped to be sharing her bed with but instead her brother. 

"What the fuck, Kyle? I could have been naked in here, what have we said about personal space?" 

"Nothing really, plus, your door was open, so I could see that you still had your greasy, grimey work clothes on. Which by the way, I don't know how you can possibly sleep in those pants and also they really don't do anything to show off that figure of yours."

"I've never had difficulties finding girls to help me out of them in the past, now, what the hell do you want?" 

"I figured that since you were already dressed you could make a quick run to the store and get us some milk and also juice because based on the empty container on the counter it looks like you finished it when you got home." 

"Oh crap, yeah, I was thirsty and I promised Ali that I would cut back on my drinking, so I chose the juice over a beer. Give me a bit to wake up and make myself presentable and I'll go to the store and get stuff. Has Ali messaged yet to say she is on her way?" 

Kyle nods, "Yep, so you better make it quick. Wouldn't hurt for you to grab a shower either because Ali isn't a fan of stinky, grease monkeys." 

Ash stands up and strips out of her clothes in front of Kyle, "I think you mean that she wasn't a fan of grease monkeys until she met me." Ash winks at him before grabbing her towel and heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Kyle lays on the bed and can't help but laugh at the fact that his sister and his roommate are both clearly into each other a fact obvious to everyone around them but unwilling to do anything about it out of fear.

Kyle heads back out into the kitchen and gets back to chopping up some fruit to go alongside their breakfast. With a knock on the door and Ash still in the shower, Kyle puts down his knife and lets his sister in. They hug before closing the door and making their way over to the kitchen. 

"Where's Ash?" 

"She's in the shower; she's going to need to wash her bedding again, she slept in her work clothes again."

Ali sighs, "Not surprising considering she's being run off her feet right now, between school, soccer and working extra hours at the garage. How does she seem with everything?" 

Kyle looks at her and notices the sad look across her face. "She's doing okay, Al, we talk and she told me that they tracked down her Mom; apparently she was arrested as part of a prostitution sting and is currently in jail because she can't afford bail." 

"Oh, my God, poor Ash. The sooner she can get emancipated the better." 

"It's a process, Ali, right now she's got everything going in her favour, so hopefully it will be granted sooner rather than later and having Kelley's Mom signing on to act as her guardian, for the time being, has really helped as she is recognized in the community."

"Yeah, Kelley's Mom really stepped up considering according to Ash she was never a fan of her and Kelley's friendship." 

"I think once everything was explained to her she had a much better idea as to how strong Ash is as a person and how much she has had to overcome to get where she is. Not to mention, she's always been pretty good in school and it boded well in her favour that considering her circumstances she hasn't missed that much school through the years." 

Ali and Kyle stop talking as Ash makes her presence known, "I know that the two of you were talking about me, and to answer the question, I'm doing okay, Ali and I really do appreciate everything that you guys have done for me. Especially you Kyle, living here has been a godsend which both my back and I appreciate ever so much, I don't know how I will ever make it up to you."

Kyle looks at Ali as she watches Ashlyn talk and smiles, "You really want to make it up to me, Harris?" 

Ashlyn nods, "Yes, of course." 

"Take Ali out on an actual date, not just to get a coffee."

"Kyle!" Ali smacks the back of her brother's head, causing Ashlyn to burst out laughing. 

"Oh come on I've seen the way the two of you look at each other and the sexual tension emitting from the two of you is sickening. So either sleep together or go out on a date." 

Ashlyn looks at Ali, "He's not going to give it up any time soon is he?" Ali shakes her head. 

"I have a lot of homework that I need to get caught up on and some extra credit stuff that I need to do before Monday in order to stay eligible to play on the soccer team; but, if you like we could go out for a short time later today, someplace simple though because I'm kinda tapped at the moment."

Ali cringes with the realization that she already has supper plans with her Mom that evening. In an effort to mend their relationship after the whole Brent ordeal, her Mom and she have been spending time together recently. She thinks it over and knows that she would much rather spend time one on one with the woman a few feet from her than her mother. 

"That sounds perfect and don't worry about paying, this one's on me. Do you need any help with your homework? Or anything else?" Ali smiles widely at Ashlyn and Kyle knows that looking at their body language, he no longer exists in the land of Krashlyn; a name he coined for the pair after stumbling over them both having names that begin with A's. He heads into his bedroom, throws on a shirt and sandals, grabs his wallet and keys and decides to head to the store himself to collect the groceries they need.

While Ash and Ali talk and get closer to each other, not so far away Kelley is sleeping in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend, Christen. And to answer the question, they are both wearing clothes and the bedroom door is open as those were the conditions imposed on them by Karen O'Hara last night when she agreed to allow Christen to sleep over rather than driving home late at night after they had supper together and spent some time getting to know each other a bit better. 

Karen O'Hara stands in the doorway and peers into her daughter's room, smiling at how happy Kelley looks in her sleep and debating about waking them up for breakfast. Knowing that Kelley generally can sniff out fresh-brewed coffee, she opts to head back to the kitchen and put a pot on with hopes that it will wake the two of them up, so she won't have to. 

Being a teacher at the same school where her daughter attends and being well versed in schoolyard gossip Karen isn't naive to the fact that her daughter has been in relationships and or slept with some of the boys that she teaches, but she has never made a habit out of asking or talking about it with Kelley. Sure they had the whole talk about sex and being smart and protecting herself but nothing more and now seeing the way her daughter looks at Christen and vice versa, she realizes that perhaps it's the time to actually have a real conversation about them and what it is to be in love with someone. 

Kelley wakes up smelling the coffee, but not wanting to move as she feels something that she hasn't felt since her Dad was alive - safe. Looking over to where her father's dog tags are hanging, she closes her eyes and allows herself to absorb the feelings overtaking her. Soon the tears begin to sneak out from behind her closed and then open eyelids and she attempts to wipe them away without drawing any attention to herself.

"Kel, you okay?" 

Kelley sniffles, "Yeah, I was just thinking about my Dad; I guess us talking about him and your Mom last night stirred up some stuff in me, that I hadn't yet dealt with." 

"Last night was probably the first time that I've talked to someone aside from my shrink or sisters about what happened with my Mom. It felt so good to talk openly about everything with people who understood the magnitude of the loss to me and didn't try and downplay what I was thinking and feeling about it all. I really like your Mom, Kelley and I'm glad we were finally able to have supper together." 

"Yeah, I don't think that I really understood the impact that my Dad's death had on my Mom, she lost her best friend and husband; I didn't get it until she was talking with you about your Dad's withdrawal from you and your sister's lives and how it was his way of processing everything. She pulled back from me and I thought that it was because she hated me, but that was never it at all." 

Christen shakes her head, "No, everyone grieves differently, I hope that you and your Mom will be able to talk about things now and get back to being close like you said you once were." 

Kelley sits up and hugs her girlfriend, before kissing her gently on the lips, "I love you, Christen." 

Christen's face lights up as she leans in for another kiss, "I love you, Kelley." 

Kelley and Christen get up and both take a turn in the bathroom making themselves presentable before heading out to the kitchen and finding Karen sitting down reading some papers and drinking a cup of coffee. 

Kelley walks over to her Mom and hugs her so hard that she almost spills her coffee. "What brought this on?" 

"Can't a girl just hug her Mom because she loves her?" 

Karen puts down her coffee and stands up, "In that case, come here, Kel." Christen smiles widely as she watches Kelley and her Mom start to mend some cracks in their relationship. 

"What's for breakfast, Mom?" 

"Pancakes." 

"With chocolate chips?" 

"Of course. Kelley?" 

"Yeah, Mom?" 

"How about we sit down this afternoon and talk, maybe we can even call Erin and convince her to break up with Tom, once and for all." 

Kelley's face lights up, "I'm totally down with that." 

Christen is surprised when Karen hugs her, "Thank you for loving my daughter and bringing her back to me." 

"You're welcome." 

Tobin wakes up nearly heading the ceiling of the mobile when there is the sound of glass shattering coming from the kitchen. She gets out of bed and seeing a pair of slides near the door decided to put them on just in case. 

Still half asleep she stumbles out to the kitchen and finds her Mom throwing dishes all over the place and laughing as they smash around her. 

Tobin not wanting to be in the line of fire yells out, "What the heck is going on out here?" 

Her Mom laughs at her before throwing more plates at the wall, "You know, you're father and I got these dishes as wedding presents."

"I know, you've mentioned that to me before; but why are destroying them? I thought you liked them?"

"I did, but it's time to move on to bigger and better things, you know? Fuck, you wouldn't know, all you're good for is kicking a ball around." 

Tobin takes some deep breaths and tries to remain calm, "Have you been drinking again?" 

"Maybe, maybe not!" Tobin looks on the coffee table and sees an empty bottle sitting there along with a glass. She shakes her head, "I thought that you were doing better and going to AA meetings and even had a sponsor, what happened and why did you start drinking again?" 

"Your father, that's what happened!" Tobin ducks as Cindy Heath launches the last of their good plates at the wall, before grabbing a half-empty bottle and heading back into her bedroom with it.

Tobin looks around at the mess and can only shake her head at it before feeling obligated to clean the mess up and make sure the place is safe for her to leave her Mom when she has to go to work. 

Once the mess is taken care of and the bags carried out to the dumpster, Tobin searches the fridge and cupboards for something to eat. She settles on some dry cereal and a rather questionable looking apple, before heading into her room to get changed and ready for work. Having nothing left to do and not wanting to be around if her mother comes back out of her room, Tobin decides that she will just ride her bike and hang out with Ash at the garage until she has to leave there for work. 

Collecting her bag, with some homework that she needs to complete, she puts it on her back before heading outside to collect her bike. It's not where she normally locks it up and then she realizes that she got distracted talking to Alex and didn't lock it up last night. Taking a look around for it, she notices something underneath her Mom's car and looking closer she drops to her knees and cries with the realization that her prized possession aside from the skateboard that she keeps tucked out of sight, has been destroyed. 

Not knowing what else to do, she takes out her phone and calls Alex, only to be met by her voicemail and leaving a tearful message on it before starting the long walk from the mobile park to the garage. 


	23. Chapter 23

After making the walk to the garage only to find that Ashlyn isn't working, Tobin not having any other place to hang until she needs to be at work asks Dave if it's okay for her to stay for a while. Noticing how upset Tobin looked when she arrived and assuming something happened between her and her alcoholic Mom again, Dave smiles and nods letting Tobin know it's fine with him if she stays for a bit.

Ring, ring

Tobin looks at the screen on her phone and again the tears begin to fall as she answers it.

"Hey, Lex."

"I'm so sorry Tobs, I know how much that bike meant to you. Are you doing okay otherwise?"

"Not really, my Mom is back drinking and destroyed all the dishes in the house and I just walked from home to the garage only to find out that Ash isn't working today. I tried calling her but only got her voicemail."

"Ali is supposed to meet her and Kyle for breakfast, I think; do you want me to message her and ask if she can pick you up?"

"No, it's okay; I don't want to bother anyone with my problems."

"Tobs, I can be there in about a half-hour; do you want me to come and see you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be spending time with your sisters, today?"

"Yeah, but you're more important to me than spending a spa day with my sisters. I'll be there ASAP."

"Thanks, Lex."

"I'll see you soon."

Tobin put her phone in her pocket and not wanting to just sit there and do nothing, she gathers up some cleaning stuff and starts tidying up the shop and office for Dave.

Dave comes in, sees what she is doing and sets a cold drink down for her before heading back to work on a customer's old Chevy.

A short time later as she finishes cleaning the windows, she smiles with the realization that Alex has just arrived. She put the cleaning supplies away and washes up before making her way outside to see her girlfriend and hugging her.

"Sorry, I'm kinda dirty I was cleaning to pass the time."

Alex smiles, "It's okay. So how long until you need to be at work?"

"A couple of hours, I always do the closing shift on Saturdays because the tips are usually better with all the deliveries."

"You still don't have your license though, aren't you afraid of getting in trouble with the police?"

"They'd have to catch me first!" Tobin gives her a grin and Alex shakes her head before taking her hand.

"Being as though we have some time on our hands, how about we go and get you your learner's permit and work towards making you a legal driver because I really don't want to be involved with a lawbreaker."

"You aren't going to drop this are you?" Alex shakes her head, "No, now go and get your stuff."

Tobin heads inside and grabs her bag, waving to Dave to let him know that she's heading out.

Once inside Alex's car, they lean in and share a short kiss. "Lex, don't I need a parent's signature to get my permit?"

"Crap, I didn't think of that. How about we go and find out if you can get it without a parental signature"

"Also, I can't exactly afford to pay for driving lessons, that's why Ash has been teaching me."

"We'll figure it out Tobs, don't worry I gotcha."

Alex and Tobin head to the closest licensing bureau to find out how to get Tobin a licence. While To in talks to the gentleman behind the counter and gets the necessary information, Alex sends out a message to Christen and Ali which means that it takes no time before everyone knows what happened with Tobin and her bike.

They agree to meet up and purchase a new one for her after Alex drops her off at work.

Ashlyn reading the messages over Ali's shoulder shakes her head knowing that Tobin is going to have a difficult time accepting a bike from them even if it is a gift.

"Tobs, won't take it, Ali, she has too much pride."

"I'm fairly certain that Alex will find a way to make her take it." 

"It might involve her taking off some if not all of her clothing, is she ready for that?" 

Ali looks at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know Tobin; I tried before to buy her a new bike and she wouldn't allow me to, said it would be a waste of good money when hers was still perfectly rideable." 

"Yeah, but the difference being is that she no longer has a rideable bike and well, Alex loves her and won't take no for an answer. You did read the part where she mentioned about them being at the licence bureau, right?" 

Ashlyn smiles, "I did and I think that's awesome, but I also think that it would go a long way with Tobin if Alex was to show some skin." 

Ali shakes her head, "Is sex all you think about?" 

Ashlyn looks at her, "It is when I have a beautiful woman sitting so close to me that I can smell her perfume and it's driving me nuts not to be able to kiss or touch her." 

Ali gives her a big grin before leaning over and kissing her gentle to start then gradually the movements increase until they get into a rhythm and are more than content to engage in a full-on makeout session. 

They hear a throat clear and separate looking at each other full of lust and need. 

"I never meant for the two of you to go at it on my couch, at least take it to the bedroom Harris; I really don't want to see my sister being swallowed by you."

Ashlyn looking at Ali, stands up and reaches for her hand, Ali takes it and allows herself to be led back to the bedroom. 

They close the door behind them and look at each other hesitantly before being magnetized back together and slowly beginning to process of helping each other out of their clothes as they make the move over to the bed and lay down. 

Ashlyn stops and looks at Ali, "Do you want this? Because if you don't we can stop right now." 

Ali reaches up and cups Ashlyn's face, stroking her jawline before kissing her gently on the lips, "I want this and I want you, Ash."

"Are you sure? You know my history isn't the best and I don't want to screw up our friendship because I care about you." 

"I care about you too Ash, now, stop overthinking everything and show me what you can do." 

Ashlyn feels a charge of emotions run through her before she pins Ali to the bed and rejoins their mouths in a fiery and passionate kiss that very quickly leads to the remainder of their clothing being shed and after admiring each other's bodies from afar, they get up close and very personal.

Laying back Ali and feeling Ashlyn's tongue and mouth circling and suckling on her nipples, Ali realizes how very different this feels from any time she and Brent had sex, this isn't sex, this is more and she plans on enjoying every minute of it and Ashlyn. 

Just when Ali feels like she can't take any more, Ashlyn swipes her tongue through her wet folds and she lets out a loud moan and feels the blonde let out a laugh against her and she runs her tongue over and under every single spot of her sopping wet core. Looking through her lust struck pupils, Ali, allows herself to be taken to the edge over and over again before she can't hold back any longer and her juices flow all over the woman currently between her legs. 

Ashlyn for her part is enjoying every minute and moan as she is finally able to make the tiger eyed girl of her dreams hers. As Ali lets out a final moan as she is taken over by her climax, Ashlyn doesn't think that she's ever heard anything sexier or tasted anyone so addictive. 

Once she finishes cleaning up Ali, she climbs up beside her on the bed and kisses her not expecting to be flipped over as Ali can no longer hold back on her need to touch and taste her.

Ashlyn knowing that Ali has never experienced this before allows her to take her time and investigate her body and the ink that adorns it as she makes her way down and stops unsure of what to do next.

"It's okay, Ali, you don't have to; I would never force you to do anything you weren't comfortable ... oh my God!" Ashlyn lets out a moan as Ali takes her initial swipe and taste of Ashlyn. 

"Keep doing that!" Ali smiles as she starts to become brave and do a bit more exploring and savouring." 

Soon after having figured out one particular movement that causes Ashlyn to moan out, she continues doing it and takes pride in the fact that she was able to make the blonde orgasm. 

Laying together on the bed afterwards Ashlyn wraps her arm around Ali and holds her until they both fall asleep together. 

A few hours later they are awoken by banging on Ashlyn's bedroom door, assuming it's just Kyle being his usual self, Ashlyn gets out of bed puts on the closest shirt and pulls on some boxers, she pulls from a drawer. She looks back to ensure that Ali is covered before opening the door to find Alex, Christen and Kelley standing there and their jaws dropping at the sight in front of them. 

"Umm, well... ahh... sorry to interrupt Ash, but we need your help to pick a bike for Tobs and well you guys weren't answering your phone." 

Ashlyn looks at Kelley, "So, you just decided to come here. Wait how did you get in?" 

"Kyle let us in before he in his words, "Ran for cover because he didn't want any part of dealing with the two of you being interrupted."

"Smart choice." Kelley laughs when Ash says it. 

Christen walks past Ashlyn into the room, "I didn't think you had it in you, Kriegs."

Kelley follows her in the room and takes Christen's hand, winking at Ali, "I totally called it on the drive over here, Alex you owe me 20 bucks!"

Alex joins them and shakes her head as she hands Kelley $20. 

Ali takes the sheet, wraps it around herself and sits up, "I take it you bet against Ash and I, Lex?" 

Alex nods, "Guess I was wrong, but for once I'm not at all mad to lose a bet, even if it is to Kelley. So, are you guys dating now or was this a one-time thing?"

Ashlyn and Ali both look at each other and neither knows what to say about the current definition of their friendship/relationship so they opt not to say anything. 

Christen feeling the awkwardness in the air, decides to pull Kelley out of the room along with Alex and allow the two of them to get dressed and cleaned up before facing further questioning from their friends. 

"We'll be out in the living room, take your time." Christen lets out a small smile as she walks out of the room.

Ali nods, "Thanks Pressy."

Ashlyn closes the bedroom door and sits on the end of the bed with her head hung, "I'm really sorry about that, Ali." 

"Ash, I'm not and I'm not sorry about what just happened between us; in case you hadn't already figured it out, I like you a lot." Ali wraps her arms around Ashlyn and holds her. 

"I like you too, Ali, but you know how I feel about dating; I don't do it." 

"Then we aren't dating, just hanging out and enjoying each other's company; that is if you are okay with that." 

Ashlyn smiles and as Ali relaxes her hold on her, she turns around and kisses her gently, "I'm okay with that." 

"Good. Then how about we get dressed, get Tobin a new bike and then you can take me out on the date you promised me." 

"I still have a ton of schoolwork to do, Ali." 

"You can spare a few hours and we'll all help you with your work." 

Ashlyn nods and smiles, "It pretty hard for me to say no to you." 

"Then don't and let's go!" Ali jumps off the bed and starts to collect her clothes, putting them back on before making her way out of the room and into the bathroom to finish getting cleaned up." 

Ashlyn follows up and gets changed into fresh clothes then once Ali is done in the bathroom makes her way in and brushes her teeth and freshens up before joining the girls in the living room. 

Christen stands up and twirls her keys, "Okay, I'm driving being as though my car can fit us all."

Ash looks at her, "It's not going to fit a bike though, so how about I take my truck as well and we can put it in the back."

"Sounds like a plan, I almost forgot why we were all here." 

"It's okay, Baby, you're sexy as fuck, you don't have to smart." 

Christen looks down at Kelley, "Aren't you the same person who said it was sexy how smart I am last night in bed?" 

All eyes focus on Kelley as she blushes in response to Christen's comment. 

"We didn't sleep together! Well, we did sleep together but we didn't do anything else. We had our clothes on the whole time, unlike Ash and Ali over there." 

"Nice save, Kel. How about we head out now and find Tobin a bike." 

After driving back across the tracks, they stop at a bicycle shop that Ashlyn knows before making their way inside and being overwhelmed with the many options available. 

Ali looks around and takes Ashlyn's hand, "You know what she would like and need, how about you choose one for her and don't worry about the cost, we're all going to split it." 

An hour later, and the salesperson helps Ashlyn load Tobins' new bike, lock and helmet into the bed of her truck, where they strap it so that there won't be any movement. 

They head over to Tobin's work and Alex goes in to see if she can take a short break and come outside. 

When Tobin comes out of the shop, she is surprised to see everyone waiting for her and then as they move aside she sees the bike behind them and begins crying. 

Alex is quick to scoop her up in her arms and hold and kiss her. 

"You got me a bike?" Tobin looks at Alex, who shakes her head, "No, we all got you a bike because we care about you Tobs. How about you take it for a test ride." 

"Can I?" Tobin looks at them and they all laugh as Ash throws the helmet at her, "New ride means new lid, wear it!" 

Tobin nods and adjusts the straps on it, before putting it on and giving Alex a kiss before climbing on the new bike and going for a ride. 

Ali nudges Ashlyn, "And you said Alex would need to shed some clothes to get her to take it." 

Ashlyn smiles, "Guess I was wrong about it being Alex but someone definitely shed some clothes earlier and it's still a strong possibility that those two are going to end up between the sheets sooner rather than later." 

"Alright, then how about we make a bet." Ali turns to face Ashlyn. "I'm listening, what type of bet are we talking about Ali?"

"I think that Christen and Kelley are going to hit the sheets before Alex and Tobin and you think vice versa correct?" 

Ashlyn nods and laughs, "Oh, so we're betting on our friend's sex lives now, this could be interesting; so I ask what are the stakes of this bet?" 

"If you win then, I'll pay your half of the rent for a month." 

"And if I lose? Which I never do." 

Ali smiles a megawatt grin towards her, "Then you have to ask me to be your girlfriend in front of our friends."

Ashlyn smiles her own megawatt back, "I hope you're ready to pay out then, Krieger."

"We'll see, Harris." 

Ashlyn walks over to Kelley and Christen while thinking to herself that perhaps this is one bet that she actually wants to lose. 


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks have passed and Tobin has become extra vigilant about how she treats her new prized possession from her friends and especially, Alex. She smiles at even the thought of her beautiful girlfriend's name and wonders what she ever did to rate someone as amazing as her in her life. 

She undoes the double lock that now secures her bike to the mobile and places them in her bag so that she can lock it up at school, and not just hide it as she did with her previous one. After adjusting her backpack, she straps on her helmet and slides on her sunglasses before starting on her way to school. She would much rather be with Ashlyn and Kelley at the moment but has already been told that if she misses any more classes she won't be eligible to play in the upcoming games with the soccer team. She already knows that Alex will be leading her team in search of another trophy to add to their school showcase and she really hopes that their team will be able to secure the victory in two days' time that will allow them to also move on to the State Championship. 

In the meantime, Ashlyn is being prepped by her lawyer for her appearance in front of a judge in the next step towards her seeking emancipation. Karen and Kelley along with Kyle and Ali walk the front steps with her and inside the building. Ali holds her hand tightly and Ashlyn is ever so thankful that she is there with her and she has quickly become her rock. 

Ali squeezes her hand, "Everything will be okay, Ash."

"Hope so. I just don't want my Mom showing up and ruining it for me."

"I get it, but as far as we've been able to find out she's nowhere near here or you. Take some deeps breaths, hopefully, in an hour from now it will all be over."

Ashlyn leans over and kisses Ali on the cheek, "Thank you for being here with me." 

"You're welcome, now remember, absolutely no swearing allowed!" 

Ashlyn laughs, "I'll do my best." 

They take their seats and await being called into the room to see the judge. 

Christen hands Alex a coffee as they walk into school together and then stop, "This feels weird doesn't it?" 

Christen nods, "I really wish that I could have been with Kelley today, she loves Ash like a sister and if anything goes wrong she will be hurting big time." 

Alex hugs her, "I have to practise after school today otherwise I would head that way now and Tobin has to go to all of her classes today to remain eligible, but there's nothing keeping you here today, go and be with your girl." 

"Okay, I'll message you later." 

"Give them all hugs for me." 

Christen heads back out to her car and Alex watches as she reverses out of the spot and drives off in the direction of the courthouse. 

Alex walks down the hallway and smiles as she sees Servando sitting against the wall reading. She takes a spot beside him, "Whatcha reading?"

"I'm trying to understand Shakespeare and even with this guide thingy, I still can't figure out what the man is saying half the time." 

Alex laughs, "Sorry, can't help you there, but Tobin is actually pretty good with that kind of stuff maybe she could help you out." 

"You think that girlfriend would actually help me?" 

Alex nods, "Yeah, Tobin knows that we're friends Serv and I'm sure that she would help you if it meant earning brownie points with me." 

Servando laughs, "Brownie points, huh?"

Alex smiles and nods. 

"So, have you guys done it, yet?" 

"No, we're waiting, but damn I'm getting tired of waiting." 

Servando stands up, "If you get tired of waiting for her, let me know." 

"Not gonna happen, Carrasco."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Hey, Alex, I really could use some help, and I would really appreciate it if Tobin could help me out." 

"I'll ask her." 

"Thanks, See you later, Alex and good luck at the Championships."

Servando walks down the hall and Alex remains seated, deciding to pull out her phone and message her girlfriend. 

New Message

Alex: Hope you don't mind but I kinda volunteered your services to help tutor Servando with Shakespeare. Have a good day at school and call me later. XO

Tobin sitting in her first class feels her phone buzz and stealthily pulls it out of her pocket to look at the screen as her teacher conducts the lesson. She smiles seeing Alex's name but the mere mention of Servando makes her scowl, she's always felt as though he wants to be more than friends with her girlfriend even though he insists it isn't the case. 

She tucks the phone back in her pocket and turns her attention back to the lesson being taught. 

Christen parks and makes her way to the courthouse, walking in and becoming overwhelmed with the number of people around her. Knowing that Kelley doesn't have her phone on, Christen decides to ask one of the security people for directions. She heads in the direction she was told and soon sees Ali and Kelley sitting in chairs outside a room. 

Ali notices her first and smiles and she stands up and hugs her friend. 

"Kel?" Kelley who had been very focused on looking at the floor and not her surroundings lifts her head up and jumps into her girlfriend's arms. They share a quick kiss and then another hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Ashlyn is important to you, so that makes her important to me. Plus, I figured you could use a shoulder to lean on a hand to hold. No offence, Kriegs." 

Ali laughs, "None taken. I'm glad you're here. No Lex?" 

"She couldn't come, practice after school."

"Speaking of practice, don't you guys have practice after school today as well, Kel?" 

Kelley nods, "Coach knows I'm here and depending on how long this all takes I might still head back for practice; need to be in top form if we want to make it to State."

"What's the game on Friday?" 

"District Championship. We win we go to State, lose and our season is over."

"You win and you guys could end up playing our team, that would be interesting to see Tobin and Alex face off against each other."

"And now we really need to win, because I'd love to see Tobs nutmeg, Alex during a game." 

Kyle comes out of the room looking all dapper in his suit and tie and smiling. 

They all stand, "So?" 

He smiles, "They are questioning Ash's boss right now to determine if she is able to be financially independent." 

"She has been all along, it's not as if her Mom ever gave her anything." 

"And that's all being taken into consideration." 

"Did her Mom respond to the notification of action?" 

"Apparently, she ripped up the paper and threw it on the ground. It shouldn't be too much longer now." 

Dave makes his way out of the room and approaches the group with a smile on his face, "The judge is granting the motion, they are filling out the paperwork now." 

A half-hour goes by and then finally the doors open and Ashlyn, her lawyer and Karen walk out and over to them all doing their best to look and act as though things went badly. 

"Gig is up, we already know."

The lawyer says a few words to them before taking his leave and Ashlyn wraps her arm around Kelley, "So Mom, said she was buying lunch, you hungry, Sis?" 

Kelley looks at her, "Mom? What?" 

"Oh, you didn't know that your Mom decided to adopt me? That's why it took so long to get the paperwork sorted out, cause you know, name change and everything." 

Kelley goes chasing after her Mom and Ashlyn starts laughing, "You just completely played her didn't you, Ash?" 

Ashlyn laughs, "Yep, but Karen did say she was buying lunch so let's go before she changes her mind."

Ashlyn and Ali hold hands as they walk through the hallway. 

"ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS!" 

Ali and Ashlyn laugh, "Sounds like Kelley found out about your little stunt." 

"I'm not afraid of her, well except for maybe when she's in-game mode because then she's an outright bitch and heaven help anyone who gets between her and the ball." 

After they hit up a nearby restaurant and have something to eat, Karen heads back to work for the afternoon while Kyle leaves them to do whatever it is he does on his time, none of them wanting to ask or caring if it doesn't include them. 

Kelley and Christen head out in the direction of Kelley's place so that she can get changed into normal clothes and pack her back for soccer practice and well, also so they can spend some one on one time with each other. 

"I guess I can head back home now," Ali speaks up breaking the quiet between her and Ashlyn. 

"Or, you could come home with me and help me celebrate my new found freedom." Ash looks in her eyes questioningly. 

"Should you be celebrating before soccer practice?" 

"Never stopped me before, although I've usually been the one giving and not receiving." 

"You trying to tell me something, Harris?" 

"Yeah, I think there is a much better use for your mouth and tongue then sipping on that straw." 

Ali laughs, "You're about as subtle as a brick wall." 

"And?" 

"Let's go." 

Ashlyn opens the door to her and Kyle's apartment and leads Ali back towards the bedrooms, stopping when she hears some unmistakable sounds coming from Kyle's bedroom. 

"Sounds like someone's getting some." 

Ali looks at her, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with us you know at the same time as Kyle." 

"I'll lock the door, this time. Please beautiful, let me make love to you." 

"Did you just say make love?" 

Ash looks like a deer caught in the headlights as she realizes what she said and Ali heard. 

"Umm, make love as in having sex, not that I love you cause that can't happen, I don't do relationships."

Ali catches her eye and smiles, "Alright, make love to me, Ash."

They enter the bedroom and true to her word Ash ensure that the door is not only locked but there's a chair leaning against it as well.

She moves towards Ali and it's as if fireworks light up the sky as they kiss each other with everything in them as they help each other out of their clothing and then lay down on the bed. 

As they continue to kiss and touch each other, they lock eyes and it's in that moment that Ashlyn realizes that she can no longer deny her feelings for the woman underneath her and she intends to pleasure her to the maximum of her ability.

Not so far away from their current location, Kelley and Christen are getting hot and heavy on the couch in the living room. 

Kelley looks at Christen, "Do you want to move to the bedroom and umm, bed?" 

"Kel, I would like nothing more than to join you in bed, but I know you have practice soon and you can't miss it, it's too important." 

Kelley smiles and kisses her, "Thank you for being an amazing girlfriend." 

"I'm learning as I go. Kel?" "Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

They get back to kissing and a small amount of touching before Kelley very reluctantly moves away from her girlfriend laying on the couch in front of her with her the buttons un done on her shirt and her black lace showing through.

Kelley squeezes her legs together trying to alleviate some of the throbbing that is currently happening there with little success and Christen laughs at her, "Problem, Babe?"

Kelley looks at her, "You know what the problem is." 

"And I know of a solution to that problem." 

"I thought you said you didn't want to?" 

"You need a release and I'm more than capable of helping you with that. I promise to be gentle, now yes or no?" 

Kelley nods and soon finds herself moaning into Christen's mouth as her girlfriend fingers her to an orgasm. 

She lays back on the couch as Christen hovers over her, "You okay?" 

"So, okay, I don't wanna move now." Christens laughs, "You need to Babe." 

Christen climbs off her and does up her shirt before reaching down to help Kelley stand up. 

"Go get cleaned up and changed." Kelley kisses her before heading to the bedroom. 

Christen heads into the bathroom to wash up and then takes a seat on the couch and waits for Kelley to return. 

Christen's phone starts ringing and she answers it,

"Hey, Lex, what's up?"

"I'm trying to find out how things went today and I called Kriegs but she isn't answering." 

"I have a feeling that she and Ashlyn are busy celebrating, so she can't get your call." 

"Celebrating? So, everything went well?" 

"Yeah, it's all good. Tobin hasn't called you either?" 

"No, she messaged that she had forgotten her changer at home, so she couldn't really talk. So, what are you up to?" 

"Umm, Kelley and I were just hanging out before she has to head to practice." 

"Hanging out as in hanging out or doing more?" 

"None of your business, Morgan." 

"Sounds like you were doing more." 

"Goodbye, Lex." 

"Bye Pressy, don't have too much fun." 


	25. Chapter 25

After school, the team practices and the girls notice that Kelley is smiling wider than usual and running circles around them more so than the norm. On a water break, Tobin and Ashlyn corner her.

"What's going on with you today, KO?" 

Kelley smiles and looks at Ashlyn and Tobin, "What do you mean?" 

"You're even more squirrelly than usual and you haven't stopped smiling since you got to practice. Wait, did you and Christen, you know? After we separated earlier." 

Kelley looks over at the stands where her girlfriend is sitting with Ali, "We fooled around and she may have helped me out." 

Ashlyn looks at her, "What exactly do you mean she helped you out?" 

"Why do you need to know, Ash?" 

"Umm, because I may have made a bet with Ali about you guys as well as Tobin and Alex in terms of who would have sex first." 

"Does fingering count as having sex for the bet?" 

"We didn't actually get all technical with it, but I'm going to say yes, which means you lost me the bet, KO."

"I lost you the bet by having sex with my girlfriend?" 

Ashlyn nods, "And before you ask I'm not going to tell you what the details of the bet were, only that you lost it for me, or perhaps you may have won it for me; I'm really not sure yet. Can you guys just keep this between us, please?" 

Kelley and Tobin both nod and after grabbing a quick drink rejoin their team for the remainder of the practice. 

Afterwards, they each grab a quick shower and change before joining Christen and Ali for a post-practice snack at the cafe. 

Tobin finishes eating and goes to put money down for her portion before heading to work and Christen shakes her head, "Keep your money, Alex is expecting you to take her out on a date this weekend." 

"Are you sure, I get paid Friday, so I can manage." 

Christen smiles, "It's my treat for everyone, now, put your helmet on and ride carefully." 

"Thank you. I'll see you guys later."

Tobin heads outside and makes a point of showing them that she has indeed put her helmet and light on before riding her bike to work.

Ashlyn sits quietly in the booth across from Ali as Christen and Kelley move closer and share a kiss. 

"I think I'm going to head out as well, I'm tired and could use some extra sleep, not to mention I need to check in with Dave." Ashlyn stands up and starts to walk away before stopping and turning back to Ali and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Ali smiles at her and Ashlyn feels her heart start racing as she walks out to her truck. 

Climbing into her truck she starts the drive back towards her and Kyle's apartment but instead turns down the long road and makes her way to the trailer park. Driving past where she previously lived, she notices that it already has new tenants, who've already put up new curtains and cleaned up the area around it. She keeps driving before pulling up to another mobile, getting out of her truck and knocking on the door. 

The door opens, "Ash, what are you doing here?" 

"Can I come in, I could really use some advice or if you're busy I can leave."

"Make you a deal, go grab us some beer and I'll get rid of my company." 

"Thanks, Hope; I'll be back shortly."

Ashlyn drives to the beer store knowing that they never ask for ID and picks up a 6 pack before making the drive back to Hope's and seeing her lead a tall, dark gentleman out of her unit as Ashlyn pulls up. 

He drives away and Ashlyn gets out of her truck, carrying the beer and following Hope inside before taking a seat on her worn-out couch. "Who was that?" 

"His name is Jerramy, we've kinda been seeing each other."

"I didn't interrupt anything did I? Were the two of you about to get busy?"

Hope laughs, "No, he was heading back to the city. So, what's going on? And why do you seem so anxious?" 

"You know how we talked before about me and that it would take someone special to get me to commit to a relationship again; well, I think, no, I know, I've found her." 

"Really? That's amazing, tell me about her." 

"Her name is Ali, and she's gorgeous, smart, funny, a tiger in bed and I've fallen in love with her." 

"Wow! This Ali has really done a number on you, hasn't she?" 

Ashlyn nods, "A good, but scary one. She makes me want to be a better person and she helped me get emancipated, find an apartment and she's been encouraging me to look into University and make plans for the future." 

"Sounds like she's a good one, so, what's stopping you from asking her to be your girlfriend?" 

"We made a stupid bet and now I'm regretting it." 

"You and your bets, what is it this time?"

"We bet on which of our friends would end up sleeping together first and well, I found out earlier that I lost the bet." 

"Okay, so you lost, pay up and move on. Don't be a sore loser, Harris."

"It isn't a money bet, at least for me it isn't; the deal was that I have to ask her to be my girlfriend in front of ur friends."

"And now you want to ask her, but you don't want it to seem as though it's only because of the bet, right?" 

"Yeah, so what do I do?"

"You don't want to start off you relationship on the wrong foot, trust me it will always come back to haunt you. Be honest with her about everything."

"Thanks, Hope; So, Jerramy, huh? Is he better than me in bed?" 

Hope smiles and shakes her head, "No, but he's got a much healthier bank account than you and I'm hoping it will lead to me getting out of here for good."

"What did we ever do that was so bad that we found ourselves struggling to survive?" 

"We were born on the wrong side of the tracks, Ash. It has nothing to do with who we are as people it's just circumstances. For what it's worth Ash, I'm proud of you and who you've become despite having the cards stacked against you." 

"Thank you for always being here for me, Hopey; I don't think I would have made it this far without you always having my back and an everlasting supply of cereal in your cupboard." 

"How about you pay me back for eating all of my cereal by checking out my car, it's making a weird noise." 

Ashlyn sets down her beer, "Grab the keys and let's see what I can do."

Ashlyn and Hope head outside to check out her car and after driving it around the trailer park, Ashlyn suggests that Hope bring it to Dave's after work tomorrow so that he can put it up on the hoist and get a better look. 

"Don't go anywhere else except work and drive the speed limit, okay? There is definitely noise and vibration, I'm not sure if it's the brakes, a bearing or something else, so be careful and I'll check it better tomorrow." 

Hope nods, "Thanks, Ash. Do you think it's going to be expensive?" 

"I'd be lying if I said it won't be, but I'm sure Dave will work out a deal with you on the labour costs if it's beyond my scope of knowledge."

Ashlyn looks at her phone and notices the time, "I should get going I have homework to get finished for tomorrow." 

Hope hugs Ashlyn and kisses her on the cheek, "Love you, drive safe." 

Ashlyn smiles, "Love you, see you later." 

Ashlyn climbs back into her Monsta and makes the drive back to her apartment. Walking in she is met by Kyle sitting on the couch watching something on the television. 

"S'up?" 

Kyle points at the spot beside him and Ashlyn takes a seat. 

"I see the way that you and Ali look at each other and I want to know are you planning on breaking my sister's heart?" 

Ashlyn shakes her head, "No, I love her, man." 

"I KNEW IT!" Kyle yells out for the empty apartment to hear. "So, then what are you going to do about it?" 

"I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"You do know that Ma and Pa Kriegs aren't going to be happy about her seeing you, right?" 

"I really don't care what they think; they allowed her to be used and abused by Brent for all those years and did nothing about it, in fact, they encouraged it. I'm far from perfect and have all kinds of issues but I promise to do my very best to give Ali everything that she deserves."

"As her brother, it's my obligation to give you the chat and threaten you that if you hurt her I'll come after you, but I don't think that's going to happen, right, Harris?" 

Ashlyn laughs and nods before standing up, "Good chat, Kyle, see you in the morning." 

She hears Kyle laughing as she makes her way into her bedroom, changes and gets set up with her schoolwork around her. She works on it until the early hours of the morning before finally calling it quits for the time being and getting some much-needed shut-eye. 

The next morning as her alarm sounds out for school, she packs up her bag, throws on some fresh clothes and then heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up before heading out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

Kyle emerges from his room soon after, "Morning, roomie." 

"Morning, you want some eggs?" 

"Sure. You excited about your game today?"

"Can't wait! We win today and we're the district champs and moving on to the real 'ship!" 

Kyle laughs, "Ali told me that her and the girls would be coming straight from school, so they might miss the kickoff."

"Yeah, that's fine nothing usually happens at the very beginning as teams are usually feeling each other out. What about you, are you coming to the game?" 

"Of course, I'll be there, the town is pretty much shutting down because the game is kinda a big deal." 

"I know, it's the first time that our school has ever run the table undefeated and we've garnered a lot of attention as a result. Tobs and KO have even been interviewed by some University scouts, it's been awesome." 

"What about you?" 

Ashlyn shakes her head, "Nothing yet, but Karen has been helping me get everything in line to show any prospective schools."

"Glad to hear, have you and Ali talked about the future?" 

"I know that she really wants to go to Penn State, and that's a long way away from here."

"She wants to get out from under our parent's thumbs, not that I blame her; what about you?" 

"I'll go anywhere that'll take me and hopefully give me a scholarship." Ashlyn finishes her breakfast off and sets the dish in the sink, "I wash them later." 

Kyle nods, "Have a good day at school, stay out of trouble and the janitor's closet." 

Ashlyn laughs as she makes her way out and heads to school. 

Walking is she finds Kelley, chatting with some of their teammates and looks around for Tobin. 

"Where's Tobs?" 

"Not here, yet." 

"You call her?" 

"Yeah, straight to voicemail." 

"Damn it, today isn't the day for her to sleep in; I'll go and get her, can you make sure we aren't marked as being absent from homeroom, please?"

"I'll do my best, but hurry!"

"Thanks, KO." 

Ashlyn makes the trip out to her truck and drives to Tobin's in record time. Pulling up she notices that Tobin's bike is still chained up and goes to knock on the door only to find it flapping open and slowly enters the mobile. The place is trashed and she realizes that she has spent so much time focused on herself lately that she hasn't been a good friend towards Tobin. 

She walks over the mess and makes her way back to Tobin's room, thankful to find her friend asleep on the bed. She feels bad about waking her but knows it needs to be done quickly and throws the glass of water on the nightstand at her, causing Tobin to jump up and take in her surroundings.

"What the fuck? Ash? What are you doing here?" 

"You slept through your alarm and won't be eligible to play today if you miss school, so get a move on! I'll load your bike in my truck." 

"Where's my Mom?" 

"No sign of her, but the place is trashed and the door was open." 

"She got a call last night and went on a tangent, I guess she didn't come back after running out." 

"Don't worry about her right now, get dressed and let's go!" 

Ashlyn heads out and gets Tobin's bike loaded up and strapped into her truck before waiting for Tobin to come running out with her bag and climb in. 

"Let's go!" 

"Tobs, you need shoes." 

"Damn it, be right back." 

Tobin returns with her shoes in her hand and Ashlyn throws her a banana from her bag as she drives them to school, they head inside and notice Kelley and her Mom in the office, speaking with the secretary. Kelley waves them on as Karen continues the conversation. They both head to class and the teacher acknowledges their arrival with a nod before continuing with the lesson. 

The players all meet up at lunchtime and make sure that they get plenty of fuel and hydration before heading to their afternoon classes, all-knowing that not much is going to get accomplished on the education front that day. 

As the players watch the minute and second hands slowly make their way around, the level of anxiety grows in the room until finally the bell sounds out and the classrooms are quickly emptied.

Making their way into the change room, the team is rowdy and loud as they get changed into their uniforms.

After taking some time to focus and get final instructions, Kelley the elected Captain for the game leads her team out of the school and on to the field for warmups. 

"Let's fucking go!" 

"O'Hara, language." 

"Sorry, Coach." 

The players laugh as they are put through the paces, before making their way over to the sidelines, grabbing a last mouthful of water and waiting for the game to start. 

Ashlyn looks up to the stands and smiles when she sees Karen and Kyle sitting together with the blanket laid out beside them presumably to save seats for the three others soon to arrive. 

Kelley jobs back over, "Okay we got the ball to start, now let's get this show on the road!" 

They jog back out and take their places, getting set up for the opening kick off. The stands are full and the chairs and blankets are out in full force as the field is surrounded by family, friends and students with a few scouts also in the mix. 

The game begins and both teams look unorganized as the ball goes back and forth from player to player and side to side. During a break in play, Ashlyn notices Christen, Alex and Ali arrive and take their seats. 

The first half ends with neither team on the scoresheet. 

"Tobs, I know you are feeling it with the scouts in the stands, but relax and try and play your game. If nothing else make yourself look good for your girl and maybe you'll get some action later." Ashlyn winks at her

Tobin shakes her head and pushes Ashlyn away causing the keeper to laugh at her as she grabs her water bottle and heads to the goal.

The second half starts out the same as the first, but in the 60th minute, Tobin gets fed a long ball from Kelley and works her magic to evade two defenders before cutting back and sending a low hard shot just inside the post to break the zeroes on the board. 

Alex jumps up and down in the stands and cheers as her girlfriend is swarmed by her teammates. 

"That was awesome! I knew Tobs could do it!" 

Christen and Ali laugh and cheer with their friend. 

A few minutes later and Kelley playing high strips the ball from the opposition and takes off with it, waiting for the perfect moment before serving the ball up and into the box and watching as one of her teammates knocks the header past the keeper to put them up by two. 

The crowd goes wild as the home team doubles their lead. 

Ashlyn having been chilling for most of the game, is called into action shortly afterwards and comes up with the bigtime save after the shot is redirected and she has to react quickly to get a mitt on the ball and prevent it from going in. Unfortunately for her, the rebound is scooped up and buried behind her to make the score 2 - 1. 

Ashlyn hits the ground in frustration, "Damn it." 

"Sorry, Ash." Ashlyn looks up and at Kelley not needing to say the words to her friend and defender.

As time starts to wind down, Ashlyn is screened and beaten on a labelled shot from distance to even the score at 2's, with only minutes left on the clock. 

Off the restart, Tobin looks up at the scoreboard and knows that everyone is counting on the school's number 17 to lead them to another victory. She takes a deep breath and chases down the ball, stripping the defender and then adding insult to injury by proceeding to nutmeg her before sending a bending left-footed shot towards the top corner. The keeper jumps but is only able to get her fingertips on it and deflects it off the post and in. 

Tobin drops to her knees and raises her fists, screaming out as she does so. 

"Hey Alex, you might wanna wipe the drool from your face." Alex wipes her mouth and Ali laughs at her. "Have a feeling that cherry of yours ain't gonna be around much longer." Alex looks at her and smiles. 

With two minutes left on the clock, the referee's whistle blows and he points to the spot 12 yards out in front of Ashlyn. 

"Crap!" 

Ashlyn gets instructions from the referee and takes her spot on the line as the referee speaks the shooter. 

Ashlyn stands on the line and moves her arms around hoping to distract the shooter and she runs up and fires, the ploy works and Ashlyn is able to dive and knock down the rather lacklustre attempt on goal to preserve the victory for her team. 

The final whistle sounds out and Ashlyn is swarmed as the team celebrates their victory and winning the District. 

"We did it, guys!" 

"Yeah, we did, now we going to the 'ship!" 

"We going to the 'ship! We going to the 'ship!" The crowd starts chanting along with the players. 

Ali and Christen look at Alex, who is just sitting there, "S'up, Lex?" 

"We could end up playing each other." 

"Oh, this could be good." 

Kelley is handed the trophy and accepts on behalf of her team and they take pictures with it both as a team and individually. 

Ashlyn heads over to where Ali, Alex, Kelley, Christen and Kyle are standing and hugs them all, before taking Ali's hand, pulling her forward and kissing her. 

"Ali, I can't promise to be the perfect girlfriend, but if you are willing to work with me, then I'm willing to try - will you be my girlfriend?" 

Ali smiles, and hugs her before kissing her, "Is this because you lost the bet?" 

"I know I lost the bet, but I'm not asking you because of that; I'm asking you because I really want you to be my girlfriend, so what do you say?" 

Ali nods, "About time you asked and the answer is and always has been, yes."

They share another kiss as their friends eww and ahh around them. 

"Guys, where's Tobin?" 

They all look around and spy the forward standing in place as if frozen. 

"Who's she talking to?" 

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." 

Tobin makes the rounds, celebrating with her teammates before hearing a voice that makes her stop dead in her tracks. 

"Toby?" 

She turns around to be sure it isn't her mind playing tricks on her and is shocked when she sees a face that even after so many years, she knows. 


	26. Chapter 26

Seeing Tobin's body language towards the man she is looking towards doesn't sit well with the others and they soon make their way over to their friend to check on her. 

When they get there the man is no longer around having disappeared into the crowd of people leaving the game. 

Alex wraps her arms around Tobin, "Baby, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Who was that man?" 

"My Dad." Tobin manages to get out while being overcome with the emotions of it all and dropping down to the ground her legs unable to support her at the moment.

They all look at each other and question what she said. 

"Tobs, are you sure that was your Dad? You haven't seen him in how long and didn't you say he was on the run?"

"It was him, he called me Toby." 

Ashlyn stands up, "How about we head inside and get cleaned up and then we can all meet back up at my place for pizza in a bit." 

"Ash, Chris and I are supposed to meet up with my Mom for a celebration supper." 

"It's okay, KO, you guys go and enjoy yourselves, we got Tobin."

Kelley looks and nods at Ali and Alex. "Someone call or message me later and let me know how she is, okay?" 

They nod and continue to watch Tobin who is sitting on the ground playing with the grass. 

Kelley leads Christen away from the group and Christen stops when they get a distance away, "We don't have plans with your Mom, so what's really going on?" 

"There are only so many places to stay around here and if that really is Tobin's Dad, I need to know why he's here now after being MIA for so long." 

"Don't you think that you should have let Ash and Ali in on your idea?" 

Kelley shakes her head, "Ash is too close to Tobin and if he were to say the wrong thing and she responded to it, that could end up being really bad for her." 

Christen kisses Kelley on the cheek, "I love how protective you are of your friends and I love you, Kelley Maureen O'Hara." 

Kelley smiles, "I love you, too, but please never say my middle name again; it's so embarrassing!"

Christen cocks her eyebrow, "And mine isn't?" 

Kelley laughs, "How about we both refrain from using our horrible middle names." 

"Deal, now go get cleaned up because I'm not letting you in my car smelling like that." 

"Hey!" Kelley sniffs herself and cringes, "Yeah, point taken, I'll be back soon." 

While Kelley takes her time getting cleaned up and making herself presentable, Christen decides to make use of the ample amount of funds sitting in her bank account at that very moment and contacts someone she knows will be able to dig up anything and everything on Tobin's father. 

She sits in her car on the phone talking as Kelley joins her inside the air-conditioned goodness. 

Christen covers the phone for a second and turns to face her girlfriend, "Kel, what's Tobin's Dad's name?" 

"Jeff Heath, why?" 

"And her Mom's name is Cindy, correct?" 

Kelley nods and looks at Christen and listens as she relays the information to whoever she is speaking with on the phone. 

"Got it? Okay, call me when you have something and remember discretion is of the utmost importance." 

"Bye." 

Christen hangs up her call and looks at Kelley. "I know you want to help Tobin and I do too, I know a PI and have asked him to look into everything rather than taking the chance of us getting caught in the middle of something."

"I appreciate that, but I kinda was excited about the prospect of doing some undercover stuff." 

"Didn't you say your Mom was out for the evening?" 

"Yeah." 

"How about we head back to your place and do some under the covers kinda stuff; unless you aren't ready for it." 

Kelley pulls Christen into a hard kiss, leaving them both breathless, "I'm more than ready; let's go." 

Once back at Kelley and her Mom's apartment, it takes very little time for the two to make their way into Kelley's bedroom, remove their clothes and begin exploring each other's bodies. 

Laying together afterwards, Kelley can't help but ask the inevitable question about their future." 

"Chris, what's going to happen to us once we graduate?" 

"Kel, we have another six months before that happens, a lot of things can happen between now and then; some good or perhaps even some bad, but I want you to know that I fully intend for us both to be in attendance and cheer each other as we make the walk across the stage to collect our diplomas." 

"What about University?" 

"You already know that I plan on attending Stanford and from what I've seen and heard they happen to have some of the best soccer teams in the US."

"That's true and it would be a dream come true for me to wear the Cardinal red, but I'm not sure if my academics are strong enough to get in." 

"Kel, didn't you say you that you are in the top 5% of your class?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then you have no need to be concerned about your academics."

"Guess not. Are you hungry? I think there are leftovers in the fridge and I'm starving."

Christen giggles, "You're always hungry." 

Kelley smiles and leans over to kiss her before standing up and walking over to her dresser and grabbing out some clothes to put on. 

"As much as I like the idea of you being naked in my bed, you should probably get dressed in case my Mom decides to come home early." 

Kelley heads in the bathroom and then out to the kitchen presumably to locate food while Christen gets dressed. 

They sit at the table and share a couple of plates of leftovers before Christen mentions that she should head home as she has a photo shoot to do the next day and would prefer not to have bags under her eyes. 

"I thought you were finished with the modelling stuff?"

"Mostly, but I still have a few commitments that I need to honour. I'll call you tomorrow, sleep tight Kel." 

"I would sleep much better if you were beside me, but I guess I'll have to settle for the smell of you on my pillow." 

Christen smiles, "Love you." 

"Love you, too. Drive safe, Baby." 

They share a hug and kiss before Christen heads back out to her car and makes the drive back to her home. 

Meanwhile, over at Ashlyn and Kyle's apartment, Alex is holding a sleeping Tobin in her arms while laying down on Ashlyn's bed. 

Ashlyn and Ali watch on from the doorway, "The entire time I've known Tobs, she's barely ever spoken about her father. He was her hero and then abandoned her Mom and her and left them destitute; I don't know how she's going to handle his reappearance in her life. It concerns me because of all the legal issues that surround him and his questionable past if he is here to stay or if he is just going to disappear on her once more. I need to know his motivation for being here, now after all these years." 

Ali wraps her arms around Ashlyn, "We all want to know the answer to that question and hope that it won't hurt Tobin anymore than she's already been hurt." 

Ashlyn lays her head on Ali's shoulder, "Thank you for being here." 

"I'm not going anywhere except maybe home to sleep, because I don't think your bed is big enough for all of us to sleep in." 

"You can always crash in Kyle's room and I'll take the couch; I don't want to disturb Alex and Tobin right now, they look really peaceful." 

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" 

"Yeah, help yourself to anything in my drawers or closet; I'm, just going to return a message." 

Ashlyn takes out her phone and sees a message flash across the screen from Kelley.

New Message

KO: Christen hired a PI to look into Tobin's Mom and Dad.

Ash: Really?

KO: Yeah, I told her that I was going to look into him and them, but she was concerned for my safety, so she hired a PI to do it.

Ash: I'm glad she did because we really don't know what we're getting into with him and Tobs. Keep me updated if she finds anything out.

KO: I definitely will. How's Tobs doing?

Ash: Hard to say, she pretty much shut down. Not even talking to Alex. She's sleeping now, so hopefully she'll be able to talk in the morning. 

KO: I'll be over in the morning. Night, Ash.

Ash: Night, KO. 

Ashlyn feels arms wrap around her, "Everything okay?" 

"Christen apparently hired a PI to look into everything." 

Ali nods, "Good, the sooner we know what's going on the better. I'm going to turn in, you sure you don't want to join me?" 

Ashlyn smiles, "I do, but I'd prefer not to share a bed with your brother when and if he comes home tonight." 

"Okay, I see you in the morning then, try and get some sleep." They share a hug and kiss before Ali heads into her brother's room for the night. 

Ashlyn unable to fall asleep spends the next few hours scouring the internet for all mentions of Jeff Heath before finally curling up on the couch and eventually falling asleep. 

The next morning, Ashlyn gets to work on making breakfast for everyone and with the smell of fresh coffee permeating through the small apartment, everyone is soon up and making their way out to the kitchen. 

Tobin sits down and Alex hands her a cup. 

"How are you doing, Tobs?"

Tobin looks up at the eyes surrounding her and shrugs, "I don't know; I'm processing." 

Alex squeezes her arm, "Everything will be okay." 

"I just don't understand why he's here, why now? Where was he all those years that I needed him?" 

Ashlyn sets a plate of food down in front of her, "We don't know anything yet, Tobs. Christen went ahead and hired someone to look into everything, all we can do is wait and see what happens; in the meantime, you need to eat." 

"Thanks, Ash." 

As they are finishing eating and cleaning up, Kyle walks in along with Kelley and then over to hug Tobin. 

"Don't worry about your shift tonight, I got you covered." 

Tobin nods. 

"Any breakfast left for me? Or do I now need to go out and buy something to eat?" 

"There is some bacon and fruit in the fridge, you can make your own eggs if you want them." 

"Umm, bacon."


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later Christen gets a call from the PI and they agree to meet up and discuss his findings at her house. 

Kelley, Ashlyn and Tobin park and make their way up the door of the house and knock. 

Kelley looks around, "This is Christen's place?" 

Ashlyn and Tobin nod in response to the question. "Damn, my girl really is loaded." 

Ali opens the door for them and lets them in, "Pressy, had to take a call, she'll be right out. Alex is sitting by the pool." 

Ashlyn and Ali hug and share a kiss before making their way poolside. 

Kelley still rather starstruck by her surroundings continues to look around before following the group and grabbing a lounger beside Alex.

"KO, that was for Tobs." Kelley looks up and realizes what she did, smiling she stands up and moves over a couple of chairs so that Tobin can sit in the one she previously occupied. 

Alex wraps her arms around her girlfriend and places a gentle kiss on her lips. "How are you? We've barely spoken for the last few days?" 

Tobin shrugs, "Same, confused. My Mom hasn't been around either, so it's not like I can talk to her about anything." 

"That's probably a good thing though, didn't you say she has one heck of a temper?" 

"Yeah, she'd probably end up throwing what's left of our dishes at me or the wall."

Christen makes her way into the room followed by an older gentleman. "This is Luke, the PI, he's going to share what he found out." 

Luke and Christen each take a seat, "Where should I begin?" 

Tobin looks at him, "It doesn't matter, just spill man." 

He nods, "Okay, so what I'm going to tell you is top secret; I had to call in a bunch of favours to get this info." 

Ashlyn reaches over and takes Tobin's hand, "We get it, now let's hear what you got." 

"Okay, so about 7 years ago, the New Jersey State Police stumbled upon a drug-smuggling ring with ties to the Pugliese crime family. An FBI Task Force was brought in to investigate and questions were raised about the State Police's possible involvement in the ring. From what I was able to ascertain, the FBI offered a deal to a high-ranking member of the State Police in exchange for a list of all officers involved in the ring; your father and his partner's name were included on the list. He was interviewed at length and on numerous occasions and each time maintained his innocence. Your father was very well-liked by his fellow officers and when he found out that an arrest warrant had been issued in his name, he bolted along with his partner and a few other officers."

"I know that part of the story, so skip to the part as to why he is here, now." 

Luke nods, "The FBI recently tracked down and took into custody your father's former partner, Jason Smith. In exchange for a lighter sentence, he began filling in the missing blanks including how him and some of the other guys came up with the idea to frame your Dad and left stuff around to falsely incriminate him. Your Dad was a straight shooter and as a result, had garnered a few enemies along the way including his partner."

"So, you're saying my Dad didn't do what they said he did and the past 5 years I've been put through hell because the FBI fucked up?" 

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes. Now, as to why your father has resurfaced I have an idea as to why - I told you that his partner retracted a lot of what he previously said and indicated that your father was indeed innocent, well, it sounds like it's only a matter of time before his record is cleared and he will be free. There are already rumblings of a huge lawsuit being brought against the New Jersey State Police and the FBI, seeking a rather substantial amount of restitution. And by substantial, we're talking multi-million settlement." 

All their jaws drop and tears begin to flow, "You mean?" 

Luke smiles and nods, "You are soon to be very wealthy, Tobin." 

Ashlyn looks at Tobin and then Luke, "How exactly is that all going to work?" 

"It won't happen overnight, the justice system works at its own pace, but my sources indicate it's a done deal, so it's only a matter of time. If there aren't any more questions, I have another client to meet with and discuss her husband screwing the nanny." 

"Thanks, Luke, for everything." 

He smiles and Christen hugs him before her leaves. 

"I'm not sure what kind of news we were expecting but that definitely wasn't even on my list of possibilities. I'm so happy for you right now, Tobs." 

Tobin nods and smiles at Kelley, "He always told me that he was innocent, but with the amount of evidence they had against him it made it hard for me to believe. I love my Dad and I should have continued to believe in him and his word; I'm a horrible daughter and unworthy of receiving anything from him." 

"Tobs, don't say that. You made the best of a horrible situation, you are a survivor; look at all the shit you've had to put up with over the past few years. You've looked after yourself and your Mom to the best of your ability, while still managing to earn decent grades at school, lead our team in scoring and even work a job on the side. I guarantee that you're Dad is beyond proud of you for the person you have become despite all odds because I know I am."

Tobin reaches over and wraps her arms around Ashlyn, "Love you, Ash." 

"Love you too, Tobs." 

"Okay, enough with all the sappy stuff, it's ruining my makeup!"

They all look at Kelley and Christen taps her across the back of the head, "Not the time, Babe." 

"Okay, but is it time for food, because you promised me there would be food." 

Kelley ducks as a pillow comes flying at her, "KO, only you would be thinking about food at a time like this." 

Kelley smiles and looks at Tobin, "You hungry, Tobs?" 

Tobin smiles and nods, "I could eat." 

"Then let's eat!" 

After devouring several pizzas specially delivered by Kyle, the group spends the remainder of the evening just chatting until it's time to go there separate ways for school the following morning. 

All three couples share long hugs and kisses before separating and going their own way. 

On the drive home, Kelley wraps her arm around Tobin, "It's nice to see you smiling again, Tobs."

"I'm still seriously confused about a lot of things, but I can see the light at the end of the tunnel now." 

"I'm glad. Now the real question is are you ready for the State Championships next week?" 

"I can't wait!" 

"You guys know that there's going to be tons of University Scouts there, right?" 

"Yep."

"What about the possibility of playing your girlfriend, Tobs?" 

"Alex and I have already talked about it and we aren't going to take it easy on each other just because we're in a relationship." 

"Any movement on the getting physical front?" 

"Really, Ash? I'm quite certain that having sex with Alex was at the bottom of Tobin's list of priorities over the last few days." 

"Yeah, but it wasn't at the bottom of your list, KO; so did you and Press finally seal the deal?" 

"Yes, and oh my God it was amazing! That girl can do things with her tongue that well, wow! that's all I'm saying."

Ash reaches over and fist bumps Kelley, "Nice!" 

"What about you and Ali, what's up with you guys?" 

"I love her." 

Tobin and Kelley both look at Ashlyn with stunned looks, "Did you just say that you love her?"

"Yes and I plan on telling her very soon; just waiting for the right time." 

"This has been one hell of a day, Tobs is possibly, soon to be a millionaire and the Ashlyn Harris finally fell for a girl." 

"Ali is pretty incredible, you know." 

Tobin and Kelley look at each other and smile, "Yeah, we know." 

"Hey Tobs, while we're speaking the truth, there's something that I should tell you. You know how you originally saw Alex at that party we went to?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"Turns out you left quite the impression on Alex and she searched the party high and low for you, but I guess you were busy helping Ash bring my drunk ass home." 

"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well, turns out that my drunk ass hit it off with Christen at the same party and we exchanged numbers. Long story short we figured things out and the night you delivered the pizza and met Alex was a set-up." 

"You set me up to have a flat tire in the middle of nowhere?" 

"No, that wasn't part of the plan; only for Alex to answer the door and see you and then hopefully sparks would fly and the two of you would hook up." 

"KO, I should be pissed at you, but I'm not, however it happened I'm extremely grateful to have met and fallen in love with my beautiful girlfriend." 

Ashlyn starts laughing drawing Kelley and Tobin's attention. 

"S'up, Ash?" 

"Was just thinking about how we went from being badasses to being complete softies for our girls." 


	28. Chapter 28

Tobin sits beside Ashlyn on the very noisy school bus as their team makes the trip to the State Championships.

"How are you doing, Tobs?"

"Okay, now that I've had a bit more time to process everything. My Mom knew he was around and kept it from me. He's the reason why there was food in the cupboards and why she was clean and going to AA meetings. He stopped giving her money when he found out that she'd been drinking again and that's when she completely trashed the house. Ash, I need you to be straight with me - did you know that she was working at the club and not the grocery store as she led me to believe."

Ashlyn nods, "Yes, I saw her there a couple of times."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you had enough going on in your life and I didn't want to add to it by saying Hey Tobs, saw your Mom shaking her assets at the club last night. It was better for you to continue to believe that she was the manager at the grocery store. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I only did it to keep you to protect you."

"I know, since the first day we met and started talking boards, you've done everything you could to look after me and that's something that I won't ever forget. You are my family Ash and I love you, bud."

"Love you too, Tobs. Now, we are three wins away from a State Championship and a legit chance of earning ourselves scholarships to get the hell outta here next year, so how about you focus on kicking some ass on the pitch."

Tobin nods, "Same goes for you Harris, focus on kicking some ass rather than your girlfriend's assets."

Ashlyn laughs, "I'll do my best."

Kelley sticks her head over the seat, "What are we talking about?"

"How Tobs is going to seduce her girlfriend after we win the Championship."

"Oh, move over!" Kelley tries to slide into the seat next to them and Ashlyn pushes her back out in the aisle. Kelley asks their teammate to switch seats with her and sits across the aisle from them. "So, what's the plan?"

"No plan. Ash has got it in her head that Lex and I need to have sex to be happy, but we're perfectly happy not doing it."

"Tobs, I've seen the way you squirm and drool when Alex is around, you need to seal the deal my friend or else your hottie is going to find someone else."

"Alex loves me, she wouldn't do that to me."

Kelley and Ashlyn look at Tobin, "Tobs how about you just focus on working your magic on the field; when Alex sees what you are capable of she won't be able to resist getting horizontal with you."   
  
  


The bus pulls to a stop outside of a school and the Coach stands up, "Alright, ladies it should go without saying, but I'm required to say it anyway; remember that while we are here you are acting as a representative of our school. Please be on your best behaviour, and try and keep the cursing to a minimum on and off the field. After the game, we'll be loading back on the bus and heading to the hotel to get cleaned up, settled in and have supper together. Now, for those of you who might be wondering about our first opponents, Lowell High School, they have only surrendered 10 goals all season, so we are going to need to get on the board early and often to beat them. Head in and get changed, I'll meet everyone out on the field in 15 for warmups."

They collect their bags from the back of the bus and head inside to get changed and ready for the game. Heading outside they take in the field and surroundings and see a few people in the stands already for the early game.

"Tobs, check it out that dude has a UNC shirt on; isn't that where you want to go?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's time to get your name on his list." They fist bump before taking their places for warmups.

The game gets underway and it's a chippy one to start. Tobin makes a break down the line and cuts in to receive a pass from Kelley only to have her feet taken out from underneath her. The referee blows the play dead and shows a yellow card to the offending player before indicating the placement for the kick.

Kelley comes up and stands over the ball with Tobin, "You got this, Tobs?"

"Yep."

Kelley jogs away and takes her place as Tobin backs up and awaits the whistleblowing. When it sounds out Tobin makes no mistake in sending a hard low shot past the wall and into the netting to put her team up in the 14th minute of play.

Just before the whistle sounds out to end the first half, Kelley serves Tobin with a beauty ball in the box and she need only get a head on it to make the score 2 - 0 and the end of the first period of play.

"Nice ball, KO."

"Would you expect anything less than a perfect ball from me?"

Tobin shakes her head and playfully pushes her friend away, causing them both to laugh out as they jog back for the restart.

When the final whistle sounds out the team walks away with a 3 - 0 victory on the back of Tobin's hat trick and advances to the Semis the next afternoon.

They collect their belongings and board the bus to the hotel, where they are assigned rooms but the coach is fully aware that the odds of any of the girls actually remaining in those specific rooms are slim to none.

"Meet back here at 7:00 for supper. Nice work today ladies."

The three players pile into a room and alternate using the shower and bathroom before laying on the beds.

"Any word from Christen or Ali on how Alex is doing?"

Ashlyn nods, "Ali just messaged me, the game is tied up at 1 with about 10 minutes left to play."

Tobin towel dries her hair and waits for her phone to light up with a message from Alex.

New Message

Alex: We won 2 - 1. How did you guys do?

Tobs: We won 3 - 0. I got all three goals.

Alex: Show off!

Tobin laughs as she sees Alex's message.

Tobs: Yep, showing off for the scouts. We have to head out for supper soon, but I'll see you tomorrow at the field. Love you.

Alex: Love you.

Tobin sets her phone down and smiles, "Alex's team won 2 -1 against Northwood."

Kelley and Ashlyn nod, "We know. Did she happen to tell you that she scored both their goals."

"No, she kinda ribbed me when I mentioned I scored three, though."

Ashlyn stands up, "It's almost supper time, let's get there before the food is all gone."

They make their way down 4 flights of stairs to the meal room and are surprised to see girls not only from their team but a couple of the other schools as well.

After they sit down and start eating, Kelley nudges Tobin's arm, "What?"

"Alex goes to Diamond Bar, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Look who just walked in."

Tobin stands up and grins as she meets the blue eyes of the woman she loves walking in the door.

"I'll be back."

Tobin walks over to Alex and hugs her, "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the other hotel."

"We were scheduled to, but their central A/C went on the frizz and they had to close down for repairs, so here I am."

"I don't suppose that I could interest you in spending the night with me in my room?"

Alex smiles, "I can't, they are going to be doing room checks. But, I can spend the time after we eat until I need to get back to my room with you."

"That sounds good because I'd really like to kiss you right now, but, I know we can't do that here in front of everyone."

Alex nods, "What room are you in?"

"407"

"Okay, I meet you there as soon as I can."

Tobin nods before making her way back over to Kelley, Ashlyn and the rest of the team and finishes eating.

Ashlyn looks over at Tobin, "You need the room tonight, Tobs?"

"She can't stay, but do you guys think you could entertain yourselves for a few hours?"

"Already taken care of Chris and Ali are picking us up soon and we are heading back to their room for a bit."

"Thanks. I'm going to head up now, I'll see you guys afterward, and remember to conserve your energy for our games tomorrow."

"Yes, Mom!" Tobin gives Kelley a look as she walks away.

Tobin heads up to the room and into the bathroom to check that she is presentable and smells good for when Alex arrives.

She sits down on the bed and flicks through the channels on the television until there is a knock on the door. She jumps off the bed and runs to the door, opening it and pulling Alex inside before quickly pulling her in and joining their lips.

Alex smiles at her as they separate, "Hi."

"Hi, yourself. So what would you like to do now?"

Alex looks at her, takes her hand and leads her over to the closest bed before slipping off her shoes and laying down on it. She pulls Tobin down on top of her and things very quickly get heated, with Tobin's shirt and bra ending up on the floor as well as Alex's as they continue to get closer to what they both clearly want. Tobin takes in every part of her girlfriend's upper body and worships it with her hands, lips and tongue as Alex squirms underneath her.

As Tobin gently nibbles Alex's nipple, she slides her hand down and underneath the band of Alex's shorts, resting it on her hip and stroking the material she finds there.

"Tobin"

Tobin looks at her and withdraws her hand from the shorts as Alex lets out a moan.

They continue to move back and forth between exploring each other's bodies and enjoying the increased intensity of their kisses.

Alex's phone sounds out and breaks them out of their trance.

Tobin kisses down her neck, "Don't answer it."

"I have too, it's my Mom calling to check in on me. If I don't answer she'll just keep calling."

Tobin rolls off her and allows Alex to collect her phone from its place on the floor.

"Hey, Mom"

"Yes, 2 -1."

"Yes. Okay. Bye."

Alex lays back beside Tobin, "What's wrong?"

"My parents were supposed to come to the games tomorrow, but now somethings come up and they aren't."

"I'm sorry, Lex."

"It's okay, it's not the first nor probably the last time it will happen."

"Make you a deal, if you can handle we me being sweaty and smelly, I'll stick around to watch your game."

"You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything for you, Lex; I love you."

"I love you, too, Tobs. I guess I should head back to my room soon."

Tobin pulls her into her arms and kisses her cheek, "Not quite yet."

"Okay."

A short time later, Alex reluctantly gets redressed and leaves Tobin to head back to her own room for the evening.

Tobin gets herself changed and climbs under the covers of the very comfortable bed unlike her own at home and soon falls asleep.   
  
  


The next morning, the alarm sounds out and Tobin tries to turn over only to be met with a face full of hair.

"KO, get the alarm."

Kelley buries her head under the pillow in response and Tobin decides to takes matters into her own hands climbing overtop of Kelley to shut the alarm off.

Tobin lifts the pillow of Kelley's head, "Where's Ash?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Harris?"

"She isn't here?"

"Would I be asking if she was?"

Kelley sits up and looks over at the empty bed beside them, "She's not here."

Tobin shakes her head before reaching for her phone, "I'm going to call her."

Tobin dials the number and listens to it ring before there's a knock on the door, "Open the door, my hands are full."

Kelley heads over and opens the door to find Ashlyn, Ali and Christen with coffee and food for all of them.

"Alex is just getting changed and she'll be down to join us."

"Hey, Tobs?" Tobin looks at Kelley, "I found her." Tobin laughs.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door and Ali lets Alex in and hands her a coffee.

"Thank you."

Tobin looks at everyone in the room, "I feel like I missed quite a bit while I was asleep."

"Not really. Christen is an early bird and a coffee snob; so we knew she wouldn't be happy with the hotel selection."

"I'm not a coffee snob!" Kelley squeezes her hand, "Yeah, you are. How many times did it take for the barista to get your order right when we went to Starbucks a couple of days ago?"

"My order isn't that complicated." Kelley kisses her on the cheek, "You're cute when you pout."

"Then I'll be sure and put on my best pout face later for you."

"Babe, you definitely won't be pouting later." They look at each other and kiss.

"Okay before an orgy breaks out in here can we please finish our coffee and food?"

"Really, Lex, an orgy?"

Alex raises her eyebrow as she looks at them. "Oh, come on don't tell me you haven't thought about it; I mean we're all young and attractive."

"Lex, you been watching porn again?"

Alex looks at the carpet embarrassed and Tobin leads her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"You okay, Lex?" Tobin wipes away the tears rolling down her face.

Alex shakes her head, "No, everywhere, I look people are having sex or talking about sex and well, I want to know what all the talk is about."

"Are you saying that you're ready for us to take the next step in our relationship?"

"I think so, but, I'm scared, Tobs."

"You never need to be scared with me Lex, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Can we maybe, you know tonight?"

"You want to have sex tonight?"

"Yeah, after the Final."

Tobin lifts her head and kisses her gently on the lips, "Lex, I love you, so much and I really want to make love to you but today is extremely important to both of us and possibly our futures; let's focus on our games first and then we can see where and what it leads to afterward. Okay?"

Alex wraps her arms around Tobin and they hold each other, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful; now, I'm still hungry so let's get out there and finish eating."

Alex nods and they make there way back out to their friends. Ali and Christen hug Alex as she comes out of the bathroom and rejoins them, "Sorry, Lex."

"It's okay."   
  
  


After spending some time together, Alex has to return to her team while Ali and Christen decide to head out and let the three remaining players get ready for their game in a few hours.

Tobin lays down and gets comfy or tries to until Kelley jumps on the bed and disturbs her, "Why can't you sleep with Harris?"

"Apparently, I run in my sleep and she got tired of getting kicked."

"Oh, so I'm the lucky recipient of your squirrellyness." 

"Yep, so move over."

"Fine."   
  
  


The final whistle sounds out and Tobin is knocked flying as Kelley jumps into her arms in celebration of their 2 -1 victory in the Semis over Righetti High.

Tobin once again collects the player of the match award for her side as they now sit and wait to see who they will play against in the Final later on that evening.

"Tobs, you coming?"

"I promised that I would stay to watch Alex's game."

Kelley and Ashlyn speak with their Coach and let it be known that they are staying back to watch the second Semi-Final matchup to scope out their competition.

The Coach agrees and the rest of the team head back to the hotel while their Captain, Goalkeeper and leading scorer stay behind.

Tobin's face lights up as she sees Alex lead her team out of the building and onto the field. She stands up and screams at the top of her lungs, "Let go Alex!!"

Alex laughs and then leads her team in their warmup.

Tobin heads over to the canteen area to refill her water bottle and is stopped by the gentleman wearing the UNC shirt.

"Tobin Heath?"

"Yes, sir."

He hands her a card, "I just wanted to let you know that I've been watching you all season and am very impressed with your skill and playmaking ability and I believe that you would be a good fit for our program. Expect to hear from UNC soon, Tobin and good luck in the Final."

"Thank you. Can I ask, is there anyone else here that you are looking at?"

"I'm not really supposed to tip my hat, but we are looking for a goalkeeper as well; So I've been checking out a couple while I'm here."

"Sir, is one of those keepers, Ashlyn Harris?"

"I can't answer that."

"Sir, Ash is one of my best friends and one of the leaders of our team; she may come off a bit rough around the edges, but trust me, you won't ever regret choosing her to be apart of your team."

"I'll keep that in mind. Sounds like the game is starting we should take our seats."

Tobin nods and follows him back towards the stands, before taking a seat alongside Kelley, Christen, Ashlyn and Ali.

"Were you talking to the UNC guy, Tobs?"

Tobin smiles and shows them the card he gave her. Kelley hugs her, "I'm happy for you, Tobs."

"It's not a done deal yet, KO."

"It will be."

In the 55th minute of her Semi-Final, Alex finds the netting and leads her team to a 1 - 0 victory over Beckman High and earns them a place in the Final against Tobin, Kelley, Ashlyn and the rest of their team.

After the game, Tobin hugs Alex and congratulates her before catching a ride back to the hotel with Christen and Ali.

They once again take turns getting cleaned up and chill out and grab something to eat before Christen and Ali head out.   
  
  


As they stand opposite, Alex and her Diamond Bar team, Tobin can't help but smile at the fact that they would end up playing against each other to determine the State Champions.

Alex nervously adjusts her Captain's armband as she and Kelley are called over for the coin flip. They smile at each other, hug and wish each other luck before returning to their teammates.

"Tobs?"

Tobin looks at Kelley, "She said she'll still love you no matter what happens."

Tobin laughs as they take their positions on the field. Unbeknownst to Tobin and the others, the game is being watched from afar by her father along with a couple of FBI agents.

Jeff Heath looks at them, "Can we at least stick around until the game is over; I'd really like to see my kid win a Championship."

"The cuffs stay on the entire time, but we'll stay here so you can watch for a bit."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"It's the least we can do after you helped us locate Smith and his co-conspirators."

"Yeah, but at what cost? I lost my wife and daughter in the process."

"It's never too late to make amends and I'm sure they will understand when you tell them the truth about what happened."

"I already told my wife and she responded by throwing things at me."

The guys laugh and nod, "Been there, done that."

"What about your kid? She seems to be a pretty decent baller from the looks of things."

"Yeah, she is and I hope when this is all sorted out and I'm officially cleared of any wrongdoing that I'll be able to make it up to her."  
  
  


The game progresses with the teams seemingly equally matched, Ashlyn comes up with a huge diving save to prevent Diamond Bar from taking the lead in the 25th minute and then Tobin cranks a shot off the crossbar at the opposite end to keep things interesting.

They continue to go back and forth but neither team is able to find the scoresheet with the exception of a yellow card being handed out against one of Alex's teammates.

At the half, they stand on the sidelines grabbing drinks and getting instructions.

"Hey Tobs, do us all a favour and stop drooling over your girl and her moves and start helping us shut her down."

"Sorry, Kel."

Play gets back underway and off the restart, Kelley sends a long ball to Tobin, who seeing the keeper high and off her line runs onto it and then chips the ball over her towards the net, cheering as the ball crosses the line to give them the lead.

Alex walks alongside her, "Cheap goal, Babe, don't expect to have that chance again."

Ten minutes later and Alex sends a lazer making Ashlyn look like a statue as she can only watch it fly past her and bulge the netting behind her.

As time winds down, Alex finds the ball at her feet again and sends a left-footed strike hard on target, Ashlyn reads it and dives stopping the shot but in the process feels pain shoot through her hand. She tries to shake it out, but can't and Kelley seeing the look of pain on her face calls for their trainer.

He comes running out with his bag and talks to Ashlyn, who is visibly shaking her head and not wanting to take off her glove to show him her hand. Once she finally does and the damage can be seen, he immediately signals to the sidelines that they need one of their players to take over between the posts.

"I'm not coming out, I can still play."

"Your game is done, Ash; we need to get you to the hospital for X-rays, a thumb isn't supposed to look like that."

"Please, there's only 15 minutes left, I can finish."

Kelley kneels down in front of her, "You're down, Ash; we got this."

Ashlyn reluctantly allows herself to be taken out of the game. She sits on the bench with ice on her hand and can only watch on as minutes later her replacement allows a soft goal to put them down by one.

A few minutes later appears out of nowhere and redirects a shot past the Diamond Bar keeper to even it up and that's the way it stays as the final whistle sounds out.

After another quick water break, the teams retake the field for 10 minutes or less of extra time with the golden goal rule in effect.

Both sides are already exhausted after having played two games in a short period of time but are confident they won't need the full amount of time to end the game.

Despite each time getting two shots on goal in extra time they are unable to break the tie and are told to chose their shooters for penalty kicks.

Ashlyn is chomping at the bit on the sideline wanting back into the game, but knowing it isn't going to happen; so she turns her attention towards helping psych up her back up and get her ready.

The teams head towards the centre circle and line up as the keepers get their final instructions.

One after another, the players step up and score. Kelley takes her shot and buries it before running back to celebrate with her teammates. The teams are tied after 4 shooters each and Alex is the next one to step up to the line for her team.

She gives Tobin a look as she slowly makes the jog towards the spot and gets the ball where she wants it to be. She makes no mistake sending it to the netting and Tobin can't help but look down the line at Ashlyn knowing her friend in all likelihood would have made that save.

Tobin begins the long walk to the spot and out of the corner of her eye, she catches a glimpse of a man, possibly her father standing and watching her. She tries to put it out of her head and focus on her shot placement, but as the whistle blows and she makes contact she knows she didn't get enough on it and drops to her knees in tears as the ball connects with the post and stays out giving Alex and her team the Championship.

She can hear them celebrating around her and then feels arms wrap around her, "Come on, Tobs; let's get you out of here."

She looks over to where she saw him or thinks she saw him and there is no one there. She stands up and leans on Kelley as she is led over to the sidelines and the bench, before taking a seat.

"Toby?" She turns to face her father and stands up, "What are you doing here?"

She looks down and notices the jacket covering what she assumes to be handcuffs.

"I'm turning myself in and will be transported back to New Jersey to face the charges that were falsely brought against me all those years ago. With the new evidence, the FBI has, I've been assured that all charges against me will be dropped and my record will be cleaned. I'm bringing a suit against the New Jersey State Police as well as the FBI and I fully intend to walk out of the offices a very rich free man."

"That doesn't explain why you're here, right now."

"Because I haven't missed any of your games all season and I wasn't about to miss the Championship. I made arrangements for the agents to meet me take me into custody here so that I could watch you play. I'm so proud of you Tobin and when everything is straightened away I'll be back for you. I know there are no words I can say to make up for what has happened to you over the last few years, but I'm going to do my very best to make things, right once and for all. I love you, Toby."

"Love you too, Dad."

"Don't look now but there's a very attractive girl making her way over towards you."

Tobin looks and smiles when she sees its Alex, "Dad, that's my girlfriend, Alex."

"Girlfriend?"

Tobin nods.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up on."

"Heath, it's time to go."

"I'll see you soon, Toby."

Her father turns and walks back towards the agents before climbing in the car with them and driving away.

Alex and Tobin hug, "You okay?" 

"I'm okay, congratulations, Lex." 

"We may have won the game today but I think from the looks of things that you may have won a lot more. Come on we're heading back to the hotel to get cleaned up and then some of the girls are heading out to celebrate. I kinda thought that we could celebrate in your room in bed together."

"Are you sure?" 

"Never been more sure of anything in my life. Now, let's go." 

Tobin collects her stuff, rides the bus back to the hotel and then grabs a quick shower before telling Ashlyn and Kelley to make themselves scarce until the morning. 

"Have fun with Alex." 

"I fully intend too." 

As they leave Alex arrives and Tobin makes quick work of locking the door behind them and leading Alex over to the bed. "You sure?" 

"I'm sure, now make love to me." 


	29. Chapter 29

Now a few months later and a lot has happened for the group and especially Tobin. 

Letters have begun to arrive from Universities and they are all weighing out their offers, except for Christen who accepted an offer to attend Stanford University within 5 minutes of it landing on her doorstep.

For Tobin, not only has she recently moved into an actual two-bedroom apartment with her Mom but with Alex and Ashlyn's help, she was finally able to get her license. Her Father has now been released and his record cleared of all charges relating to the drug investigation. He and her Mom are currently back in New Jersey dealing with the lawsuit they brought against the New Jersey State Police and FBI while Tobin is finally enjoying a much a needed day off sprawled out on their new couch. 

Hearing a knock on the door, she knows that it's Alex and yells, "Doors open." 

The door then opens and not just Alex walks in. Ashlyn and Ali follow her into the apartment. 

"Nice digs, Tobs." 

Tobin smiles, "Yeah, it's taking some getting used to. What's up?" 

Alex and Ali smile and Ashlyn passes a large envelope over to Tobin, "You asked me to check the mail for you at the mobile and this was in the box." 

Tobin looks at the top corner of the envelope and her eyes go wide and her jaw drops. "Oh my God, it's from UNC! What do I do?" 

"Open the damn envelope, Tobs." 

As her hands shake, she rips away the corner of the envelope and slides her finger down to split the rest open, before removing the papers from inside. 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opens them and then reads the first few lines before dropping the papers and breaking down in tears. 

The other three look at her, before Alex snatches the papers up, "Oh My God, Toby, I'm so happy for you!" Alex passes the paper to Ali before pulling Tobin into her arms. 

Tobin looks at her girlfriend as the tears roll down her face, "I got in."

Alex smiles and then gently kisses her, "You did." 

"So, um, Tobs, how would you feel about having a roommate at UNC?" 

Tobin looks at Ashlyn for a minute before she clues into what her best friend is talking about. 

"You got an offer?" 

Ashlyn smiles and Tobin jumps in her arms, causing them all to laugh, "Really?" 

"Yes, Tobs, really. Apparently someone recommended me to the Coaching staff, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" 

Tobin shrugs, "I may have said a few words on your behalf." 

"Thanks, Tobs." 

"Always, Ash."

Tobin retakes her seat beside Alex and reaches for her hand, "What's wrong, beautiful?" 

"I got a full-ride offer from UCLA." 

"And you're accepting it, right?" 

Alex nods, "Yeah, you dreamed of playing for UNC, while I dreamed of being a Bruin. I'm sorry Tobs." 

"Don't ever be sorry, Lex; I'm proud of you, I know how hard you've worked to get into UCLA and you should take the offer." 

"You're going to be across the country from me." 

"We have time, we'll figure things out. I love you, Lex." Tobin leans over and kisses her, "Love you, too." 

Ashlyn reaches for Ali's hand and they stand up, "I think we're going to get out of here so that you guys can umm, celebrate, the good news." 

Tobin looks at her and smiles, "Really, Ash?" 

Ashlyn nods, "Ali told me that since you popped Alex's cherry, she's been over here quite a bit." Ashlyn jumps as Ali hits the back of her head, "That was meant to stay between us; there won't be any celebrating between us this evening, Ash. Now, let's go." 

"Yes, dear." Ash puts her head down and walks towards the door, "Bye guys, have fun." 

"Out, now!" 

"Yes, Ali." 

Tobin and Alex look at each other before kissing, "Do you want to celebrate?" 

Alex stands up and takes Tobin's hand, leading her back to the bedroom, so they can commence their celebration.

Meanwhile, at Christen's house, Kelley and she are laying in bed holding each other after celebrating the fact that Kelley will be joining her girlfriend at Stanford University. 

They share a kiss, before letting sleep take over and crash for a bit. 

As Ashlyn drives them back to her apartment, she holds Ali's hand and lifts it up to kiss it, "Eyes on the road, Harris and you aren't getting any action after the stunt you pulled at Tobin's." 

Ashlyn gives Ali her best puppy dog's eyes and Ali laughs, "Alright, maybe we can have a bit fun." 

"Thank you!" 

Ali laughs, "It's going to be hard on Lex and Tobin being across the country from each other." 

Ashlyn nods, "Yeah, it is, but it's what they both want and Tobs will have me around to keep her company. Not to mention whenever you make the trip from Penn to come and see me, you'll see her as well." 

"When did we agree that I would be coming to see you?" 

"Simple fact that I'm going to be a lot busier than you are with not only attending classes but training and playing and I won't be able to make that far of a drive." 

"Then perhaps we meet halfway?" 

"Maybe, as long as I get to keep seeing you, I'll go anywhere or do anything." 

"Anything?" Ali gives her a look.

"I'm not liking the direction this conversation is going." 

"Babe, please, my parents want the woman that I'm crazy about and that Kyle has been singing the praises of." 

"Really?" 

Ali laughs, "Yes." 

"I'm not exactly future daughter in law material, Al." 

"I never said anything about us getting married, but you never know what the future may bring." 

"Alright, because I love you, I'll make an exception to the I don't do parents clause." 

"Good, because I'm fairly certain they are waiting at your apartment right now." 

"Ali!" 

Arriving back at the apartment, Ashlyn allows Ali to drag her inside where she is subjected to meeting her parents and getting the talk from her Dad. All things considered, the initial meeting goes pretty well and Ashlyn and Ali's Mom, become fast friends. 

Soon the day comes that they have all been waiting for, the day they finally get to toss aside everything and say they are done with high school. 

With Ali, Alex and Christen's graduation having already taken place the previous day, they are all in attendance amongst the guests to watch and cheer as Ashlyn, then Tobin and finally the Valedictorian herself, Kelley makes her way across the stage to receive their piece of paper. 

Ashlyn is sad to walk across the stage and not have any family there to watch and cheer her on, but as she looks out and sees Dave, her friends, girlfriend and extended family she smiles and is happy with her chosen family.

Ashlyn hugs Dave and takes a step back to admire her friend and boss in his suit and tie. "Looking good. Thank you for coming." 

"I figure it was worth breaking out the monkey suit rather than monkey wrench today. I'm proud of you, Harris. Now I'd better get back to the shop because people need their gas." 

Ashlyn laughs, "I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?" 

Dave smiles, "I've got jobs lined up for you." 

Tobin is able to walk across the stage and then down into her Dad's arms, something that she never thought would happen. Her Mom working on 3 months of being clean and sober is also in attendance, but the relationship between the two is still strained, so she stays in the background. 

"I'm proud of you, Toby." 

"Is it weird that I'm still waiting for someone to come and slap handcuffs on you?" 

Jeff Heath laughs and shakes his head, "Not at all, I had that thought every day for the 5 years. It's taking some getting used to being able to walk around in daylight and not be concerned about who sees me."

"I'm so glad that you're here, Dad." Tobin teaches her arms around her Dad and he holds his tightly and the tears roll down his cheek. 

"Toby, I know we have a ton of catching up to do and we've got all the time in the world for that; but right now there's a young woman over there looking like she wants some of this action." 

Tobin looks over and sees Alex watching them. "I'll see you later, Dad." 

Tobin walks over and wraps her arms around Alex and then kisses her gently on the lips. 

As Kelley makes the walk across the stage, she looks out and is brought to tears seeing her sister Erin standing with her Mom and Christen. She jumps off the stage and runs over to her, wrapping her arms around her, "I'm so happy that you're here." 

"Get used to it, I'm here to stay." 

"Where's the asshole?" 

"KELLEY!" 

"Sorry, Mom." 

"We're done and before you ask there is a restraining order against him as well." 

Kelley wraps her arms around her sister, "Love you, Er." 

"Love you, too Squirrel. Now, we apparently have a lot to catch up on, or so your girlfriend here has led me to believe. Stanford, huh?" 

"Go, Cardinal!" 

Kelley hugs Christen and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks for being here." 

"Wouldn't have missed it." 

After losing the parental figures the group meets up at Ashlyn and Kyle's apartment to chill and enjoy some free pizza that Tobin got from work. 

Ashlyn's phone buzzes and she smiles, "You guys up for going to a party tonight?" 

They all look at each other and smile, "Let's go." 

Ashlyn stops them, "One thing, Press, keep your girl away from the beer pong table and keg."

"Where's the fun in that? You do remember that if Kel, didn't overindulge that first night we most likely would have never met each other." 

"True, but, she's your responsibility now, I'm not washing the puke out of her hair or changing her." 

"You make me sound like a baby, Ash." 

Christen kisses her cheek, "You're my baby and I'll look after you." 

Kelley leans in and kisses her hard making Christen moan. 

"Everyone out! There will be no sex happening here tonight." Ashlyn looks at Ali, "Well, unless...." 


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

Now a few years down the line and not all of the couples have survived the ups and downs of University and long-distance life. 

Ashlyn and Ali are still going strong, however, and with Ali landing her dream job in the Greater Washington, D.C. area and Ashlyn with now having completed her four years at UNC, earning a degree and then bouncing around and playing for a couple of different women's professional soccer teams, including playing a stint in Germany, she jumps on the opportunity to play for the Washington Spirit of the newly minted National Women's Soccer League. She and Ali have discussed the possibility of eventually getting married, but have opted just to be happy with each other for the time being. 

Kelley and Christen are no longer a couple, after spending so much time together while attending Stanford, they both came to realize that they wanted different things in life and decided to end their romantic relationship; they are however still close friends and talk on a regular basis. Kelley was in fact, the first person to find out that Christen was now involved with a Spanish speaking model named Veronica, even though Christen insisted that she was only teaching her the language, Kelley could easily tell it was more than just words being exchanged between the two. 

Kelley for her part, kicked ass in her years at Stanford earning top awards along the way. She was able to turn that into playing her way onto several teams and eventually making her way to the National Women's Soccer League as well, playing for the Spirit's natural rivals, New Jersey based, Sky Blue FC. 

As for Alex, she became highly sought after during her playing days for UCLA not only for her skills on the field, but for her looks off of it and parlayed it all into a fairly lucrative modelling career that took her all over the world, including a residence in France before deciding that she wanted to return to her roots and hit the pitch once again. She joined the Portland Thorns organization also a part of the National Women's Soccer League. 

With the distance between them playing a major role, Alex and Tobin eventually broke up with each other not because they loved each other any less but because it was too hard not to physically be in the same spot as each other. 

After the pathway was cleared for his return to New Jersey, Jeff Heath along with Tobin's Mom, Cindy and Tobin moved back to the Garden State to reside and when she was busy nutmegging the opposition on the playing field it's where she returned. Although their relationship is far from perfect, the entire Heath family has worked together to become a strong unit once more with Cindy now being clean and sober for over 4 years and Jeff, working as a Private Investigator in the area where he was once at the top of the most wanted list. 

Tobin is currently packing up her belongings for the trip across country to Portland, Oregon where she will be playing for the Thorns after a successful campaign playing in France for Paris Saint Germain. 

After she says her byes to her parents, she heads to the airport, checks her bags and then waits for her flight to be called. 

She sends Kelley a quick message, checking in on her friend and surfing buddy after the latter had a major wipeout during the previous days adventure and then puts her head back for awhile allowing her herself to hopefully catch some shut eye during the flight. 

Once she lands, she collects her carryon and heads off the plane, searching for the baggage claim area while also looking around for the representative the Thorns mentioned sending to collect her. 

As she bends down to collect her suitcase she hears a familiar voice and a huge smile forms on her face. She turns around and looks into the blue eyes that she's missed for so long before setting down her bags and allowing herself to be engulfed in Alex's arms. 

"What are you doing here, Lex?" 

"I'm playing for the Thorns now, silly, and by the way we're going to be roommates this season; hope you don't mind." 

Tobin looks at her, "You with Portland, too?" 

Alex smiles and nods, "It's so good to see you, Tobs. I can't wait for us to finally get to play together." 

"I can't wait to play with you either, Lex." Tobin smiles at her. 

"Tobin Powell Heath, I know that look and you aren't getting me in bed that easily; you at least need to wine and dine me first." 

"I can do that, lead the way, Lex. Wherever you go, I'll follow." 

New Message

KO: Hey Tobs, guess what I just found out? Alex is in Portland, you should look her up; we all know you never got over losing her.

A/N: Thanks for reading "Wrong Side of the Tracks." Be sure and check out my other stories on AO3.


End file.
